Is that you?
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan kecil. Jongin membantu seorang bocah manis mencari boneka kesayangannya yang hilang. Berakhir pada sebuah janji yang mereka buat bersama. Kaihun. Krishun bro!. Taohun. Slight! Kray BL.
1. Prolog

**Annyeong. Saya adalah author baru XD *segitu aja sombong***

**Sebenernya saya sudah mengenal dunia FF ini sejak lama, namun saya baru memberanikan mempulish cerita saya ini sekarang-sekarang *loh kok malah jadi curhat ini?***

**OK dari pada saya keterusan curhat mari kita langsung saja ke cerita.**

**oOo**

**Is That You?**

**By Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Disclaimer : Karakter bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya Sehun akan saya serahkan pada Kai XD**

**Pair : Kaihun/Sekai**

**Warning : Boys Love.**

**oOo**

Semilir angin musim panas begitu menyejukan. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedari tadi bermain dengan layangan dengan teman-temannya kini memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang. Menikmati belaian angin yang menerpa kulit _tan_ miliknya. Mengelus lembut surai hitamnya.

Ia terus memperhatikan dua teman sebayanya yang masih asyik menerbangkan layang-layang. Berlarian kesana kemari mencari hembusan angin yang cukup kencang untuk dapat menerbangkan layangan mereka lebih tinggi lagi. Sesekali mereka melompat-lompatkan kaki kecil mereka saking senangnya.

Bocah tersebut tertawa keras begitu melihat salah satu temannya jatuh tersungkur karena ia terus berlari-lari dan melompat riang. Sang bocah yang di tertawakannya hanya menggembungkan pipinya lucu dan menatap geram pada sang pelaku penjatuhan dirinya –yang ternyata hanya sebuah batu-.

"Jonginie! Jangan menertawakanku terus." Teriak bocah laki-laki yang mirip dengan bocah _tan_ tersebut –hanya saja kulitnya berwarna putih pucat. Si bocah _tan_ yang ia sebut Jonginie justru malah semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat ekspesi lucu nan menggemaskan dari teman sekaligus sepupunya itu.

"Hahaha... _Mianhae_. Habisnya wajahmu itu lucu sekali Taeminie." Jawab Jonginie –atau mungkin bisa di sebut Jongin- begitu ia berhasil menghentikan gelak tawanya. Taeminie –atau mungkin Taemin- pun menghapirinya dan memukul-mukul tubuh kecil Jongin.

"Heeiii! Jangan bertengkar!" seru teman mereka yag satu lagi. Ia menghampiri kedua temannya. Yang satu memukul-mukul dengan anarkis namun yang satu lagi hanya diam pasrah. Toh tidak begitu sakit, pikirnya.

"Moonkyu-ya... Jonginie yang mulai duluan!" Taemin sudah berhenti memukul-mukul Jongin dengan sadis begitu Moonkyu –teman mereka yang satu lagi- menghampiri keduanya. Mulutnya ia _pout_kan lucu, masih marah terhadap Jongin rupanya.

Jongin sediri hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan sepupunya ini –walaupun itu wajar karena memang mereka masih anak-anak-. "_Mianhae_. Aku yang salah."

Taemin sendiri masih terus mem-_pout_kan bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak lagi menatap Jongin dan membalikan tubuh mungilnya.

"Sudahlah Taeminie maafkan saja Jonginie. Kasihan dia kalau kamu tidak memafkannya. Nanti dia dia mau main sama siapa kalau kamu tidak memaafkannya. Kan hanya kamu sama aku yang mau main sama mahluk hitam seperti dia." Moonkyu mengelus-elus puncak kepala bocah yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut sambil tersenyum manis. Sedangkan bocah _tan_ di belakannya memprotes perkataan Moonkyu yang secara langsung mengejeknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memaafkan Jonginie." Setelah itu Taemin membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali memandang Jongin. Ia mengacungkan kelingking mungilnya di hadapan Jongin, memintanya –atau lebih tepatnya menyuruhnya- untuk mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan miliknya.

Jongin tanpa ragu mengaitkan kelingkingnya kemudian tersenyum manis. "Hehehe... teman?"

"Teman." Taemin pun ikut tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah kembali berteman bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Lihat! Lutut Taeminnie merah begitu." Tunjuk Moonkyu pada lutut Taemin yang memerah. Efek dari terjatuh tadi.

Taemin mengangguk kemudian ia melihat ke arah Jongin. Bukannya ikut bersama mereka justru ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. "Jonginie tidak mau pulang?" tanyanya penasaran.

"_Ani_. Kalian pulang saja duluan. Aku mau diam dulu disini." Ia kemudian menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seolah mengusir mereka.

"Huh! Jonginie menyebalkan! Tapi jangan pulang telat ya. Nanti _eomma_ marah." Setelah itu Taemin pun berjalan pulang denga Moonkyu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang berbaring di bawah pohon. Kembali menikmati angin lembut yang membelainya.

Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati keheningan yang begitu menangkan ini. Namun tak lama ia memejamkan matanya ia mendengar suara isak tangis. Ia mambangunkan dirinya dan mencari-cari asal suara tersebut hingga dirinya melihat seorang bocah –mungkin seumuran dengannya- tengah menangis sambil menengok-nengokan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Bunny... _eodiga_?" bocah itu terus mencari-cari ke setiap tempat yang ia lihat. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Rambutnya yang di ikat atas itu terlihat sedikit berantakan dan baju biru serta rok pink miliknya terlihat kotor.

"Hei! Kau sedang mencari apa?" teriak Jongin. Bocah itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk mencari bunny –setidaknya itu yang Jongin dengar-.

Jujur saja begitu bocah tersebut mengangkat wajahnya Jongin begitu tercekat. Walaupun umur Jongin masih bisa di katagorikan sebagai anak-anak namun ia tahu bagaimana seseorang bisa di katagorikan manis. Dan bocah yang memandangnya itu benar-benar manis. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena menangis. Matanya yang sipit sedikit membengkak –efek dari menangis juga. Hidungnya mungil dan mancung. Dan bibirnya tipis kecil sangat menggemaskan. Oh dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang tidak begitu berisi namun tidak kurus juga tapi justru membuatnya terlihat sangat manis di mata Jongin.

"A-aku mencari hiks... Bunny-ku." Cicitnya kemudian ia mulai kembali mencari-cari bunny-nya –yang entah apa itu-.

"Akan aku bantu carikan." Jongin kemudian berlari ke arahnya. Ia juga mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari bunny. Tapi barulah ia sadar ia bahkan tidak tahu bunny itu sebenarnya apa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada bocah manis di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong. Bunny-mu itu apa?"

"Bunny itu hiks... boneka kelinci hiks... putih. Hiks... hadiah dari appaku." Jawabnya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bawah. Masih belum meyerah rupanya ia.

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari boneka kelinci putih yag di sebutkan oleh bocah di sampingnya ini. Tak lama kedua obsidian-nya menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna putih mencuat di belakang semak-semak di dekat pohon tempat ia membaringkan tubuhnya tadi. Ia memicingkan matanya mencoba mamastikan apa yang di lihatnya itu benar. Setelah di rasa itu bukan hanya sekedar imajinasinya ia kemudian mendekat dan mencoba meraih benda tersebut. Ia menarik benda tersebut dengan perlahan takut merusak benda –yang sepertinya- sangat berharga bagi bocah yang baru ia temui tadi.

Begitu senangnya ia ketika benar yang di tarikya itu adalah sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih –yang sekarang tidak terlalu putih lagi-. "Heeei... aku menemukannya!" teriaknya kencang. Ia segera berlari menghampiri bocah tersebut dan memberikan boneka yang ia temukan padanya. "Apa ini yang kau cari?"

Bocah itu terlihat sumringah. Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya. Ia mengangguk antusias lalu mengambil boneka tersebut dari tangan Jongin. "Gomawo." Ucapnya disertai dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajah manisnya. Jongin pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oh iya! Namamu siapa? Aku Jonginie."

Bocah itu melirik uluran tangan Jongin di hadapannya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu kemudian ia menjabat tangan Jongin. "Aku Hunnie."

"Oya, Hunnie. Apa kamu orang baru disini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu dimanapun." Tanya Jongin penasaran begitu mereka telah mendudukan tubuh mungil mereka di bawah pohon tempat Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya tadi sebelum ia bertemu dengan Hunnie.

"_Ani_. Aku disini untuk mengunjungi Halmoni-ku. Aku sebenarnya tinggal di Kanada." Tuturnya.

"_Jijja_? Waaa... tempat tinggalmu jauh ya." Jongin memandang bocah di sampingnya ini terkagum-kagum. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia mengagumi kecantikan dan kemanisan bocah ini. Wajahnya setelah berhenti menangis terlihat begitu putih bagai salju dan itu membuatnya berkali-kali lebih manis. Dan lagi Jongin sendiri juga baru menyadari bahwa selain manis ia juga cantik. Terlebih dengan bola mata _hazel_-nya yang terlihat berkilau dan bulu mata lentiknya.

"Jonginie aku mau pulang ya! Nanti _eomma_ mencariku." Bocah manis itu pun berdiri yang diikuti langsung oleh Jongin. "Jonginie tidak pulang?"

"Aku baru akan pulang. Oya, besok Hunnie mau main sama Jonginie tidak?" tawar Jongin. Dalam hatinya ia terus berteriak 'ayo jawab iya. Ayo jawab iya.'

"Boleh."

Jongin pun –tanpa ia sadari- melompat-lompat dengan gembira tak lupa berteriak-teriak senang. Bocah di sampingnya itu hanya memandangnya heran. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu besok Jonginie tunggu disini _ne_?" tanyanya antusias. Bocah tersebut menganggukan kepalanya lucu kemudian tersenyum manis pada Jongin, membuat Jongin merasa meleleh melihat senyum manis itu. Pasalnya ketika ia tersenyum seperti itu matanya juga seolah ikut tersenyum dan hal itu semakin membuat Jongin berpikir ia berjuta-juta kali lebih manis.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Jonginie. _Pai pai_." Setelah itu bocah itu pun berlari pelan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih asyik memandanginya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri *ih Jongin kecil-kecil udah mesum #di gampar jongin*

.

.

.

Entah kenapa sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Jongin dan juga Hunnie untuk bermain bersama di bawah pohon maple dimana mereka pertama kali berkenalan. Jongin selalu menceritakan berbagai hal yang sering ia dan teman-temannya lakukan saat di sekolah ataupun luar sekolah. Hunnie sendiri juga sering bercerita hanya saja bocah manis itu lebih sering bercerita tentang keluarganya. Hingga pada saat hari terakhir kunjungan bocah manis itu. Jongin bercerita tentang suatu hal yang berbeda pada bocah manis itu.

"Hunnie. Kamu tahu apa itu pacaran?" tanyanya polos. Kedua obsidian itu menatap _hazel_ milik sang bocah manis intens. Hunnie menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia tahu apa itu pacaran.

"Pacaran itu berarti kita akan bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi." Jawabnya tak kalah polos.

"Kalau begitu Hunnie mau jadi pacar Jonginie?" kembali Jongin menatapa kedua manik _hazel_ itu intens. Kali ini disertai kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan mungik milik bocah manis itu hingga terlihat jelas perbedaan warna kulit yang begitu kontras.

Bocah manis itu menatap Jongin lucu. Ia juga mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum. "_Ne_. Aku mau jadi pacar Jonginie. Tapi Jonginie kata _eomma_ pacaran itu kalau kita sudah besar. Kita kan masih kecil jadi harus bagaimana?"

Jongin kini menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada sang bocah manis. Menggantinya dengan memegang dagunya. Tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir. "AH! Aku tahu. Kalau begitu kalau kita sudah besar nanti dan kita bertemu lagi Hunnie harus jadi pacar Jonginie, _ne_?"

Sang bocah manis pun mengangguk antusias. "_Ne_."

Mereka berdua pun menanutkan kedua kelingking mungil mereka. Pertanda bahwa sebuah perjanjian telah di buat. Di bawah pohon maple yang mempertemukan mereka. Dan entah ide konyol dari mana Jongin memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah mahkota dari ranting-ranting yang mereka temukan. Jonginlah yang membuat mereka. Ia berterima kasih pada Noonanya yang pernah mengajarinya membuat hal yang seperti ini. Ia juga berterima kasih pada kejeniusannya karena berhasil membuat dua mahkota yang berbeda bentuk. Milik Jongin sengaja ia beri tanda berbentuk beruang –walaupun bentuknya sama sekali tidak seperti beruang-. Sedangkan milik sang bocah manis di berinya tanda kelinci –yang kembali berbentuk aneh-. Mereka pun berjanji akan bertukar mahkota tersebut jika mereka sudah bertemu dan berpacaran nanti.

Setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan sebuah janji yang terukir indah dalam hati masing-masing. Berharap walaupun akan ada jarak dan waktu yang akan memisahkan mereka, mereka akan kembali bertemu dan bersatu.

TBC

**Hahaha akhirnya saya berhasil mempublish FF ini.**

**Oya, ini masih prolog ya! Chapter 1 nya akan segera saya kerjakan dan akan di usahaka agar cepat selesai. Mumpung ada waktu dan ada mood buat nulis.**

**Maaf kalau semisal ada banyak sekali typo. Maklum lah saya itu orang gak mau repot baca berulang-ulang *alias males***

**By the way... noemu kamsahamnida bagi yang telah membaca FF ini dan yang telah rela memberikan review untuk FF ini *itupun kalo ada*.**

**Review readerdeul semua akan memberikan motivasi tersendiri buat saya yang sering sekali males ini.**

**Pai pai! Sampai ketemu lagi.**

**Salam sejahtera *lah?***


	2. Chapter 1

**Is that you?**

**By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada disini bukan milik saya. Kalo milik saya Sehun sama Kai udah saya bawa pulang.**

**Rate : Setelah di pikir-pikir akan lebih cocok T**

**Pair : Kaihun/Sekai.**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi**

**oOo**

**Chapter 1**

**oOo**

Matahari telah terbit dan bersinar beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua mahluk yang hidup di siang hari telah terbangun untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Terkecuali seorang _namja_ berkulit _tan _yang masih asyik berselancar di alam mimpi. Bergelut dengan selimut tebal dan bantal-bantalnya. Bahkan ketika sang _eomma _dengan ganasnya menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya ia masih tetap tidak bergeming. Toh sang _eomma _tidak akan bisa masuk karena pintunya sudah ia kunci, pikirnya.

Tak tahan dengan kelakuan putra bungsunya ini sang _eomma _memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan alat andalannya. Kunci cadangan. Kenapa ia tidak mengeluarkan sejak tadi? Kan jadi tidak perlu menghabiskan tenaganya percuma hanya untuk menggedor pintu. Alasannya adalah karena ia sendiri lupa kalau ia punya kunci cadangan. Maklum faktor U *digeplak _eomma _Jongin*

Begitu berhasil membuka pintu kamar putra bungsunya itu ia tanpa segan masuk ke dalamnya. Terlihat dengan jelas oleh kedua matanya bahwa sang putra bungsunya itu masih asyik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Karena kesal ia segera menyibak kan selimut berwarna biru gelap tersebut. Dan terlihatlah seorang _namja_ yang kini meringkukan dirinya sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangannya.

"Jongin-ah Ireona! Kau pikir sudah jam berapa sekarang? Cepat bangun atau kalau tidak aku akan menyirammu." Gertak sang _eomma._

_Namja tan _tersebut –yang ternyata adalah Jongin- sama sekali tidak memperdulikan gertakan sang _eomma. _Justru ia semakin meringkukkan dirinya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Sedangkan sang _eomma _yang merasa bahwa urat kesabarannya sudah putus memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengambil segayung (?) air dingin *di sana emang ada gayung ya?*. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia ingin menyiram putra bungsunya itu dengan se-baskom air namun sayangnya tenaganya sudah terkuras untuk menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jongin. Tapi walaupun hanya segayung itu sudah cukup memberikan efek luar biasa bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Buktinya begitu sang _eomma _dengan sangat tidak ber-prikeibuan menyiramnya dengan air dingin, ia langsung berteriak dan celingukan karena dikiranya rumahnya terkena tsunami.

"_YA! EOMMA_ KENAPA MENYIRAMKU SEPERTI ITU?" protes Jongin tidak terima karena sekarang kepalanya sudah sangat basah –dan dingin-.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADA _EOMMA, BABO_!" sang eomma pun dengan kejamnya memukul kepala Jongin. "Sekarang cepat bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. _Eomma _tidak mau kalau kau sampai terlambat di hari pertamamu!" setelah itu sang _eomma_ pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Jongin. Tak lupa ia menutupnya dengan sangat keras membuat sang pemilik pintu kamar meringis mendengarnya. Sungguh kejam nyonya Kim itu.

Dengan kesal Jongin pun turun dari singgahsananya –menurutnya- dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Begitu selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, ia memastikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar wangi dan tampan. Sebelum keluar dari kamar ia juga sedikit mengacak-acak surai hitamnya, agar berkesan seperti seorang _bad boy _begitu pikirnya_._

Ketika ia masuk ke ruang makan dapat ia lihat _noona-nya _sudah dengan manis duduk di meja. Memakan sarapannya, sepotong roti bakar dengan selai _strawberry_. Namun ia tidak melihat kehadiran _appa_-nya di sana. Padahal biasanya sang _appa _akan menyapanya dengan hangat, berbading terbalik dengan sang _eomma _yang menurutnya sungguh tidak ber-prikeibuan.

Seolah mengerti dengan tingkah _dongsaeng-nya, _Hyoyeon pun berkata "_Appa_ berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya hari ini ada rapat penting dan ia harus ikut."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk mengerti lalu duduk di sana. Ia memakan rotinya dengan santai. Sesekali ia juga memain-mainkan makanan tersebut yang langsung dapat bentakan dari sang _eomma_ karena sudah mempermainkan makanan hasil jerih payahnya.

Begitu selesai dengan sarapan Jongin segera berpamitan pada _eomma_ dan _noona-_nya. Ia berlari keluar dan –lagi- di marahi oleh _eomma_-nya karena ia hampir saja menjatuhkan vas bunga kesayangan sang _eomma_.

Udara pagi yang dingin langsung menerpa kulit _tan _Jongin begitu keluar. Membuatnya sedikit mengigil. Ini lah salah satu alasan mengapa ia malas bangun pagi. Harus bertahan dengan udara dingin yang akan langsung menusuk-nusuk kulit _tan _nan eksotisnya. Dan jangan lupakan rasa kantuk yang menghampirinya. Ia merutuk _eomma_-nya karena dengan seenaknya ia mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Padahal ia sedang asyik menari bersama dengan artis _favorite-nya. _Boa.

"Kai-ah. _Annyeong_!" sapa Taemin, sepupunya sambil menepuk punggungnya keras-keras. Hampir saja Jongin terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak punya keseimbangan yang bagus.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil menatap sepupunya itu kesal. "Kau ini ingin menyapaku atau malah membunuhku?" tanya Jongin ketus. Taemin sendiri hanya tertawa melihat ekspersi Jongin atau yang sekarang sering ia panggil Kai. Entah alasan apa nama Jongin tiba-tiba bertrasformasi menjadi Kai. Hanya saja setiap kali ia menanyakannya Jongin selalu menjawabnya 'supaya terdengar keren.'

"Hahaha... _Mianhae_. Kau kenapa _eoh_? Mukamu kusut begitu?" Taemin mulai memperhatikan wajah Jongin intens. Tak lama ia mejentikan jarinya mengerti. "Jangan-jangan kau sedang mimpi _itu _tapi tiba-tiba _eomma_-mu itu menyirammu." Tebaknya asal yang sebenarya cukup akurat, mengenai sang _eomma _yang menyiram dirinya.

"_YA_! APA MAKSUDMU LEE TAEMIN? KAU PIKIR AKU SEMESUM ITU?"

Taemin kembali tertawa hanya saja sekarang lebih keras. Ia bahkan sampai harus memegagi perutnya sangking lepasnya ia tertawa. "Hahaha... itu tuh kau saja yang berpikiran seperti itu. Padahal aku kan mau bilang kalau kau pasti bermimpi bisa menari bersama Boa."

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin sekarang Lee Taemin sudah ditemukan tewas karena saat ini Jongin tengah menatapnya tajam. Namun tak lama ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Percuma beradu pendapat dengan Taemin, ujung-ujungnya dia juga yang akan kalah. Lebih baik ia memasang tampang super datarnya dan tidak mengindahkan setiap ledekan tak langsung Taemin.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte dengan Taemin yang terus berbicara. Jongin sendiri hanya menanggapinya singkat dan tetap anteng dengan wajah super datarnya. Masih marah rupanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Moonkyu bagaimana kabarnya ya di Busan? Sudah lama dia tidak mengabari kita." Ucap Taemin tiba-tiba. Jauh dari topik yang tadi ia bicarakan. Padahal sedari tadi ia membicarakan tentang sekolah baru mereka tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mengalihkannya pada salah satu teman dekat mereka yang saat ini tinggal di Busan.

"_Molla_. Mungkin saja sekarang dia sudah bisa makan manusia." Jawab Jongin sekenanya. Entah kenapa begitu mengingat Moonkyu ia malah ingat pada nafsu makan orang itu. Benar-benar seperti monster. Ingat dirimu sendiri, bukankah kau juga kalau makan sudah seperti monster *di geplak jongin*

"Hahaha... mugkin saja."

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di halte bus. Yang perlu mereka lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka dengan selamat menuju tempat mereka akan menimba ilmu.

.

.

.

"ANDWAE!" teriak seorang _namja _berkulit putih pucat sembari berlari-lari tak tentu arah. Rupanya ia tengah menjauhi sang _eomma. _Mengapa demikian? Oh ternyata sang _eomma_ tengah menyodor-yodorkan seragam _yeoja_ padanya. Memaksa sang _namja _untuk memakai seragam itu, bahkan ia juga menyodorkan *ehem* dalamannya pada sang _namja._

"Ayolah Sehunie, eomma hanya ingin melihatmu memakai ini sekali saja." pinta sang _eomma. _Tak lupa ia juga memakai jurus _aegyo _andalannya. Namun bukannya luluh _namja _pucat tersebut malah merasa ingin muntah melihatnya. Sebut ia tidak sopan tapi siapa yang akan tahan melihat seorang wanita empat puluh tahunan memasang _aegyo. _Yang pasti bukan dia.

Ia terus berlari. Seragam _namja _yang telah ia pakai dengan begitu rapi sekarang justru menjadi sangat berantkan. Kemeja yang sedikit menyembul keluar dan dasi yang loggar. Ah dan jangan lupakan peluh yang mengalir hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia sangat bersyukur begitu ia melihat sosok jangkung seorang _namja _berambut _blonde _yang sepertinya baru keluar dari kamarnya. Segera saja ia berlari ke arahnya dan bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar _namja _jangkung tersebut. "_HYUNG _SELAMATKAN AKU!"

Sang _eomma _yang melihat putra bungsunya itu berlindung di balik tubuh tegap putra sulungnya itu langsung mem_pout_kan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. "Yifaaan... minggirlah. _Eomma _ingin melihat putra _eomma _yang manis itu memakai seragam cantik ini." rengeknya. Yifan atau ia lebih memilih di panggil Kris –putra sulungnya- hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat kelakuan sang _eomma _yang kelewat kekanakan itu.

"_Eomma. _Bukankah _eomma _sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak lagi memaksa Sehunnie memakai pakaian _yeoja _lagi." Tuturnya lembut. Sang _eomma _justru semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya –itupun jika memang bisa- dan sekarang di tambah dengan pipinya yang menggembung.

"_Ne ne... eomma _tidak akan memaksa lagi Sehunie memakai baju _yeoja_." Setelah itu sang _eomma _pun pergi meninggalkan kedua putranya itu. Ia berjalan gontai menuju arah dapur.

Sehun yang bersembunyi di balik punggung _hyung_-nya itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Beruntung ia bertemu dengan Kris kalau tidak ia tidak tahu nasibnya nanti. Mungkin nantinya _eomma-_nya itu akan memaksanya ke sekolah dengan pakaian _yeoja. _Entahlah kadang _eommanya _itu begitu ekstrim dalam hobinya.

Ia ingat saat dulu masih kecil _eomma_-nya itu selalu mendandaninya layaknya _yeoja. _Katanya sih karena dia adalah seorang designer baju jadi Sehun harus membantunya memakai baju-baju design miliknya. Dan barulah setelah hidup selama sepuluh tahun ia baru menyadari bahwa sang _eomma _telah melakukan tindakan melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia. Dan dalam kasus ini ialah korbannya.

"Sehunnie _gwenchana_?" tanya Kris membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sebentar. "_Ne. Gwenchana Hyung._ Ah... ngomong-ngomong _gomawo _karena telah membantuku –lagi._"_

Kris terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak-acak surai _blonde _milik _dongsaeng_-nya itu yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari sang korban. "_Kajja _kita turun. _Appa _dan _eomma _pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ajaknya yang di sambut anggukan antusias dari Sehun.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan mereka disambut oleh pemandangan _appa _mereka yang sedang sarapan pagi. Ia memakan pancake-nya sesekali menyesap kopi di cangkir miliknya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari koran hari ini.

"_Daaaaddyyyy... Morning!" _sapa Sehun ceria. Sang _appa _segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada putra bungsunya yang kini tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"_Morning sweety." _Balas sang _Appa _tak lupa ia juga memamerkan senyum khas seorang ayah padanya. "_Morning _Kris." Tak lupa sang _appa _juga mengucapkan salam pada putra sulungnya.

"_Morning Dad."_

Sang _eomma _yang kebetulan sudah ada di sana kembali menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia merasa tak dianggap oleh kedua putranya. "Kenapa kalian hanya menyapa _appa _kalian? Memangnya kalian tidak ingin menyapa _eomma _kalian yang cantik ini eoh?"

Kris terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sang _eomma. _"Moring Mom." Tak lupa senyum menawan miliknya ia berikan pada sang _eomma _tercinta. Sedangkan si bungsu hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu begitu melihat sang _eomma. _Rupanya ia masih marah dengan tingkan sang _eomma _pagi ini.

"Sehunnie... maafkan _eomma ne? Eomma _tadi pagi kelepasan sangking senangnya melihat seragam sekolah barumu. Kau tahu kan di Kanada itu tidak ada yang namanya seragam sekolah." _Eomma-_nya kini menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Sehun sendiri masih mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memelas _eomma_-nya.

Kedua pria dewasa yang berada bersama mereka memandang mereka bergantian. Sepertinya memang benar pepatah 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya'. Buktinya _eomma _dan putranya ini sama-sama memiliki tingkah kekanakan.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian jangan marahan begitu. Sehunnie kamu maafkan _eomma_-mu _ne? _Bukankah tadi kamu sudah mendengarkan penjelasannya. Ia hanya kelepasan. Dan _Yoebo_ kamu juga harus bisa menahan dirimu sendiri. Sehun itu _namja, _tentu saja ia tidak akan mau memakai pakaian _yeoja." _Tutur sang _appa _panjang dan begitu bijaksana. Dua orang yang merasa di ceramahi itu pun saling melirik satu sama lain.

"_Arrasseo. _Tapi eomma harus janji pada Sehunnie kalau eomma tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Yaksokhae?" pinta Sehun pada sang _eomma. _Ia juga mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada sang _eomma _yang langsung disambut dengan antusias oleh sang _eomma._

"_Yaksokhae." _Dan seperti itulah mereka berjanji satu sama lain. Saling menautkan jari kelingking walaupun kadang sang _eomma _sering melanggarnya tapi mereka tetap melakukannya. Terdengar kekanakan memang namun itulah mereka. Duo _eomma _dan anak yang kekanakan.

Dua orang yang melihat adegan manis tersebut hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Seperti seorang _fans_ yang melihat adegan _favorite _di drama yang ia sukai. Kris yang tersenyum melihat tingkah manis _dongsaeng _-nya dan sang _appa _yang tersenyum melihat tingkah manis istri dan putra bungsunya.

"Kenapa kalian tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Sehun penasaran begitu melihat tingkah aneh _hyung _dan _appa_-nya. Yang di tanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanpa melepas senyum aneh mereka.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka Sehunnie. Ayo makan sarapanmu _chagiya." _Tutur sang _eomma. _Ia pun segera menyodorkan pancake denga sirup coklat kesukaannya. Sehun yang melihat makanan kesukaannya tersebut segera memakan makanan itu dengan lahap. Ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil jika sudah makan denga lahap seperti itu. Tak jarang sirup coklat menempel di bibir mungilnya dan langsung di hapus dengan tissue oleh _eomma-_nya. Benar-benar seperti bayi besar.

"_Chagiya, _hari ini kamu berangkat dengan _hyung_-mu ne!" seru sang _eomma _tiba-tiba. Sehun yang mendengarkannya langsung merengek pada sang _eomma._

"Waeee? Aku kan ingin berangkan bareng _appa." _Sehun mengayun-ayunkan lengan _eomma_-nya lucu. Padahal ia ingin sekali berangkat dengan _appa_-nya. Sebenarnya bukan ia tidak mau berangkat bersama _hyung_-nya hanya saja pengalaman di Kanada membuatnya tidak pernah mau lagi berangkat dengan sang _hyung._

"_Appa_-mu hari ini sedang ada rapat penting _chagiya. _Lagipula apa salahnya berangkat dengan _hyung_-mu eoh? Sekolah dan Universitas _hyung_-mu kan satu arah sedangkan kantor _appa_-mu berbeda arah Sehunnie." Tutur sang _eomma _panjang lebar. Tapi Sehun sendiri masih tidak mau dan tetap saja mengayun-ayunkan lengan sang _eomma _kesal.

"_Hyung _itu suka kebut-kebutan _eomma. _Aku tidak mau berangkat bareng _hyung." _Rengeknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya sang _eomma _langsung menatap Kris tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap langsung menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya gugup.

"Ahahaha... itu _eomma... Eum... _aku berjanji tidak akan kebut-kebutan lagi. Lagipula disini mana bisa kebut-kebutan." Tutur Kris gugup.

Sang _eomma _kemudian mengalihkan pandangan-nya lagi pada putra bungsunya. "Tuh kan, _hyung-_mu bilang tidak akan kebut-kebutan. Jadi hari ini Sehunnie berangkat dengan _hyung _ne?"

Sebenarnya Sehun masih takut dan tidak begitu mempercayai janji _hyung_-nya itu tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk saja. Toh ia adalah anak baik yang tidak mau merepotkan _appa _tercintanya. "_Arrasseo."_

"Kalau _hyung_-mu itu kebut-kebutan lagi. Lapor saja pada _eomma_ ne?" kata sang _eomma _disertai senyum lembutnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya ia punya jaminan atas keselamatan hidupnya.

Sehun dan Kris berangkat menggunakan mobil sport kesayangan Kris. Lamborgini Gallardo merah *mobil impian saya XD*. Dan selama perjalan Sehun tak henti-hentinya berdoa untuk keselamatan dirinya. Ia tidak mau mati muda. Ia masih ingin bertemu dengan orang _itu._

.

.

.

Kelas X-A. Kelasnya berada. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan masuk kelas unggulan padahal selama di Kanada ia selalu masuk kelas reguler. Ia rasa ia harus berterima kasih pada _hyung _dan _eomma_-nya. Kalau saja _eomma_-nya tidak memaksa Kris untuk membantunya belajar dan Kris mengajarinya dengan –harus Sehun akui- baik ia mungkin akan berada di kelas yang rata-rata. Seperti kelas D ke bawah.

Hari ini hanya pengenalan saja tapi Sehun merasa risih. Kenapa? Karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal satu orang pun disini. Ayolah selama lebih dari empat belas tahun hidupnya ia habiskan di Kanada dan hanya dua kali setahun ia ke Korea, tempat kelahirannya. Dan sekarang disinilah ia, bersekolah di Korea tanpa mengenal siapa pun.

"Heeei... kau sendiri saja? Apa kau tidak ada teman." Tiba-tiba teman sekelasnya menghampirinya. Ia adalah seorang _namja _yang manis dengan surai kecoklatan dan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Sehun mengangguk malu. "Aku pindahan dari Kanada jadi tidak ada satupun yang aku kenal disini." Tuturnya pelan.

"_Jijja_? Aku juga tidak ada teman di kelas ini. kebanyakan temanku ada di kelas lain. Oya, Lee Taemin _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Taemin atau Taeminnie seperti teman-temanku yang lain." Teman sekelasnya itu –atau Taemin- mengulurkan lengannya pada Sehun. Memintanya untuk menjabat tangannya yang langsung di sambut baik oleh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun _imnida_. Panggil saja Sehun."

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat namun ia tidak begitu mengingatnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingatnya, tentu saja dengan tetap berusaha untuk tidak mengabaikan Taemin. Ia tidak ingin dianggap aneh oleh teman barunya ini.

"Sehun-ah _kajja _kita ke kantin. Akan aku kenalkan pada teman-temanku yang lain." Ujar Taemin tiba-tiba. Ia langsung menarik Sehun keluar sambil berlari-lari kecil. Sehun dengan terpaksa harus terseret-seret oleh Taemin yang tidak ia sangka punya tenaga yang besar padahal ia lebih pendek darinya.

Selama di perjalanan menuju ke kantin –yang ternyata lumayan jauh-, Taemin tidak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang teman-temannya itu. Dan selama perjalanan Sehun juga tak henti-hentinya berusaha mengingat kapan ia pernah bertemu dengan _namja _yang sedang menyeretnya ini. Begitu Taemin menyebutkan sesuatu tentang sepupunya barulah ia ingat. Taemin ini adalah orang yang waktu itu pernah orang _itu _kenalkan padanya.

Mungkin saja orang _itu _bersekolah disini, pikir Sehun. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata mereka telah sampai di kantin. Segera saja Taemin menyeretnya ke sebuah bangku yang telah ditempati oleh empat orang _namja. _Dan sepertinya tiga diantaranya adalah _sunbae_nya. Terlihat dari warna dasi mereka yang berbeda, tapi ia tidak yakin dengan _namja _yang satu lagi karena ia membelakangi mereka.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Kai-ah."sapa Taemin heboh begitu sampai di bangku tersebut. Sehun sedikit heran kenapa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang Taemin panggil _sunbae _atau kalau tidak _hyung._

"Taemin-ah!" seru tiga orang _sunbae _itu tak kalah heboh sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya terdiam. Ia tengah makan rupannya.

"Taemin-ah, siapa yang di sebelahmu itu?" tunjuk _sunbae _bermata sipit padanya.

"Oh... dia teman baruku. Kenalkan namanya Sehun, dia pindahan dari Kanada."

"Salam kenal Sehun-ah. Byun Baekhyun _imnida_." Kata _sunbae _bermata sipit yang tadi menunjuknya.

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_. Kau boleh memanggilku Chanyeol atau Happy Virus atau _hyung _yang tampan." Sambung _sunbae _tinggi berkacamata yang ada di sebelah _sunbae _bermata sipit.

"Oh! Kau juga bisa memanggilnya Yoda. Soalnya telinganya itu mirip Yoda." Baekhyun kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak yang langsung mendapat protes tak terima dari Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka Sehun-ah. Ah! Kim Jongdae _imnida_. Kau boleh memanggilku Chen." Kata _sunbae _yang duduk di sebelah _namja _yang masih asyik makan di sebelahnya. Melihat _namja _itu tidak juga memperkenalkan dirinya Jongdae –atau ia menyebut dirinya sendiri Chen- langsung menyikut _namja _itu. membuatnya sedikit tersedak. "Ya! Kkamjong, segera perkenalkan dirimu."

_Namja _tersebut segera mengakhiri makannya dengan terpaksa kemudian memandang Sehun yang kini duduk di hadapannya, -disebelah Baekhyun tepatnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu Sehun tahu bahwa _namja tan _yang kini menatapnya intens adalah orang _itu. _Jangan tanya mengapa ia tahu karena ia hanya tahu saja.

"Kim Jongin imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

Tanpa sadar Sehun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Oh Sehun imnida."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**oOo**

**Hahaha akhirnya selesai juga XD**

**Saya tidak menyangka akan menyelesaikan chapter 1 secepat ini. Padahal biasanya butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuat satu chapter. Itu semua berkat readerdeul yang bersedia me-review fic ini. Saya benar-benar senang XD**

**Neomu Kamsahamnida bagi yang telah me-review. Maaf kalau misalnya masih ada typo dan bahasa Koreanya aneh. Maklum lah saya baru belajar. Hehehe**

**Sekali lagi Neomu Kamsahamnida bagi**

Kaihun magnae, sayangsemuamembersuju, .9809, InfinitelyLove, byunpies, ChristineOnkey2minKailu22, DiraLeeXiOh, Majestic Hunter, urikaihun, daddykaimommysehun, Kaihun, jung oh jung, SehunBubbleTea1294, Wlyn Xyln, , askasufa, jung yeojin, xxx, nin nina.

**Jeongmal Mianhae karena gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Karena seperti biasa saya malas. Hehehe.**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahan secepatnya. Berdoa saja supaya mood saya tetap ada dan tidak tertelan oleh rasa malas *digeplak reader***

**Ok. Sampai disini dulu annyeong.**

**Salam Yehet! *?***


	3. Chapter 2

**Note : dalam narasi saya akan menggunakan Jongin namun saat orang-orang memanggilnya, ia akan dipanggil Kai. (hehehe takutnya reader pusing)**

**oOo**

**Is that you?**

**By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter bukan milik saya. Kalo milik saya Kris udah saya jadiin suami saya *digebugin fans-nya Kris***

**Pair : Kaihun. Krishun brothership!**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Boys love, OOC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**oOo**

**Chapter 2**

**oOo**

"Kim Jongin imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

Tanpa sadar Sehun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Oh Sehun imnida."

**oOo**

Kedip sekali.

Kedip dua kali.

Kedip tiga kali.

_Okay_. Jongin rasa otaknya sudah mulai _error_ sekarang. Karena apa? Oh... karena ia sekarang berpikir bahwa senyum yang ditunjukan _namja _di hadapannya ini sangatlah manis. Lebih manis dari sekian banyak senyum yang diberikan _yeoja _padanya. Bahkan terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk menculik _namja _ini karena ia ingin senyum itu hanya ditujukan padanya.

Apa yang tadi ia pikirkan? Baiklah, sepertinya ia harus benar-benar memeriksakan kinerja otaknya. Ia tahu kemampuan otaknya itu rata-rata tapi walaupun begitu ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan salah satu aset berharganya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toilet." Dengan itu Jongin pun segera berlari ke toilet secepat kakinya bisa membawanya. Ia ingin membasuh kepalanya dengan air dingin. Mungkin itu bisa membantunya menstabilkan kinerja otaknya dan juga menormalkan detak jantungnya karena sejak tadi ia tidak berhenti berdetak tidak karuan.

Dan sepertinya tindakan Jongin tersebut sukses membuat tiga _namja _yang masih dalam _mode _terpesona tersebut kembali ke alam kesadarannya sendiri. Ketiga _namja _itu adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen. Taemin sendiri sudah cukup kebal dengan pesona-nya karena memang ia sudah lebih dahulu melihatnya dan lebih dahulu terpesona karenanya.

"Hei! Kai kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang pertama kali menyadari sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja berlari. Orang-orang yang di tanya –kecuali Sehun- mengendikan bahunya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Jongin yang kini berada di depan cermin toilet tengah menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dengan alis bertaut. Seluruh wajahnya basah dan rambutnya sangat berantakan.

"Kenapa dengan dirimu Kai? Kau masih normal kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan seperti ini hanya karena sebuah senyum dari _namja_ yang bahkan baru ia kenal. Oh Sehun kalau tidak salah namanya.

Oh... sepertinya otaknya sudah mulai _error _lagi karena ia tengah berpikir bahwa _namja _itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dengan malu-malu. Pipinya memerah. Dan ia meyebut namanya dengan... OH MY GOD!

Jongin kembali membasahi wajahnya. Ia menggosok-gosokan wajahnya kasar dan tak lupa ia juga menepuk pipinya keras, menimbulkan bekas memerah disana.

"Aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini."

Jongin akhirnya kembali ke kantin dengan sangat terpaksa karena orang-orang di dalam toilet tak henti-hentinya memandang dirinya aneh. Salahkan _namja _itu yang telah membuat seorang Kim Jongin menjadi seperti ini. Ia rasa ia harus menuntut Taemin karena telah membawa _namja _itu –Jongin masih enggan menyebut namanya karena efeknya begitu luar biasa- ke dalam grup mereka. Dan akhirnya membuatnya kacau seperti ini.

Begitu sampai ia disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang membuatnya jantungnya serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. _Namja _itu kini tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya yang lain –entah menertawakan apa. Dan suara tawanya itu terdengar begitu indah saat melewati gendang telinganya. Sepertinya Jongin harus segera mempergunakan pertahanan andalannya jika sudah seperti ini. Wajah datar. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin akan sanggup mempertahankan ekpresi super datarnya.

"Lama sekali kau Kai-ah! Dari mana saja eoh?" tanya Taemin begitu Jongin telah kembali mendudukan dirinya di bagkunya. Tepat di sebelah Taemin dan dihadapan_-nya. _Baru saja ia duduk ia merasa kalau ia mulai berkeringat dingin ditatap penuh tanya seperti itu oleh _namja _itu. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan dirinya?

"Kai?" Taemin menatapnya intens, ia juga menusuk-nusuk lengan Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

Aksi Taemin tadi berhasil membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. "A-aku tadi dari toilet. Aku mau ke kelas dulu." Dan setelah itu ia pun melesat keluar kantin meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memandangnya aneh.

"Dia kenapa ya?" tanya Baekhyun –lagi. Karena sepertinya hanya ia yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak itu. Dan kembali yang ditanya –selain Sehun- mengendikan bahu mereka.

Sedangkan Sehun? Ia tampaknya merasa tidak enak. Mungkin Kai tidak meyukainya, itulah pemikiran Sehun.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah selesai lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah. Dan sekarang Sehun merasa bingung. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang karena _hyung_-nya tidak bisa menjemputnya karena masih ada jam kuliah. Selain itu ia juga tidak mungkin memanggil Yoon _ahjussi -_sopir pribadinya- karena ia sedang sakit. Memanggil _appa_-nya pun tidak mungkin karena mungkin beliau masih sibuk di kantornya. Memanggil _eomma_-nya? Itu sama saja ia menggali kuburannya sendiri. Mungkin bukannya diantar pulang, _eomma_-nya itu akan membawanya ke butiknya dan memaksa dirinya memakai pakaian _yeoja. _Hii~ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri.

Bukankah ia bisa naik taksi?

Ia ingin naik taksi tapi sayang sekali dompetnya ketinggalan di kamarnya. Di kantin pun tadi ia jajan sedikit sekali. Itu pun karena ia beruntung menyimpan sedikit uang di saku kemeja sekolahnya. Dan sekarang? Jangankan naik taksi, naik bus saja tidak mungkin.

"Sehun-ah kau tidak pulang?" tanya Taemin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia sudah siap dengan tas yang sudah terlampir rapi di punggungnya.

Sehun tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup. "A-aku rasa aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Uangku tidak cukup." Tuturnya jujur. Ia sungguh malu berkata seperti itu pada teman barunya, tapi mau apa lagi itulah kenyataan.

"_Jinjja? _Pantas saat di kantin kau makan sedikit sekali. Kalau begitu kau mau pulang bersamaku tidak? Sekalian aku antar." Tawar Taemin yang langsung mendapat anggukan senang dari Sehun.

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari kelas. Sehun tidak henti-hentinya berterima kasih pada Taemin karena ia dengan sukarela mengantarnya.

"Sudahlah Sehun-ah. Tidak masalah bagiku." Ujar Taemin disertai dengan senyumnya. Dan sepertinya senyumnya memiliki arti tersendiri, pikir Sehun. "Tapi sebelum kita pulang kau mau kan iku dulu denganku?"

Sehun memandang Taemin dengan –sedikit- perasaan curiga. Pasalnya walaupun Taemin adalah teman sekolahnya –dan teman sekelasnya-, ia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya pada orang baru. Begitulah yang selalu dikatakan _hyung-_nya. "Kemana?"

"Sudahlah ikut saja. Nanti juga kau tahu." Dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. Setidaknya ia punya teman yang akan mengantarkannya pulang.

.

.

.

Jongin kini tengah berdiri tak sabaran di depan pintu gerbang sekolah bersama trio _beagle line _yang tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang hal _random _yang tidak penting. Ia merasa sangat kepanasan padahal musim panas masih lama. Dan Taemin belum juga muncul padahal ia yang mengajak untuk pergi ke _game center._

Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Mencoba mencari-cari _namja _yang sering disebut mirip dengannya hanya saja lebih manis. Sesekali terlihat beberapa _yeoja _melirik ke arah kelompoknya dan begitu tak sengaja pandagan mereka bertemu dengan Jongin –yang masih mencari-cari sepupunya itu- mereka tersenyum malu. Dan entah mengapa begitu Jongin melihatnya ia merasa jijik. Sungguh menggelikan, mereka tersenyum malu-malu begitu seolah yang Jongin lihat adalah mereka. Dasar _yeoja _kepedean.

Kembali Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Taemin yang lenyap entah kemana. Setelah cukup lama ia mencari-cari akhirnya ia melihat wajah sepupunya itu yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Ia berlari-lari sambil menggandeng seseorang dan- OH MY GOD! Kenapa Taemin juga membawa _namja _itu bersamanya?

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Tadi _seonsaengnim _lama sekali mengocehnya." Ucap Taemin begitu ia sampai di hadapan teman-temannya. Semua temannya mengangguk dan mengatakan tak apa terkecuali satu orang. Jongin. Ia sepertinya tengah membatu. "Oya, hari ini Sehun ikut dengan kita ke _game center. _Tidak masalah kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk antusias terkecuali Jongin yang masih asyik membeku di tempat. Sepertinya seorang Kim Jongin alias Kai sedang terpesona dengan wajah _namja _di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah –mungkin akibat berlari diseret-seret Taemin-, nafas yang tak karuan, dan ada peluh yang mengalir di dahinya turun ke wajahnya lalu turun ke leher jenjangnya dan oh-

Jongin segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. Menyingkirkan segala pikiran anehnya yang entah muncul dari mana. Mungkin ia harus mulai menyalahkan _eomma-_nya yang selalu memukul kepalanya kalau sedang kesal padanya karena sekarang otaknya sudah _error _permanen. Ok. Itu terlalu berlebihan Kim Jongin.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun khawatir begitu melihat tingkah aneh Jongin. Manik _hazel-_nya memancarkan rasa khawatir yang kentara di dalamnya dan itu membuat Jongin menelan saliva-nya dengan susah payah karena tiba-tiba tenggorokan-nya terasa kering.

"Gwenchana." Jawab Jongin berusaha menahan suarnya agar terdengar tidak bergetar. Ia kembali memasang ekspresi super datarnya padahal dalam hatinya ia tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat jatungnya yang tidak mau berdetak secara normal.

"Daripada berlama-lama disini mari kita langung saja ke _game _center. _Kajja!" _dan dengan seruan semangat Taemin dan persetujuan dari _trio beagle line _yang juga tak kalah semangat kelima _namja _tersebut melangkahkan kaki mereka ke _game center. _Tempat kesenangan sesaat dan kemurungan di akhir.

Saat di _game center_ hanya Taemin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen yang terlihat bersenang-senang. Pasangan kita, Jongin dan Sehun hanya diam melihat tingkah konyol teman-teman mereka. Chanyeol yang bertarung _dance_ dengan Chen yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang sekitar karena tarian mereka terlihat aneh. Dan Baekhyun yang bermain motor-motoran dengan Taemin yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari anak-anak kecil yang melihatnya karena mereka bertingkah layaknya seorang pembalam professional.

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya ingin ikut bermain hanya saja seperti yang telah dijelaskan, ia tidak memiliki cukup uang. Namun hanya seperti ini pun ia sudah merasa senang. Karena ia merasa terhibur dengan tingkah konyol teman-teman barunya. Ditambah sekarang ia tengah memandangi mereka dengan Jonginnie-nya. Serasa seperti orang tua yang mengawasi anak-anaknya.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri hanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Bukannya ia tidak mau hanya saja ia tidak bisa. Ia takut jika nanti ia mengajak ngobrol _namja _di sebelahnya ini bisa-bisa ia mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. _Image_-nya akan hancur –walaupun jika dilihat lagi _namja _di sampingnya ini sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Jongin rasanya ingin berteriak dan menjedug-jedugkan kepalanya di tembok karena sekarang ia tengah mendengar suara paling merdu di telinganya. Tawa kecil seorang Oh Sehun. Dan lihatlah ia juga berusaha menutupi tawanya dengan punggung tangannya yang terlihat ramping. Persis seperti _gesture_ seorang ibu yang tertawa melihat anaknya. Dan ia akan menjadi ibu bagi anak-anak Jongin nanti.

Baiklah ia mulai berpikiran ingin bunuh diri sekarang. Atau kalau tidak ia ingin mengalami amnesia karena pikirannya sudah sangat ngelantur. Dan ini sudah pada tingkat yang paling parah. Ingatlah Kim Jongin dia itu _namja_ mana mungkin ia bisa hamil. Oh... Jongin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han karena ia mulai berharap.

"Kai Sehun kami pulang duluan ya!" seru Chen yang kini sudah berada di depan Jongin dan juga Sehun.

Sehun mengagguk pelan sedangkan Jongin hanya terdiam. Di belakang Chen mengekor Chanyeol dan Baekhyun –yang sepertinya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan surga sesaatnya-. Taemin pun segera menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Kai, sebelum pulang kita mampir dulu ya ke cafe xxx. Aku lapar." Taemin pun segera beranjak keluar _game center _tanpa menunggu persetujuan baik dari Jongin maupun Sehun.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang Taemin inginkan segera saja namja manis itu duduk di meja yang berada di ujung ruangan sembari menarik-narik lengan kurus Sehun. Sepertinya ia sangat suka menarik-narik namja kurus yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sehun-ah kau ingin makan apa? Aku yang traktir." Tawarnya riang.

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum canggung. Teman barunya ini sungguh sangat baik. "Tidak usah Taemin-ah. Rasanya tidak enak harus merepotkanmu lagi."

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan kok. Ayolah... masa hanya aku yang makan."

Karena merasa tidak enak melihat Taemin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas Sehun akhirnya memesan segelas _chocolate bubbletea _*itu saya XD #plak*. Jongin sendiri memesan segelas cappucino –walaupun sebenarnnya ia tidak ingin namun Taemin tetap saja memaksa memesan sesuatu, tumben sekali anak ini baik padanya.

"Kai. Sehun. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Kalian berdua tunggu disini ya!" setelah itu Taemin pun segera melesat menuju toilet meninggalkan dua sejoli yang hanya bisa terdiam.

Dapat dirasakan aura canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Terlebih mereka sedang duduk berhadapan dan tempat mereka duduk berada paling pojok. _Ugh... so awkward._

Sehun menyeruput bubbletea-nya pelan. Sesekali ia melirik Jongin yang masih anteng memasang wajah super datarnya semenjak mereka berangkat dari sekolah tadi. Sebenarnya Jongin sendiri tengah berusaha menetralkan kerja jantungnya. Ia tidak ingin suara detak jantungnya terdengar oleh Sehun. Sangat memalukan jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Dan sebenarnya dibalik ekspresi super datarnya ia sedang berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk tidak mencium namja di hadapannya ini _senseless. _Ugh... rasanya Jongin ingin sekali menggantikan sedotan yang tengah disedot oleh bibir tipis Sehun dengan bibir tebal miliknya.

Jongin sepertinya sudah berhenti merutuki sistem kerja otaknya yang kacau. Percuma saja ia melakukan itu karena satu hal kecil yang dilakukan Sehun sanggup membuat kerja otaknya yang mulai stabil kembali tidak karuan. Jadi ia biarkan saja otaknya berimajinasi secara liar.

Drrrt Drrt Drrrt

Dering ponselnya mengakhiri fantasi liarnya. Ia segera mengambil benda tipis itu dari saku seragamnya. Di layarnya terpampang nama 'Taeminnie'. Ada apa tiba-tiba anak itu mengirimnya pesan?

_From : Taeminnie_

_Kai aku pulang duluan ya! ^^_

_Tolong kau antarkan Sehun pulang. Kasihan dia dompetnya tertinggal di rumah._

_Tenang saja aku sudah membayar semua makanannya kok! ^_^d_

Begitulah kurang lebih isi pesan dari Taemin. Jongin sendiri baru sadar bahwa sepupunya itu tidak juga kembali dari toilet dan pesan itu menjelaskan kenapa anak itu belum juga kembali. Jongin menggenggam erat ponselnya itu, mungkin jika ia punya kekuatan super ponselnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Sehun yang melihat ekspresi Jongin yang asalnya super datar menjadi super mengerikan segera menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh. Takut-takut ia akan menyerangnya. Ia punya trauma tersendiri melihat orang marah-marah Ok!. Terlebih wajah tampan Jongin terlihat sama mengerikannya dengan wajah _hyung_-nya kalau sedang marah. Ditambah aura mengerikan yang menguar di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya semakin mengerikan.

"Ayo kita pulang!" segera saja Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Sehun yang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar dan cepat Jongin.

"Taemin bagaiamana?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Dia suduah pulang duluan. Tenang saja aku akan mengatarmu pulang. Rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumahku di daerah Gangnam."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba hingga Sehun harus menabrak tubuh kokoh Jongin. Jongin menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Ia tidak percaya bahwa _namja_ polos yang tengah ia tatap ini bertempat tinggal di kawasan _elite_ itu. Seingatnya anak-anak yang bertempat tinggal disana –yang pernah ia temui tentunya- bersifat angkut layaknya raja. Sedangkan anak ini? Ia bahkan bersekolah di sekolah biasa padahal ada sekolah khusus anak-anak orang kaya di Seoul ini. Dan jangan lupakan sikap anak ini saat menghadapi trio abnormal yang tadi bersama mereka, benar-benar biasa padahal biasanya orang-orang seperti Sehun akan langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Dan lagi saat di restoran tadi ia juga bersikap merendah. Apa benar anak ini anak orang kaya?

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jongin memastikan dan Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Kalau kau memang kaya kenapa tidak minta di jemput saja?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah minta jemput pada _hyung-_ku tapi dia masih ada jam kuliah. Aku tidak bisa memanggil _appa_ karena dia pasti masih sibuk di kantor. Dan aku juga tidak bisa memanggil Yoon _ahjussi_ karena dia juga masih sakit." Tuturnya polos. Sungguh anak baik. Orang tuanya pasti mengajarinya dengan baik.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau memang begitu. Tidak kusangka ada anak orang kaya yang baik sepertimu."

"Hm? Apa tadi yang kau katakan Kai?"

"_Ani_." Jongin pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang kembali diikuti Sehun. Kali ini Jongin berjalan lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua karena begitu akan keluar dari mall tempat _game center_ itu berada di luar sedang hujan sangat deras. Dan jarak halte bis dan mall ini juga tidaklah dekat. Bodohnya Jongin karena tidak membawa payung seperti yang telah diberitahukan _eomma-_nya.

"Kau bawa payung?" Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun berharap anak baik sepertinya membawa payung dan jawaban Sehun adalah gelengan kepala yang berarti ia juga tidak membawa payung.

"Aku lupa tidak melihat perkiraan cuaca hari ini."

_Oh great_. Bagaimana caranya mereka pulang sekarang? Ia tidak mungkin nekat berlari menerobos hujan ke halte. Lagipula ia tidak ingin di cap buruk karena telah membuat anak orang sakit akibat kenekatannya. Apa ia harus menunggu sampai hujan reda? Tapi memangnya kapan hujan ini akan reda.

Tiba-tiba nada dering khas ponsel terdengar. Jongin tahu itu bukan ponsel miliknya karena sejak kapan Jongin menyukai Justin Bieber, terlebih lagi memasangnya sebagai nada dering di handphone-nya. Sampai kiamat pun ia tidak sudi. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun dan benar saja anak itu tengah berbincang di handphone-nya. Sepertinya dengan _hyung_-nya.

"Aku sekarang berada di mall xxx di jalan xxx. "

"..."

"Aku tidak keluyuran tidak jelas kok. Aku sedang bersama temanku. Dia dengan baik hati akan mengantarkanku pulang, tidak seperti _hyung_!" tanpa sadar Sehun tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sepertinya ia tengah merajuk pada sang _hyung_. Dan itu berhasil membuat Jongin harus menahan napasnya agar tidak bertindak yang tidak-tidak.

"..."

"_Ne. Arasseo._ Aku tunggu ya _hyung._" Dan setelah itu Sehun menutup panggilannya dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kata _hyung_-ku ia akan menjemputku sebentar lagi."

"_Kurae_? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Baru saja Jongin akan menerobos hujan tangannya tiba-tiba di tahan oleh seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Oh Sehun.

"Kau pulang denganku saja. Lagipula masih hujan dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit Kai."

Jongin benar-benar ingin sekali menculik anak ini. Lihatlah tatapan memelasnya itu. Ia bahkan lebih manis dari Sulli yang pernah menjadi _yeoja_ termanis saat masih sekolah menengah dulu. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka menunggu _hyung_ Sehun untuk menjemput mereka berdua. Tak lama datanglah seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi abnormal –sepeti Chanyeol hanya saja ia terlihat lebih tinggi- dengan rambut _blonde_ yang mencolok namun tetap terkesan cocok dengannya. Karena harus Jongin akui ia sangat tampan namun tidak lebih tampan darinya. Ia berjalan mencari-cari seseorang dengan payung transparannya.

"Itu _hyung. Hyung_ disini!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba. Sepertinya _namja_ kelewat tinggi itu adalah _hyung_-nya.

Si _namja_ tinggi itu segera saja berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dengan sebuah lagi yang ia pegang. "Kau ini membuat _hyung_ khawatir saja." Katanya begitu ia sampai dihadapan Sehun dan Jongin. Sehunnya sendiri hanya cengengesan.

"_Hyung_ sekalian antar Kai pulang ya! Kasihan kan dia kalau harus hujan-hujanan." Pinta Sehun ditambah _aegyo_-nya yang selalu berhasil membuat seorang Kris bertekuk lutut.

Kris menghela napasnya panjang melihat kelakuan_ dongsaeng_-nya yang kekanakan namun baik. "Baiklah." Dan setelah itu Kris memberikan sebuah payung yang awalnya untuk Sehun pada Jongin. Ia tidak rela jika _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya harus satu payung dengan _namja _tidak jelas sepertinya, pikir Kris.

Selama diperjalanan bisa dibilang suasananya terasa menegangkan bagi Jongin. Bagaimana tidak? _Hyung_-nya Sehun itu sesekali menatapnya tajam dari balik kaca mobil seolah ia ingin menguliti Jongin hidup-hidup. Jongin yang duduk di kursi belakang ditemani Sehun hanya bisa terdiam ditatap seperti itu olehnya, ia merasa seperti seseorang yang harus menghadapi kakak overprotective kekasihnya. Malangnya nasib seorang Kim Jongin.

Setelah beberapa menit menerobos jalanan kota Seoul dengan Audi A5 hitam milik _appa-ya _Kris –karena ia tidak rela jika mobil kesayangannya basah- akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Jongin. Aaah~ Akhirnya Jongin bisa keluar dari neraka ini. Sehun ingin mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumah tapi sayangnya sang _hyung_ tidak mengizinkannya. Dan Sehun hanya mampu mengucapkan salam perpisahannya melalui kaca mobil dan setelah itu mobil _elite_ itu pun melesat meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam di depan rumahnya.

Jongin segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum _eomma_-nya mulai memarahinya karena ia hanya terdiam di luar. Sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya Sehun segera berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan sang _hyung_ yang masih harus memarkir mobilnya. Sehun segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur _king size_ miliknya. Senyum bahagia tidak terlepas di wajah manisnya. Sungguh hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

Ia mendapat teman-teman baru yang sangat baik padanya. Selain itu ia juga berhasil bertemu dengan Jonginnie-nya. Cinta pertamanya.

Sehun mungkin akan terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika saja _hyung_-nya tidak itu memergokinya. Terlihat Kris memandangnya penuh tanya. Apa mungkin otak _dongsaeng_-nya itu sudah mulai rusak gara-gara kelakuan unik _eomma_-nya?

"Kau kenapa Hun-ah?" Kris mendudukan tubuh tingginya di pinggiran kasur Sehun. Memandang _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya yang masih berbaring di kasurnya dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajah manisnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk _hyung_-nya erat dan singkat. Ia juga mengecup pipinya sekilas sebelum berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan berteriak. "Aku sayang hyung."

Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kadang ia tidak mengerti dengan tingkah _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Ia tersenyum simpul kemudian setengah berteriak pada Sehun. "Aku juga menyangimu _nae dongsaeng_." Lalu ia pun berjalan keluar kamar Sehun.

Begitu selesai dengan kegiatan _private_-nya yaitu mandi dan berpakaian Sehun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kali ini ia tengah memegang sebuah benda kesayangannya yang masih ia jaga baik-baik sampai saat ini. Benda itu adalah hadiah pemberian Jonginnie-nya saat dulu. Sebuah mahkota ranting yang sudah mulai rapuh dengan tanda beruang aneh di tengahnya. Dan hal itu mengingatkannya pada janji kecil mereka saat masih kanak-kanak dulu.

"Kira-kira apa kau masih ingat janji kita, Jonginnie?" Sehun memegang makhota itu di dadannya, senyum sendu kini menggantikan senyum manisnya. "Tentu saja kau tidak ingat. Kalau ingat pun kau tidak akan mugkin mengenaliku. Siapa juga yang akan mengingat seorang _namja _yang berpakaian yang berpakaian _yeoja _sepertiku."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Kim, Jongin sedang uring-uringan di atas kasurnya. Ia tengah memikirkan semua hal yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini. Pertemuannya dengan Oh Sehun. Teman sekelas Taemin dengan senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat. _Namja _manis yang berhasil membuatnya gila seharian. _Namja_ polos yang membuatnya berfantasi aneh.

Setibanya tadi di rumah ia langsung mengguyur dirinya dengan air hangat di _shower._ Biasanya jika ia sedang s_tress_ hal itu akan membantunya menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun kali ini? Walaupun air hangat itu telah membasahi tubunya selama hampir setengah jam penuh ia tidak berhasil menghilangkan bayangan Oh Sehun dalam pikirannya. Malah ia mendapati _eomma-_nya yang berteriak-teriak agar tidak menghambur-hamburkan air. _Great_.

Jongin sendiri terheran-heran dengan sikapnya yang terbilang abnormal –baginya-. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya pada _noona_-nya atau pada Taemin sepupunya namun ia urungkan niat itu. _Noona_-nya itu pasti akan menjawabnya malas-malasan. Sedangkan Taemin? Ia mungkin akan menertawakannya dan mengatainya bodoh dan ia tidak mau itu. Bertanya pada salah satu trio abnormal itu? Ia tidak yakin akan mendapat jawaban yang cukup normal jika ia bertanya pada mereka bertiga. Moonkyu? Ah! Ia baru ingat anak itu. Baru saja ia akan menelpon sahabat lamanya itu namun segera ia urungkan niatan mulia itu begitu mengingat reaksi yang akan diberikan anak itu nantinya. Ia sama kejamnya –ah tidak- ia mungkin lebih kejam dari Taemin. Mungkin selain menertawakannya dan mnegejeknya bodoh ia juga akan meyebar gossip yang tidak-tidak di SNS-nya.

Dan akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa uring-uringan tidak jelas lagi di atas kasurnya. "Apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku, Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**oOo**

**Hohoho... ending yang aneh XD**

**AAAAAH~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenarnya saya sedikit pusing juga untuk chapter selanjutnya.**

**Tapi yasudahlah. Biarkan saja imajinasi saya akan membawanya kemana *halah***

**OK. Karena saya sedang rajin mari kita balas review yang belum saya balas disini**

**Kaihun :** ini udah lanjut. Dan bisa ditebak kan si Kkamjong inget apa enggak.

**Tia kaisookaihunhunhanbaekyeol :** ini udah lanjut XD

**d5 :** salam kenal juga. Hohoho saya tidak akan hiatus *setidaknya saat ini*. ini udah update petir *?*

**Snow :** Iya nih. Kalo Jongin dingin gitu mari kita culik saja Sehun sebelum diculik duluan sama Jongin XD. Hahaha iya nih udah saya panjangin –dikit.

**Jung oh jung :** salam yehet, ohorat, dan overdose juga *?*

**xxx :** sepertinya banyak orang yang ngira ini GS XD. Saya juga like banget sama kelakuan _eomma _sehun.

**sehunWind :** Sehunnya emang namja. Sudah diceritain kok di chap 1 ^^

**Monster uke :** hahaha... begitukah? Apa karena terlalu mempesona #kepedean *digeplak reader*. Saya punya fb cuma jarang saya buka. Saya lebih senang twitter *siapa yang nanya coba?*

**Baiklah segitu dulu dari saya.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan me-review ff ini. saya masih tidak menyangka mendapat respon positif dari readerdeul. Padahal saya sudah sangat pesimis.**

**Mohon bagi yang telah membaca memberikan review-nya. Review readerdeul semua akan membatu saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini XD**

**Salam galaxy! *saya lagi suka sama si galaxy oppa XD***


	4. Chapter 3

**Is that you?**

**By : Chocolate bubbletea**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya Kris udah saya bawa kabur XD**

**Pair : Kaihun. Krishun brothership!. Slight! Kray.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Boys love, OOC, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi**

**oOo**

**Chapter 3**

**oOo**

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan menatapku seperti iku Kai?" tanya Chanyeol risih.

Ya. Itulah yang sedari tadi Jongin lakukan semenjak ia bertemu dengan _namja _tinggi itu di kantin. Ia sedang mengetes dirinya sekarang ini. Mengetes apakah mungkin ia sudah menjadi... _you know. _Tapi mengapa Chanyeol yang menjadi bahan percobaannya? Alasannya jika ia melakukannya pada orang yang dikenal ia tidak akan terlalu dianggap aneh oleh orang lain.

Sebelumnya ia sudah mengetes hal ini pada Baekhyun karena ia berpikir jika memang ia _itu, _mungkin ia menyukai tipe _namja _manis yang mirip dengan _yeoja. _Dan Baekhyun memenuhi kriteria itu. Namun hasilnya? Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.

Dan sekarang ia mengetesnya pada Chanyeol karena mungkin saja ia menyukai tipe _namja _tampan. Dan –menurut _yeoja-yeoja _kecentilan itu- Chanyeol memenuhi kriteria tersebut. Dan di sinilah ia, menatap Chanyeol lekat mencoba memastikan apakah ia mendapat getaran aneh itu jika ia menatapnya. Namun sudah bermenit-menit berlalu dan ia tidak merasakan apapun. Sepertinya ia bukan _itu. _Tapi kenapa ia merasa aneh jika berada di dekat Oh Sehun?

"Cih! Ternyata sama saja!" gerutu Jongin.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari kemarin kau selalu bersikap aneh."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Jongin justru mulai memakan _fried chicken_-nya. Chanyeol sendiri rasanya ingin sekali mencekik bocah di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah menghilangkan nafsu makan Chanyeol dengan tatapan anehnya itu dan sekarang? Bukannya meminta maaf atau apapun itu justru Jongin malah makan makanannya seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Walau bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol itu lebih tua darinya, setidaknya hargailah ia. Pikir Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Yeollie. Biarkan saja anak itu. Kau hanya akan buang-buang tenaga saja jika sudah berurusan dengannya." Lerai Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah mau mencekik Jongin tadi kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menghentikan aksinya.

"Wah! Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut begini?" Taemin yang baru saja datang ke meja Jongin dan yang lainnya menatap teman-temannya itu sedikit bingung. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin seperti biasanya dan memandang Jongin yang sepertinya sedang _bad mood _dengan heran_._ "Kenapa Kai? Dan... kenapa Chanyeol _hyung _terlihat ingin membunuh Kai begitu?" tanyanya penasaran begitu melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tidak kalah buruknya dari Jongin.

"Kalau Kai sih aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau Chanyeol dia jadi begitu karena Kai yang melakukan hal aneh lagi. Dan kali ini Chanyeol yang jadi korbannya." Tutur Chen. Taemin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Sehun?" Baekhyun yang sepertinya menyadari ke-tidak hadiran sang _namja _pucat yang selalu bersama Taemin itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sehun.

"Oh... hari ini Sehun tidak masuk sekolah. Dia Sakit!" ucapan Taemin tadi sukses membuat Jongin menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap sepupunya yang baru akan makan itu.

"MWO? Dia sakit? Dia sakit apa?" tanya Jongin tak sabaran. Dan hal yang mengejutkan Jongin adalah Taemin yang tiba-tiba saja menyeringai ke arahnya. _Oh... this is bad._

"_Chigudeul, _sepertinya aku sudah tahu kenapa dengan Kai akhir-akhir ini." Ujar Taemin tiba-tiba penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. Tiga _namja _yang lebih tua dari Taemin itu segera mengerubuni Taemin dengan antusias.

"YA! Sudah kubilang aku ini tidak kenapa-napa! Dan lagi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Lee Taemin."

"Lalu kalau tidak kenapa-napa kenapa kau terlihat khawatir begitu saat aku bilang Sehun sakit? Kau ini bukan tipe orang yang akan peduli dengan orang yang baru kau kenal Tuan Kim. Dan sikapmu yang selalu aneh saat bersama dengan Sehun semakin menambah kecurigaanku." Tutur Taemin panjang lebar layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang memaparkan analisisnya. "Kau menyukai Sehun kan?"

_Bang! _Itulah yang selalu menghantui Jongin. Perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan itu apakah karena ia menyukai Sehun. "Si-siapa yang menyukai _namja _kelewat cantik itu?" elak Jongin.

_Damn. _Sepertinya ia kelepasan tadi. Kenapa juga ia menyebut Sehun cantik, sekarang seringai Taemin semakin lebar. Membuat Jongin semakin tidak bisa berkutik.

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak begitu. Akui sajalah Kai." Sekarang Chanyeol ikut-ikut menggodanya. Ia yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun kini berpindah tempat ke samping kirinya –yang kanan sudah di tempati Taemin-. "Sikapmu itu terlalu mencolok, kau tahu." Katanya sambil menyikut-nyikut Jongin jahil.

Jongin rasanya ingin menghilang saja sekarang.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Taeyeon _Seonsaengnim _dengan seenaknya saja menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan buku-buku pinjamannya ini ke perpustakaan, padahal ia kan ingin berkumpul bersama teman-teman barunya di kantin. Entah guru matematika itu memang senang sekali menyiksa murid-muridnya atau karena guru itu hanya senang menyiksa Sehun saja. Karena sejak pertama bertemu dengannya, Sehun selalu saja menjadi orang suruhannya.

Begitu sampai di perpustakaan segera saja Sehun menyerahkan buku-buku tebal yang kelewat berat itu pada petugas perpustakaan. Ia tidak mau repot-repot kalau harus mengembalikannya ke rak buku. Namun sepertinya nasib sial sedang ada padanya karena petugas itu sedang sangat sibuk memasukan data-data –yang entah apa itu- ke dalam komputer. Dan ia menyuruh Sehun untuk mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke rak sendiri dan karena Sehun adalah anak yang baik –walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat malas- ia menurut saja dan membawa buku-buku itu untuk segera di kembalikan ke raknya.

Buku terakhir sudah ia masukan kembali ke raknya dengan rapi. Akhirnya ia bisa ke kantin untuk makan bersama teman-temannya. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan perpustakaan ia melihat seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya kesulitan untuk mengambil buku yang terletak di rak paling atas. Ia terlihat berjinjit dan sesekali melompat namun tetap saja ia tidak dapat meraih buku yang ia inginkan.

"Apa ada yang bisa dibantu, _sunbae?" _tanya Sehun sesopan mungkin. Setelah Sehun mendekat ternyata _namja _tadi adalah seniornya. Mungkin ia ada di tingkat akhir –jika dilihat dari warna dasinya.

"Oh! Kebetulan sekali. Bisa kau bantu aku mengambil buku itu." tunjuk _namja _itu pada sebuah buku tebal yang ada di rak paling atas. Sebuah buku tentang bahasa inggris. "Aku cukup kesulitan untuk mengambilnya."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera mengambil buku tersebut, sedikit berjinjit karena rak itu jauh lebih tinggi dari perkiraannya. "Ini _sunbae._" Sehun segera menyerahkan buku itu pada _namja _yang lebih pendek darinya itu. _Namja _itu tersenyum pada Sehun.

"_Gomawo. _Zhang Yixing _imnida. _Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay. Siapa namamu?" ucap _namja _yang bernama Lay itu dengan lembut. Membuat Sehun sedikit tersipu dengan perlakuan baik _sunbae_-nya ini. Karena semasa di Kanada sana ia selalu mendapat perlakuan yang –kurang baik dari senior-seniornya. Jadi ia merasa senang karena di Korea ia mendapat senior-senior yang baik, seperti Lay –tapi ia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin-, dan trio _beagle line_ yang dikenalkan Taemin.

"O-Oh Sehun imnida." Ucap Sehun gugup.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Sehun. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan. _Annyeong." _Lay pun pergi menuju tempat membaca. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum manis di tempatnya.

_Sepertinya kehidupannya di Korea ini akan menyenangkan._

_._

_._

_._

Bel sudah berbunyi. Itu artinya Jongin harus segera masuk ke kelasnya jika tidak ingin terlambat dan dimarahi oleh Heechul _seonsaengnim_ yang terkenal super galak itu. Di perjalanannya menuju ke kelas ia melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru –entah ingin kemana.

_Bukankah Taemin bilang anak itu tidak masuk sekolah?_

Karena penasaran, bukannya masuk ke kelas ia justru mengikuti Sehun. Jongin terus mengikuti Sehun hingga ia sampai di depan perpustakaan. Baiklah ia merasa telah salah mengikuti Sehun kalau tahu jika anak itu akan masuk ke perpustakaan. Mungkin _namja _manis itu hanya ingin meminjam buku. Baru saja Jongin akan kembali ke kelas, ia ingat dengan pernyataan Taemin saat di kantin tadi. Jongin rasa ia harus mengintrogasi Sehun karena sudah membuatnya –ehem- khawatir selama jam istirahat tadi.

Jongin berjalan ke arah sang _namja _manis yang tengah berjinjit mengambil buku di rak paling atas. "Oi!" Seru Jongin begitu sampai tepat di belakang Sehun. Membuat Sehun yang masih fokus untuk mengambil buku yang ia inginkan tersentak kaget.

"Kai?" tanyanya begitu ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

"Bukankah kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

Pertanyaan Jongin tadi membuat Sehun menyernyit bingung. "Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Taemin."

Baiklah. Sehun merasa bingung sekarang. Kenapa Taemin mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Apa mungkin ia marah karena tidak pergi ke kantin bersamanya saat jam istirahat tadi. Pikir Sehun

Sehun yang hanya diam dan justru menopang dagunya dengan lucu itu membuat Jongin sedikit kesal dan gemas. "Kenapa hanya diam?" tanya Jongin tak sabaran membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

"A-ah. _Mianhae. _Aku hanya sedang berpikir saja, kenapa Taemin mengatakan aku tidak masuk hari ini? Aneh."

Sekarang Jongin yang balik menyernyitkan dahinya bingung. Akhir-akhir ini sikap Taemin memang aneh. Apalagi saat tadi di kantin ia dengan seenaknya menyebut kalau Jongin menyukai _namja _di hadapannya ini. "Jadi maksudmu Taemin berbohong, begitu?"

Sehun mengangguk sekilas namun ekspresi bingungnya tiba-tiba saja berubah mejadi ekspresi sedih dan takut. Terlihat seperti anak kucing. "Apa jangan-jangan Taemin marah padaku karena tidak menemaninya ke kantin?" Gumam Sehun. Jongin masih menatap Sehun dan berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak meculik _namja _di hadapannya ini. Karena _well, _dia terlihat sangat manis saat ia menatap dirinya dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu. "Kai. Taemin tidak marah padaku kan?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

Kalau bukan Sehun yang sedang dihadapi oleh Jongin saat ini mungkin ia sudah Jongin jahili. Namun ia terlalu polos untuk di jahili dan Jongin merasa tidak tega –dan tidak bisa- menjahilinya. "_Ani_. Dia tidak terlihat marah pada siapapun."

Sehun menghelan napasnya lega. "Oya, kenapa kau ada tidak ke kelas Kai? Apa _seonsaengnim-_mu juga menyuruhmu untuk mengambil buku di perpustakaan?"

Kelas. Baiklah Jongin rasa ia lupa akan hal itu. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan oh... ia sangat telat sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung saja berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Sehun yang kini menatapnya bingung.

Di perjalanan menuju ke kelas ia tidak henti-hentinya berdoa semoga guru galak itu terlambat masuk kelas. Sesekali ia mendapat teguran dari guru pengawas tapi ia tidak mengindahkannya. Lebih baik ia segera sampai di kelas, walau bagaimanapun ia tidak mau di cap sebagai anak berandal yang bolos di kelas padahal ini masih semester awal. Namun sepertinya dewi _fortuna _sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Ketika ia masuk ke kelas dengan napas tersenggal dan rambut yang berantakan yang ia dapati adalah guru super galak itu tengah menatapnya dengan mengerikan. Jongin hanya mampu menelan ludahnya tanpa mampu mengatakan alasan apapun yang sudah ia susun dalam otaknya saat ia berlari dari perpustakaan tadi.

"KAU! DILARANG MASUK KE KELASKU! KELUAR SEKARANG!"

Seharusnya ia tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Haa~ kalau begini jadinya ia lebih baik diam saja di perpustakaan atau kalau tidak berdiam diri di atap sekolah sampai pelajaran Heechul _Seonsaengnim _selesai. Kalau seperti ini ia akan berakhir di ruang BK.

Jongin hanya mampu menurut dan menutup dengan hati-hati pintu geser kelasnya dan berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan bosan. Ia melihat ke arah samping untuk mencari apapun yang akan menghiburnya selama ia berdiri di depan kelas dan ia melihat Sehun. _Namja _manis itu terlihat membawa banyak sekali buku tebal di kedua tangannya. Ia ingin membantu _namja _manis itu karena ia terlihat begitu kesulitan membawa buku sebanyak itu. Namun apa daya begitu ia bergerak ke arah Sehun, Heechul _seonsaengnim _langsung saja berteriak dari dalam kelas agar tidak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya.

Teriakan Heechul _seonsaengnim _tadi membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Disana tepat di depan ruang bertuliskan 1-4 tersebut berdiri Jongin yang tengah menatapnya. Sehun tersenyum canggung ke arah Jongin. Ia sedikit merasa kasihan dan mungkin bersalah, karena secara tak langsung ia juga yang menyebabkan _namja tan _itu terlambat dan akhirnya harus terdiam di depan kelas begitu.

Setelah Jongin membalas sapaan tak langsungnya dengan sebuah acungan tangan –Sehun sedikit bingung mengapa Jongin melakukan itu dan apa maksudnya-, ia pun masuk ke kelasnya dengan susah payah. Karena buku-buku itu menyusahkan gerak tangannya.

Jongin sepertinya masih terhipnotis oleh senyum Sehun. Ia masih diam dengan posisi yang sama sampai akhirnya getaran di kantung seragamnya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Jongin mengambil smartphone-nya itu dengan hati-hati –takut Heechul _seonsaengnim _melihatnya. Ia mendapati satu pesan dari teman sekelasnya –yang cukup nekat untuk memainkan handphonenya saat pelajaran guru _killer _itu.

_From : Moon Jong Up_

_Mau sampai kapan kau berpose aneh seperti itu? :P_

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya langsung pada _namja _yang tadi mengirim pesan padaya. Ia terlihat kalem-kalem saja di tempat duduknya. _Namja _yang memiliki nama yang sedikit mirip dengannya itu selalu saja membuatnya merasa kesal. Dan pesan beserta _emoticon_ aneh itu membuatnya semakin kesal pada _namja _tersebut.

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya Jongin berdiri tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Entah Heechul _seonsaengnim _itu mempunyai mata dimana-mana atau memang ia dikaruniai insting yang tajam karena setiap kali Jongin berusaha untuk kabur guru _killer _itu selalu saja mengetahuinya.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi. Heechul _seonsaengnim _pun keluar dan sebelum pergi ia menyuruh Jongin untuk ke ruangannya saat jam pulang nanti. Jongin mengangguk lemah dan Heechul _seonsaengnim _pun pergi.

Jongin hanya mampu masuk ke kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Kedua kakinya sudah pegal-pegal dan ia benar-benar lelah. Baik tubuh maupun pikirannya sudah sangat lelah.

"Kau ini kenapa eoh? Tumben sekali kau datang terlambat." Tanya Jongup yang kebetulan duduk di belakang Jongin.

Jongin menatap sekilas Jongup kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan. Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongup. Rupanya ia masih sedikit kesal dengan pesan Jongup tadi. Dan Jongup yang pada dasarnya bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan sikap orang lain pun kembali ke kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Bermain game.

.

.

.

Bel terakhir pun akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid bersorak senang –dalam hati tentunya. Begitu selesai memasukan buku dan alat tulisnya Sehun segera menghampiri meja Taemin. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada _namja _manis itu karena tidak pergi ke kantin seperti yang ia janjikan padanya. Ia melakukan ini karena ia ingat perkataan Jongin di perpustakaan tadi tentang Taemin yang memberitahu Jongin bahwa Sehun sakit. Apa Taemin tidak ingin lagi berteman dengannya sehingga ia mengatakan kebohongan seperti itu.

"Taemin-ah." Panggil Sehun pelan. Ia menatap Taemin yang masih asyik mengemasi barang-barangnya. _Bagaimana ini apa Taemin benar-benar marah. _Pikir Sehun panik. "Taemin-ah." Panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang sedikit ia naikan dan kali ini Taemin menengok ke arahnya.

"Oh! Sehun-ah." Kata Taemin disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Mi-mianhae." Ucap Sehun pelan. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan sesekali menjilat bibirnya. Sedangkan Taemin memandang Sehun bingung. "Mianhae karena aku tidak pergi ke kantin bersamamu hari ini." tambahnya dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan dari yang tadi.

"Oh... soal itu." ujar Taemin mengerti sambil menjentikan jarinya. Ia mengangkat dagu Sehun perlahan agar menatapnya kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tidak usah dipikirkan ok! Aku tidak masalah kok. Lagipula kau juga sedang sibuk kan?" tanya Taemin dan Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Oya, hari ini kan hari _ex-school_. Kau mau masuk _club_ mana Sehun-ah?" tanya Taemin antusias.

"Aku akan masuk ke _club _seni."

"_Jinjja? _Aku juga akan masuk _club _seni. Kau akan masuk ke cabang yang mananya?" tanya Taemin lebih antusias kali ini.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin aku akan masuk _dance _dan memasak. Mereka ada di hari yang berbeda kan?" tanya Sehun mencoba memastikan dan Taemin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita akan masuk ke cabang yang sama. Aku juga akan masuk _dance." _ Ujar Taemin semangat. Begitu selesai membereskan semua barangnya ia langsung menyeret Sehun ke ruang _club dance. _Membuat Sehun sedikit kewalahan juga karena Taemin berlari dengan cepat sekali. Padahal ia lebih pendek dari Sehun.

Begitu sampai di sebuah gedung yang cukup jauh dari gedung kelasnya berada Taemin langsung melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sehun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, sepertinya ia tengah mencari seseorang. Karena penasaran Sehun pun bertanya. "Taemin-ah, kau mencari siapa?"

"_Ani. _Bukan siapa-siapa. _Kajja _kita masuk ke dalam." Dan kembali Taemin menarik Sehun ke dalam gedung tersebut kali ini ia berjalan seperti biasanya. Jika ditarik seperti ini entah mengapa Sehun merasa ia seperti seorang anak yang sedang dituntun oleh ibunya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama karena ternyata ruangan tempat berkumpul anggota _club dance _itu cukup jauh –berada di ujung gedung ini- akhirnya mereka pun sampai. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada banyak sekali orang yang tidak Sehun kenal.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di barisan paling depan karena Taemin yang memaksa ingin duduk di paling depan padahal sejujurnya Sehun lebih memilih duduk di barisan paling belakang. Banyak orang yang mulai berdatangan dan semakin banyak wajah yang tidak ia kenal. Beberapa saat kemudian, tepat sebelum para senior muncul Jongin masuk ke ruangan tersebut bersama dengan seorang _namja _yang tidak Sehun kenal –lagi. Mungkin ia teman sekelas Jongin. Pikir Sehun.

"Baiklah sebelum aku mendata kalian semua sebaiknya kita lakukan perkenalan terlebih dahulu. _Annyeonghaseo _Lee Kikwang _imnida. _Aku adalah ketua di _club _ini._" _ ujar salah satu Senior yang berdiri di paling kanan. Kemudian di lanjut dengan beberapa senior yang lainnya secara berurutan *mian saya bingung harus masukin siapa aja, silahkan reader berimajinasi aja siapa-siapa aja senior-senior itu*

Begitu semua senior yang ada di depan selesai memperkenalkan diri mereka tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Seorang _namja _yang sepertinya Sehun kenal tengah tertunduk dengan memegangi lututnya. Sepertinya ia berlari kesini. "Mian.. hosh aku terlambat... hosh aku harus ke ruang guru dulu tadi." Ucapnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Suara ini begitu familiar bagi Sehun namun dimana ia pernah mendengarnya?

Oh! Lay _sunbae. _Ia ingat sekarang. _Sunbae _yang tadi ia tolong saat di perpustakaan. Dan Sehun semakin yakin kalau itu Lay setelah melihat wajah manisnya dan jangan lupakan lesung pipi khasnya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak masalah bagiku. Sebaiknya kau perkenal dirimu itu pada mereka." Ucap Kikwang. Lay mengangguk antusias. Setelah ia mengatur napasnya ia pun tersenyum ke arah _hoobae-hoobae_-nya.

"_Annyeonghaseo. Zhang Yixing imnida._ Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Lay. Aku adalah anggota sekaligus ketua _club _seni secara keseluruhan."

_Wow. _Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka _namja _yang sempat ia tolong saat di perpustakaan itu adalah ketua _club_. Terlebih lagi ketua _club _seni secara keseluruhan. Itu artinya ia memimpin empat _club_ cabang secara keseluruhan. Penampilannya sama sekali tidak menunjukan posisinya yang sangat berpengaruh itu.

.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Kenapa? Karena ia hampir saja terlambat gara-gara Heechul _seonsaengnim _yang terus saja mengoceh tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan peraturan. Kalau saja bukan karena Hangeng _seonsaengnim _yang kasihan pada Jongin dan membantunya agar Heechul _seonsaengnim _segera melepaskannya, ia bisa saja berdiri di hadapan guru _killer _itu berjam-jam lamanya. Dan beruntung karena ia dapat teman pergi ke ruang _club_ karena Jongup masih ada di ruang kelas. Memainkan gamenya.

Jongin dan Jongup pun harus berlari sekuat tenaga agar cepat sampai di ruang _club_. Dan hal yang membuatnya terkejut dan semakin kesal adalah karena tepat di barisan paling depan tengah terduduk Oh Sehun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan polosnya dan Lee Taemin yang tengah tersenyum aneh ke arahnya. _This is just great._

Kegiatan _club_ hari ini pun berakhir dengan sangat membosankan. Hanya perkenalan dan pendataan. Kikwang mengatakan kegiatan _club_ akan mulai minggu depan dan mereka semua harus menunjukan sejauh mana mereka bisa menari. Hanya itu dan ia pun pulang. Sungguh membosankan.

"Kai-ah!"

_Great. _Disaat ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan sepupunya itu ia malah memeluk Jongin dengan erat dari belakang. Seperti ingin mencekiknya saja dengan posisi kedua lengannya yang tepat berada di leher Jongin.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu eoh? Kau terlihat kusut sekali." Tanya Taemin dengan nada yang Jongin ketahui sebagai nada godaan. Apa seorang Lee Taemin sedang menggodanya sekarang? Bukakah seharusnya ia tahu kalau salah satu yang menyebabkan Jongin berwajah kusut seperti ini adalah dirinya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu Lee Taemin." Ucap Jongin dingin. "Dan apa kau ingin mencekikku? Lepaskan lenganmu itu sekarang juga."

Taemin pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan kini menatap Jongin dilengkapi dengan seringaian menyebalkannya itu. "Kai-ah. Mau dengar sesuatu tidak?"

"Tidak."

Taemin menggembungkan pipinya lucu begitu mendengar jawaban super singkat Jongin. "Kau tidak seru ah! Sudahlah dengarkan saja." Paksanya. Jongin hanya memutar matanya tandanya ia sudah peduli lagi. "Kau tahu, tadi aku lihat Sehun pulang bareng Lay _sunbae _loh."

Ucapan Taemin tadi sukses membuat Jongin yang tengah memakai sepatunya itu menatap Taemin kaget. Apa tadi ia salah dengar? Sehun pulang bersama dengan Lay _sunbae? _Bukankah ia selalu pulang di jemput _hyung_-nya yang super menyeramkan itu. Pikir Jongin.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Jongin segera pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju gerbang sekolah. Biasanya _hyung_ Sehun itu akan menunggunya di depan gerbang. Jangan tanya kenapa ia tahu. Ia bukan seorang _stalker_, ia hanya kebetulan sering melihat mobil _hyung_-nya Sehun di depan gerbang ketiak _namja _tinggi itu menjemput _dongasaeng- _nya.

Dan benar saja begitu ia hampir tiba di depan gerbang ia melihat Sehun bersama _hyung _menyeramkannya itu dan juga Lay _sunbae. _Mereka sedang mengobrol sepertinya. Jongin tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka karena jaraknya dengan ketiga orang itu cukup jauh.

"Kau sedang apa Kai? Mematai-matai seseorang?" suara Baekhyun tepat di sebelahnya itu membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Terlihat _namja _mungil itu juga tengah menatap ke arah yang Jongin lihat tadi. Tak lupa dua antek-anteknya pun ikut melakukannya.

"Bukankah itu Sehun dan Lay _sunbae. _Dan siapa _namja _tinggi itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Duo orang disampingnya itu juga mengguman tidak jelas, sepertinya mereka juga mempertanyakan siapa _namja _super tinggi tersebut.

"Oooh... itu Kris _hyung. _Dia itu _hyung_-nya Sehun." Ucap Taemin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping trio beagle line itu. Trio itu mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memperhatikan tiga _namja _itu. Mereka kini terlihat seperti sekumpulan orang yang menguntit seseorang.

.

.

.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali. Aku juga anggota di _club_ memasak." Tutur Lay.

Lay dan Sehun kini berjalan beriringan. Saat _namja _berdarah cina itu melihat Sehun ia langsung saja menghampirinya dan mengajaknya untuk ke gerbang sekolah bersama. Sebenarnya Lay mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama dengan mobilnya karena kebetulan mereka tinggal di daerah yang sama namun Sehun menolaknya dengan halus. Ia mengatakan kalau ia sudah di jemput oleh _hyung_-nya itu. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah dan saling bertukar pikiran.

"_Sunbae _juga anggota _club_ memasak? Waaah... _daebak_." Puji Sehun dengan mata berbinar. Namja di sampingnya ini sungguh hebat. Selain baik dan pandai menari ia juga –sepertinya- pandai memasak.

"Tidak juga. Kau bisa saja Sehun-ah. Oya, kau bisa memanggilku _hyung. _Rasanya aneh saat kau memanggilku _sunbae." _Tutur Lay dengan senyum khasnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang. Obrolan mereka benar-benar mengasyikan sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka telah sampai.

Telihat di depan gerbang sana Kris sudah menunggunya dengan mobil Lamborgini Gallardo merah andalannya. Ia tengah memainkan _smartphone_-nya hingga ia tidak menyadari Sehun telah ada di depannya hingga Sehun memanggil _hyung_nya itu.

"_Hyung_ sedang apa? Ayo pulang."

Kris pun menengadahkannya kepalanya dan ia terdiam. Sehun merasa bingung dengan sikap aneh _hyung_nya ini. kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja terdiam seolah membeku seperti itu, bukannya menjawab Sehun.

"_Hyung_?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini ia mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya di hadapan wajah tampan Kris.

Hal itu berhasil membuat Kris terperanjak kaget kemudian memandang _dongsaeng_nya yang masih menatapnya aneh itu. "_N-ne_ Sehunnie?"

"_Hyung gwenchana_?" tanyanya lagi dan kali ini Kris menjawabnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"_Ne. Gwenchana._"

Sehun menatap Kris yang kembali membeku di tempat. Ia mengikuti pandangan Kris dan berakhir di arah namja manis berdarah china yang ada disampingnya ini. Mungkinkah _hyung_nya ini tengah terpesona oleh Lay _hyung_? Pikir Sehun.

"_Hyung_, perkenalkan ini Lay _hyung_. Dia seniorku di _club_ dan dan memasak." Ucap Sehun karena ia baru ingat belum memperkenalkan namja manis di sampingnya ini. dan sepertinya _hyung_nya ini juga pasti ingin mengenalnya.

"Zhang Yixing _imnida_. Panggil saja Lay." Ucap Lay di sertai dengan senyum manisnya dan itu berhasil membuat kedua pipi Kris merona –walaupun hanya sedikit dan sulit untuk di lihat tapi Sehun menyadarinya.

"Wu Yifan _imnida_. Panggil saja Kris."

Lay menatap Kris dan Sehun bergantian dengan bingung. "Bukankah kalian bersaudara? Kenapa marga kalian berbeda?"

"Oh itu nama chinanya _hyung_. Nama koreanya Oh Kris. Kami ini masih memiliki keturunan China." Jelas Sehun.

"Lalu nama chinamu apa Sehun-ah?" tanya Lay penasaran.

"Nama chinaku Wu Shixun." Dan setelah itu Lay mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Tak lama setelah itu sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam pun datang. Dan seorang _namja _paruh baya keluar dari dalamnya, meminta Lay untuk segera masuk dan pulang bersamanya. Lay berpamitan pada kedua kakak-beradik itu. Sehun menjawabnya dengan senyuman sedangkan Kris masih membeku di tempat.

"_Hyung_ mau sampai kapan diam disitu? Ayo pulang." Sehun menyeret _hyung_nya yang masih membeku itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kris seperti biasa mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diluar batas normal alias kebut-kebutan. Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa berdoa agar selamat sampai di rumah. Mungkin ia harus mengadukan hal ini pada _eomma_nya dan harus secara tegas menolak sogokan _hyung_nya itu. Ia masih sayang nyawanya dan tindakan Kris ini jauh dari kata aman.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama Sehun memejamkan matanya dan terus berdoa mereka pun sampai di depan rumahnya. Kali ini Kris menyuruh sopir keluarganya itu untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Tumben sekali _hyung_nya itu membiarkan orang lain mengendarai mobil kesayangannya itu –walaupun cuma untuk parkir. Mungkinkah ia memastikan agar Sehun tidak mengadu pada _eomma_nya?

Huh. Percuma saja. Sehun akan tetap mengadukan tindakan mengancam nyawa ini pada _eomma_nya. Biar saja mobil kesayangan _hyung_nya itu ditahan dan ia tidak dapat bubbletea gratis lagi daripada nyawanya yang berharga terancam.

Begitu sampai di ruang keluarganya ia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang kini tengah berbincang dengan _eomma_nya. Seorang namja dengan postur tegap, rambut hitam seperti langit malam dan mata itu. Mata bagai panda yang selalu menjadi ciri khas namja tersebut.

"Tao?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**oOo**

**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Saya sempat kebingungan juga alur chapter yang satu ini.**

**Dan akhirnya Taotao panda muncul juga –walaupun cuma bagian akhir. Tapi yeaah... akhirnya ia muncul. Saya bener-bener pengen masukin dia di FF ini XD**

**Noemu kamsahamnida bagi yang telah mem-baca dan me-review, membaca diam-diam (a.k.a silent reader), dan saya noemu noemu noemu kamsahamnida bagi yang telah mem-fav FF ini. saya merasa terharu.**

**Maaf kalau semisal masih ada typo yang luput dari pengelihatan saya. ^**

**Dan saya juga minta maaf bagi yang reviewnya belum/tidak terbalas. Saya (seperti biasa) sedang malas membalas review. Tapi saya membaca review chingudeul dan saya merasa sangat terharu *lebay deh*.**

**Ok. For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Is that you?**

**By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik diri mereka sendiri. Kalo milik saya 5 **_**namja**_** tiang listrik di exo udah saya bawa pulang XD**

**Pair : Kaihun. Krishun brothership!. Taohun. Slight! Kray**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi**

**oOo**

**Chapter 4**

**oOo**

Dapat dirasakan suasana di salah satu meja di kantin yang berisikan tujuh _namja_ tampan dan manis itu sedang dalam keadaan yang panas. Mengapa demikian?

Alasannya sungguh _simple_. Karena kehadian satu orang _namja_ baru di antara mereka. _Namja_ _tan_ dan _namja_ manis yang –cukup- mirip dengannya menatap seorang _namja_ dengan kantung mata yang khas dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sang _namja_ berkantung mata yang tengah ditatap itu justru tidak mengindahkan tatapan mengintimidasi dari dua _namja_ di hadapannya. Ia masih asyik bercengkrama dengan _namja_ pucat di sampingnya. Sesekali ia mengusap rambut coklat _namja_ pucat itu lembut dan sesekali _namja_ berkantung mata itu memeluk pinggang ramping si _namja_ pucat. _Skinship_ di sana sini dan setiap kali ia melakukannya kedua _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya akan selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'jauhkan-lenganmu-itu-dari-Sehun/Sehunnie'. Namun seperti yang telah disebutkan di atas _namja_ dengan kantung mata itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa kedua _namja_ itu memandang _namja_ berkantung mata itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Mari kita _flashback_ dahulu untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

**~FLASHBACK**

Saat itu bel tanda istirahan berbunyi. Yonghwa _seonsaengnim _pun mengahkiri pelajarannya dengan memberikan beberapa tugas kecil pada murid-muridnya di kelas 1-1 setelah itu ia meninggalkan kelas. Murid-murid yang ada di dalam sana segera berhamburan keluar kelas begitu guru tampan itu telah meninggalkan kelas.

Seorang _namja_ pucat masih menulis beberapa catatan di papan tulis tersentak kaget begitu merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menengok ke samping dan mendapati _namja_ manis bernama Lee Taemin itu tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Sehun-ah! Kita ke kantin yuk!" ajaknya.

"_Jamkkaman_. Aku mau menyelesaikan catatan di depan dulu." Sehun mencatat catatan berbahasa inggris itu secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak ingin membuat Taemin yang memperhatikannya menulis catatan itu harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka. Seorang _namja_ berkantung mata seperti panda menengokan kepalanya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Ia sedang mencari seseorang rupanya. Dan akhirnya pandangannya terhenti pada seorang _namja_ pucat yang kini tengah membereskan peralatan menulisnya. "Sehunnie!" panggilnya.

Sang _namja_ pucat yang dipaggil 'Sehunnie' itu pun menengokan kepalanya dan mendapati sang _namja_ berkantung mata berjalan ke arahnya. "Tao? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada sang _namja_ berkantung mata yang ternyata bernama Tao.

"Ke kantin yuk! Aku tidak ada teman nih." Ajaknya. Ia segera menarik lengan kurus sang _namja_ pucat, menyeretnya.

Taemin memperhatikan kedua _namja_ yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia segera berlari untuk menyusul kedua _namja_ itu. Ia melihat _namja_ yang masih menyeret Sehun itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Seharusnya yang menyeret Sehun seperti itu adalah dirinya. pikir Taemin

Karena ia merasa kesal dengan cepat ia menarik lengan bebas Sehun dengan keras. Membuat _namja_ pucat yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sedikit terjungkal ke belakang.

Sehun yang ditarik dengan keras oleh Taemin itu memandang ke arah Taemin dengan tatapan bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian rautnya berubah menjadi raut penyesalan. Ia tadi meninggalkan _namja_ manis itu di kelas padahal Taemin sudah mau menunggunya mencatat tulisan di papan tulis. "Taemin-ah... _mianhae_ aku meninggalkanmu. Jangan marah _ne_?"

Taemin yang tadinya memandang ke arah Tao dengan tatapan tidak suka kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Sehun yang terlihat memelas dihadapannya ini membuat hati Taemin luluh "_Aigoo_... Sehun-ah aku tidak marah padamu kok!" Taemin tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun kemudian kembali menatap Tao dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Lagipula kau tidak salah. Yang salah itu **dia **yang seenaknya menarikmu seperti tadi." Ujarnya dengan penekan pada kata 'dia'.

Tao hanya memutar matanya sedikit kesal. "Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku menarik Sehunnie seperti **tadi**." Balasnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'tadi'.

Jika ini dalam sebuah drama atau kartun-kartun atau anime yang dulu sering Sehun lihat mungkin di antara kedua _namja_ yang sangat jauh berbeda itu akan terlihat kilatan listrik. Dan karena memang Sehun bukanlah penggemar kekerasan ia dengan cepat berusaha menengahi keduanya sebelum perang dunia ketiaga versi Tao-Taemin berlangsung. "Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin bersama-sama saja?" ajaknya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga mereka mau berhenti saling memandang dengan mengerikan seperti itu.

Dan seperti itulah, setelah Sehun memohon pada kedua _namja_ tersebut mereka pun menghentikan aksi mereka. Mereka memandang Sehun dan menggandeng lengan _namja_ kurus tersebut. Taemin di sebelah kanan dan Tao di sebelah kiri.

Di perjalan menuju ke kantin mereka berpapasan dengan Jongin yang sepertinya baru keluar kelasnya dengan wajah kusut. Kenapa lagi dengannya? Pikir Sehun dan Taemin.

Jongin yang pada awalnya sedang dalam keadaan _bad mood_ karena –lagi-lagi- ia harus berurusan dengan Heechul _seonsaengnim_ karena ia tidak sengaja menubruk guru galak tersebut saat akan masuk ke kelas. Menyebabkan sang guru jatuh terduduk. Dan entah karena guru itu sedang dalam masa PMS *digeplak heechul* atau apa lah itu, ia langsung menyeret _namja_ tan itu ke ruang guru untuk diceramahi lagi dan menyebabkan ia terlambat masuk kelas. Dan entah Jongin harus bersyukur atau malah mengeluh karena ketika ia masuk ke kelas guru matematikanya, Hangeng _seonsaengnim_ tidak menyuruhnya keluar kelas dan tidak mengikuti pelajarannya seperti yang yang dilakukan Heechul _seonsaengnim _waktu itu, tapi sebagai gantinya ia diberi tugas tambahan. Ia harus mengerjakan dua puluh soal matematika. Ayolaah... ia itu sangat tidak menyukai matematika dan sekarang ia harus mengerjakan dua puluh soal matematika yang super susah itu dan harus dikumpulkan besok. Sepertinya dunia sedang membencinya akhir-akhir ini.

Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat saat keluar kelas semakin membuatnya _bad mood_ saja. Sekarang Sehun tengah diapit oleh dua _namja_ yang sangat ia benci sekarang ini. Taemin yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya kesal dan _namja_ _china_ bernama Huang Zitao yang entah mengapa begitu pertama kali masuk ke kelas sudah tidak ia sukai. Dan kedua _namja_ itu tengah memegang kedua lengan Sehun begitu erat, membuat sang _namja_ pucat terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Apa kalian berdua ingin membunuhnya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang –tidak bersahabat. Dua _namja_ yang masih asyik memperebutkan Sehun itu kini memandang Jongin –Taemin dengan tatapan senang dan Tao dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kai-ah! Kebetulan sekali. Bantu aku melepaskan Sehun-ah dari tangan panda ini."

_Namja_ yang merasa dipanggil panda itu langsung melotot pada Taemin. "Siapa yang kau sebut panda _eoh_? Dan kau jangan ikut campur!" tunjuk Tao pada Jongin.

Urat-urat di kepala Jongin sudah mulai keluar. Karena pada awalnya ia sudah sangat kesal dan sekarang ditambah dengan ulah kedua _namja_ dihadapannya itu semakin membuat urat kekesalannya keluar.

Baru saja Jongin akan mengeluarkan argumennya Sehun sudah lebih dahulu berteriak. "HENTIKAAAAN!"

Teriakan tersebut sontak membuat ketiga _namja_ yang sepertinya ingin saling bunuh –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Taemin ingin membunuh Tao, Tao ingin membunuh Taemin dan Jongin ingin sekali membunuh keduanya- itu berhenti mendadak. Memandang Sehun yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena berteriak sangat keras tadi. Membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang ada di sana melihat ke arah mereka dengan penasaran.

"Kalau kalian ingin berkelahi jangan disini! _For god sake guys_, ini tempat umum bukan arena perang. Apa kalian ingin dihukum?" ucapnya dengan wajah kesal namun terkesan begitu manis.

Ketiga _namja_ tersebut sontak terdiam. Mereka sepertinya terpesona oleh wajah manis nan menggemaskan Sehun. Jongin dan Tao bahkan belum berkedip sedari tadi. Dan Taemin yang memang hanya memadang Sehun sebagai sahabatnya lah yang lebih dahulu sadar dari _mode_ terpesonanya.

"_Mianhae_ Sehun-ah." Cicit Taemin sembari menundukan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua _namja_ yang masih terpesona itu. Karena merasa diperhatikan akhirnya mereka mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka dan kembali pada alam sadar mereka.

"_Mianhae_." Ucap Jongin dan Tao bersamaan. Dan Sehun kembali tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah terlihat tidak ingin saling bunuh lagi, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi ke kantin. Aku lapar!" kini balik Sehun yang menarik lengan Taemin dan Tao. Jongin sendiri hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Ia merasa tidak senang saat Sehun lebih memilih menarik lengan Tao daripada lengannya.

Begitu sampai di meja –yang sepertinya- sudah menjadi meja khusus untuk grup mereka akhirnya keempat _namja_ tersebut mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong yang tersedia. Tiga _namja_ yang sudah ada di sana menatap bingung pada sosok Jongin yang tertinggal di belakang tiga _namja_ -yang saling bergandengan tangan itu- dengan wajah yang kusut.

Karena kebetulan kursi yang tersisa hanya ada tiga itu artinya harus ada satu orang yang rela mengambil bangku tambahan jika masih ingin duduk di sana. Dan yang harus menjadi korban adalah Jongin karena tiga _namja_ itu yang berjalan lebih dahulu darinya itu sudah mengklaim tiga bangku tersebut. sebenarnya Taemin protes karena yang seharusnya mengambil bangku tambahan adalah Tao karena ia hanyalah orang yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan grup mereka. Karena tidak ingin lagi beradu mulut dengan _namja_ manis tersebut Tao memilih untuk menulikan pendengarannya dan duduk dengan santai dan membuat Sehun duduk di sampingnya –yang tentu membuat Taemin semakin kesal karena ia yang seharusnya duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Jongin yang baru kembali mengambil bangku tambahan harus kembali menahan rasa kesalnya karena sang _namja_ _china_ tersebut seolah tidak memberikan tempat untuknya dan membuatnya harus duduk berdesakan besama Taemin, Chanyeol dan Chen. Padahal jika dilihat lagi tempat Sehun, Tao dan Baekhyun itu lebih luas karena tubuh ramping Sehun dan Baekhyun.

**~END OF FLASHBACK**

Dan sekarang kembali ke situasi panas yang telah disebutkan di paragraf paling atas. Tiga _namja_ yang tidak tahu menahu dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba saja melibatkan mereka ini hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawah mereka dengan cemas. Pasalnya dua sepupu itu sudah benar-benar terlihat seperti monster yang siap mencengkram mangsanya kapanpun mereka mau.

Karena tidak ingin lagi situasi berbahaya ini berlanjut akhirnya Chanyeol yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri sebagai _happy virus_ itu memberanikan diri untuk memecah _atmosfere_ mengerikan ini. "Oya, ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Aku baru kali ini melihatmu." Tanyanya sedikit basa-basi.

"Namaku Huang Zitao. Aku murid pindahan dari _china_ dan aku kemari karena aku merindukan Shixun-ku."

"Shixun?" tanya lima _namja_ –selain Sehun dan Tao- itu bersamaan.

"Ne... Shixun-ku." Tao menyeringai –lebih tepatnya ke arah Jongin dan Taemin- dan kembali memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun semakin erat.

Jongin dan Taemin yang sepertinya mengerti dengan tanda tak langsung itu lansung berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan keras membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana memadang mereka. "SEJAK KAPAN SEHUN/SEHUNNIE MENJADI MILIKMU!"

Bukannya takut Tao justru semakin memperlebar seriangainya. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam saja kini memandang Tao dengan heran. Ia sebenarnya sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sikap Tao yang selalu mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik Tao. Namun _namja_ _china_ itu selalu mengatakannya jika hanya ada mereka saja dan Sehun menanggapinya sebagai guyonan belaka. Dan sekarang _namja_ _china _itu justru mengklaimnya dengan sepihak di depan umum.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu Tao?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"_Wae_? Apa kau tidak meyukainya?" kini Tao memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sedihnya. Ia tahu benar kalau Tao itu anak yang cengeng dulu dan cukup sulit membuatnya berhenti. Dan sekarang? Apakah ia akan menangis disini? Pikir Sehun.

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahuinya."

Seringai Tao mulai mengembang kembali. Sehun rasa ini bukan hal yang baik. "Kalau kau mengetahuinya apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Sudah ia katakan ini bukanlah hal yang baik. "U-um... entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang suasana di kantin memang sesepi ini? Sehun rasa ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang di sana.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu mulai saat ini akan kubuat kau menjadi miliku." Tao kembali menyeringai pada kedua sepupu yang menatapnya kesal –Taemin hanya menatapnya tidak suka sedangkan Jongin... ia terlihat ingin sekali membunuh _namja_ _china_ di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin _namja_ berdarah _china_ bernama Huang Zitao itu sudah ditemukan tewas semenjak di kantin tadi. Entah ini takdir atau kutukan karena Jongin dan Tao berada di kelas yang sama dan yang lebih parahnya lagi _namja_ _china_ itu duduk tepat di depan Jongin. Membuat Jongin tidak bisa fokus belajar karena yang ada di otaknya hanyalah bagaimana cara membunuh _namja_ di hadapannya ini dengan cara yang... _-you know-_ tanpa menimbulkan jejak. Terlebih dengan ucapannya tadi saat di kantin. Apa-apaan dia dengan seenaknya ingin membuat Sehun menjadi miliknya. Sehun itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Ugh! Sepertinya otaknya sudah mulai kacau lagi. Apa mungkin karena tugas dari Hangeng _seonsaengnim_ yang membuatnya seperti ini. Pikir Jongin.

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam Jongin berusaha untuk tidak mencekik Tao dari belakang atau menusuknya. Dan berusaha agar tetap terlihat fokus dalam pelajaran –yang ternyata lebih sulit dari perkiraannya karena pemandangan tidak menyenangkan di hadapannya ini- bel tanda sekolah berakhir pun berbunyi. Tanpa menunggu Younghwa seonsaengim keluar kelas Jongin segera keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Untung saja guru kalem itu sangat baik dan memaklumi tingkahnya, kalau itu Heechul _seonsaengnim_ mungkin ia sudah berakhir –lagi- di ruang guru.

Jongin berjalan cepat menuju ke perpustakaan. Selain ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas menyebalkannya ia juga ingin melupakan setiap rangkaian percobaan pembunuhan yang tanpa sadar sudah ia susun saat melihat wajah menyebalkan Tao. Mungkin sedikit berkutat dengan soal-soal itu akan mengembalikan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pelajaran Heechul _seonsaengnim_ selesai juga. Berada di kelas guru super galak itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Rasanya seluruh otot tubuhnya terasa pegal.

Kembali ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan tepat saja begitu ia melihat siapa orang tersebut, ia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah lee Taemin. Anak itu akhir-akhir ini jadi sering sekali memeluknya dari belakang. Apa itu juga akan menjadi hobinya –setelah menyeret-nyeret Sehun kemanapun mereka pergi berdua.

Namun berbeda dengan saat jam istirahat tadi _namja_ manis itu terlihat cemberut. "Taemin-ah _gwaenchana_?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Sehunnie... kau tidak akan menjadi miliknya kan? Kau akan tetap akan bersamaku dan yang lainnya kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau-" belum sempat Taemin melancarkan beberapa pertanyaan lagi Sehun sudah lebih dahulu tertawa. Membuat Taemin semakin cemberut.

"Hahaha... kau ini bicara apa Taemin-ah. Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu ataupun yang lainnya." Taemin yang mendengarnya pun kembali tersenyum sumringah. "Tapi Taemin-ah. Kau menyebutku apa tadi? Sehunnie?"

Taemin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Hehehe... tidak apa-apakah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" pintanya. Sehun tersenyum manis pada Taemin.

"Tentu! Kalau begitu tidak apa kan jika aku juga memanggilmu Taeminnie?"

Taemin mengangguk antusias. Tiba-tiba saja objek yang tadi menjadi pembicaraan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Dan Taemin yang melihat kehadirannya langsung memeluk Sehun _protective_.

"Sehunnie~ ayo pulang bersamaku!" ajak Tao. Ia sudah tidak lagi mempedulikan sikap kekanakan Taemin yang seperti akan dicuri mainannya oleh orang lain.

"Tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya." ucap Taemin dengan garang. "Sehunnie... pokoknya aku tidak pernah merestui kalian berduaaaa..." Sehun yang melihat temannya itu -yang bertingkah seperti ibunya- hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

"_Mianhae_ Tao, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini, aku masih ada klub memasak. Jadi kau pulang sendiri _ne_?"

Tao hanya dapat menghela napasnya. "_Ne_." Dan setelah itu pun _namja_ _china_ tersebut keluar dari kelas yang sebelumnya mendapat juluran lidah dari Taemin.

.

.

.

Ia sudah menyerah sekarang. Sudah lebih dari dua jam ia mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan oleh Hangeng _seonsaengnim_ dan ia hanya mampu mengerjakan sampai nomor lima sedangkan masih ada lima belas soal lagi yang masih menunggunya. Dan otaknya sudah serasa ingin meledak saja.

Jongin akhirnya hanya mampu menghela napasnya. Seharusnya ia meminta bantuan saja pada sepupunya yang jenius itu jadi tidak harus membuang tenaga sia-sia begini.

Sepertinya dewi _fortuna_ sedang berpihak padanya kali ini karena ia melihat seseorang yang mungkin saja bisa membantunya. Di salah satu rak buku sana, Sehun tengah mencari-cari buku dengan serius. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah _namja_ manis itu.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Jongin begitu sampai tepat di belakang Sehun membuat _namja_ manis itu tersentak kaget.

"_Iish..._ Kai! Kau ini sepertinya senang sekali mengagetkanku." Ucapnya dengan wajah cemberut yang dimata Jongin *dan saya* begitu lucu.

"_Mianhae_." Jongin menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal dengan canggung. Sehun sendiri hanya mampu menghela napasnya.

"Aku sedang mencari buku resep untuk membuat kue. Minggu depan aku akan membuat kue di klub memasak." Sehun kembali fokus untuk mencari buku yang ia inginkan.

"Um... biar aku bantu." Tawar Jongin dan Sehun hanya bergumam saja tanda bahwa ia mengizinkannya. "Oh! Aku menemukannya!" ucapnya setelah menemukan buku tipis berisikan resep-resep kue lezat yang dicari Sehun.

"Waaah! Gomawo Kai." Sehun pun segera mengambil buku itu dari lengan Jongin. Gerak-gerik Jongin saat Sehun mengambil bukunya itu terlihat mencurigakan. "_Waeyo_?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"U-um... apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Jongin canggung. Sehun hanya memperhatikan tingkat Jongin dengan tatapannya yang begitu lucu.

Setelah Jongin menceritakan situasinya pada Sehun dengan sedikit rasa malu akhirnya _namja_ manis tersebut bersedia membantu Jongin. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Sehun tidak menertawakannya seperti yang biasa Taemin lakukan.

Cukup lama mereka berkutat dengan soal-soal matematika yang sangat susah tersebut. Sehun yang dengan sabar menjelaskan satu persatu cara yang paling mudah untuk mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut akhirnya mereka telah sampai pada soal ke sepuluh.

"Wow! Kau benar-benar hebat. Jika Taemin yang mengajariku aku tidak yakin akan mengerti." Jujur Jongin dan Sehun hanya terkikik geli.

"_Jinjja_? Kurasa cara mengajar Taemin itu sangat bagus. Aku pernah diajarinya dan aku mengerti."

Jongin mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Terserah sajalah." Dan kembali Sehun terkikik geli mendengarnya.

Mereka sedang beristirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan pada lima soal terakhir. Sehun yang tengah melihat-lihat resep kue dari buku yang ia pimjam tadi dan Jongin yang memain-mainkan pensilnya sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat begitu serius. Sangat manis.

Sejujurnya Jongin masih belum begitu yakin dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan pada _namja_ manis ini. Jika memang ia menyukai _namja_ ini –seperti yang dikatakan oleh Taemin- mengapa ia masih menyukai _yeoja_. Dan lagi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih mengharapkan kehadiran gadis mungil yang telah mencuri hatinya dulu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin teringat akan kejadian saat jam iastirahat di kantin tadi. Pernyataan Tao. "Hei!" Panggilnya. Sehun yang merasa di panggil langsung menatap Jongin yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. "Kau..." Jongin ragu mengucapkannya disaat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya itu. "Apa kau... akan membiarkan Tao memilikimu?"

"Apa maksudmu Kai?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Maksudku... apa kau meyukai Tao?" kini Jongin telah sepenuhnya berdiri tegap. Ia menatap Sehun serius.

Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu merasakan wajahnya memanas dan detak jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Wajah Jongin saat sedang serius seperti itu sangatlah tampan. "U-um... aku tidak tahu. Tao itu teman masa kecilku dan... ini kali pertama aku melihatnya setelah lima tahun berpisah." Tuturnya gugup. Jongin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan." Samar Sehun mendengarnya namun ia tidak begitu yakin jika itu adalah suara Jongin atau halusinasinya yang berharap bahwa Jongin tidak menginginkannya jatuh cinta pada Tao.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di salah satu cafe dekat sekolah mereka. Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan semua soal-soal sulit itu Jongin bersikeras untuk mentraktir Sehun sebagai bayarannya. Sehun sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali menolaknya namun sepertinya _namja_ _tan_ tersebut tidak menerima penolakan.

Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka. Duduk berdua di sudut cafe yang cukup sepi tersebut. Matahari sudah berada pada ufuknya namun mereka masih asyik dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Sehun terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka sedangkan Jongin sendiri tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengan _namja_ manis ini.

Tiba-tiba Jongin tertawa membuat Sehun yang masih memakan cake coklatnya itu memandang Jongin dengan heran. Apa mungkin dia terlalu _stress_ akibat soal-soal tadi? Pikir Sehun.

"Kupikir ucapan Taemin tentang kau yang seperti anak kecil itu hanya bohong." Jongin kembali tertawa, kali ini ia sedikit menahannya karena Sehun sudah terlihat cemberut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun kesal. Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan menunjuk sudut bibirnya. Dan barulah Sehun mengerti. Sungguh memalukan.

Sehun berusaha menghilangkannya namun sepertinya bekas makanan tersebut masih belum menghilang. Lihat saja Jongin yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya seperti itu.

Karena merasa kasihan juga dengan Sehun akhirnya Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya –yang duduk di sebrang Sehun- untuk membantu _namja_ manis itu menghapusnya. Jongin mengusapnya secara perlahan dan lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Tanpa sadar ia juga mengusap bibir tipisnya dengan perlahan.

Sangat lembut.

Entah kendali otaknya sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh tubuhnya atau memang ini kehendak sang pengendali tubuh tersebut, Jongin semakin lama semakin mendekatkan kepalanya. Ia tidak yakin mengapa ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Dan ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia juga perlahan menutup matanya. Ia hanya mengikuti permainan otaknya kali ini.

Sedangkan Sehun?

Ia sedang berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin berdetak cepat dan keras. Saat Jongin mengusap bibirnya dengan lembut. Saat perlahan Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya. Saat Jongin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Dan saat Jongin perlahan menutup matanya. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dan menutup matanya begitu ia merasa napas Jongin yang semakin dapat ia rasakan di wajahnya.

Semakin lama wajah mereka semakin dekat. Dan Sehun merasakan wajahnya sudah sangat panas.

"Jongin-ah. Sudah waktunya tutup!" tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang sangat Jongin kenal membuat kedua _namja_ itu segera menjauhkan diri mereka. "Um... apa aku menginteruspi sesuatu?"

Jongin hanya mendengus kesal. Wajahnya juga sudah memerah. Dan tidak jauh dari Jongin, Sehun sudah terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. "Tidak ada, _noona_. Aku akan pulang sekarang!" Jongin pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti Sehun yang sebelum pergi membungkuk terlebih dahulu pada _yeoja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Saat di perjalanan tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kejadian tadi di cafe masih mengganggu pikiran mereka. Jika saja tadi tidak ada Taeyeon _noona_ yang menghampiri mereka sudah melakukan...

Sehun segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu. Tidak baik terus berpikiran seperti itu. Lagipula itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan saja. Dan lagi mereka belum benar-benar melakukannya.

Tanpa disadari mereka telah sampai di depan halte. Sehun hanya memandang halte itu bingung. Pasalnya ini baru pertama kali baginya pulang naik bis. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena memberitahu _hyung_-nya untuk tidak menjemputnya hari ini –yang anehnya disetujui dengan mudah oleh Kris. Dan sekarang ia terjebak di halte ini tanpa mengetahui harus menaiki bis apa.

Jongin yang sepertinya mengerti dengan kebingungan Sehun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku antar."

Sehun memandang Jongin kaget. "Ta-tapi ini sudah malam."

"Lalu?"

Sehun menjilat bibirnya gugup. "I-itu..."

Jongin menghela napasnya mengerti dengan kekhawatiran _namja_ manis tersebut. "Aku sudah terbiasa pulang malam. Dan aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Rumahmu di gangnam kan?"

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. Lagipula jika Jongin tidak mengantarnya mungkin ia hanya bisa terdiam di halte kebingungan. Dan mungkin berakhir dengan tersesat ke suatu tempat yang tidak Sehun ketahui.

Perjalan mereka bisa dibilang sangatlah hening. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jongin hanya memperhatikan jalanan kota sepanjang perjalanan dan Sehun hanya mampu diam –walaupun sesekali ia melirik _namja_ _tan_ tersebut.

.

.

.

Kedua _namja_ tersebut telah berdiri di depan pintu pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Jongin pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya -secara tak langsung- dan sekarang ia tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dan yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam –atau mungkin terpesona- menunggu Sehun yang sedang bebicara di _intercom_.

"Kau ingin mampir?" tawar Sehun. Jongin yang masih terpesona dengan pemadangan banyaknya rumah mewah itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang _namja_ manis.

"Ti-tidak usah." tolaknya. Baru saja ia melangkah sepertinya tuhan tidak mengizinkannya untuk pulang hari ini karena secara tiba-tiba hujan turun.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia. Duduk di meja makan keluarga Oh, diantara nyonya Oh dan Kris. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia buat masalah dengannya. Dan sekarang _namja_ tinggi itu terlihat semakin mengintimidasi jika dilihat dari dekat. Oh! dan jangan lupakan tatapan mengerikannya itu.

"Kau ingin tambah sesuatu? Makanmu terlalu sedikit Jongin-ah." Tawar nyonya Oh padanya.

Sepertinya semenjak ia menjejakan kakinya di kediaman Oh ini sang nyonya rumah sudah sangat menyukainya. Ketika ia datang tadi nyonya Oh yang sepertinya sedang berselisih dengan suaminya itu langsung sumringah begitu melihatnya. Ia bahkan melupakan pertikaian konyol mereka.

Mengapa Jongin berpikiran kalau pertiKaian mereka konyol? Karena yang ia dengar dari pertikaian itu hanyalah mengenai bunga mawar, pot, dan berakhir pada pancake dan permintaan kembali ke kanada dari nyonya Oh yang dibumbui oleh adegan dramatis.

"_N-ne_." Jongin hanya menerima saja apapun yang diberikan oleh nyonya Oh.

Jongin merasa dirinya tengah berada di antara surga dan neraka. Nyonya oh yang bersikap begitu baik padanya dan disisi lain Kris yang masih menatapnya seolah ingin membunuhnya di tempat. Sedangkan di sisi lain meja, tuan Oh... entahlah Jongin tidak tahu dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh _namja_ paruh baya tersebut dan Sehun terlihat meminta maaf pada Jongin atas perlakuan _eomma_ dan _hyung-_nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ini apanya Sehunnie, Jongin-ah? Temannya? Sahabatnya? Atau mungkin... _namjachingu_-nya?" pertayaan tiba-tiba tersebut sukses membuat Kris yang kebetulah sedang minum tersedak karenanya dan Sehun yang wajahnya menjadi sangat merah.

"_A-ani_. Aku hanya temannya _ahjumma_." Nyonya Oh yang sebelumnya terlihat ceria tiba-tiba saja berubah cemberut. _Mood swing_-nya benar-benar luar biasa. Pikir Jongin.

"Kupikir kau _namjachingu_-nya. Sayang sekali padahal kau sangat tampan Jongin-ah." Jongin hanya mampu tertawa canggung mendengarnya. Dan seperti tadi yang Jongin pikirkan, ekspresi nyonya Oh tiba-tiba berubah ceria kembali. "Karena hari ini hujan sangat lebat dan tidak mungkin kau pulang bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini Jongin-ah? Lagipula besok akhir pekan. Sekolah libur." tawarnya. Baru saja Kris akan menentangnya sang _eomma_ sudah lebih dahulu berkata. "Dan bagaimana kalau kau tidur bersama Sehunnie? Sekalian mempererat pertemanan kalian?"

Kali ini Sehun yang tersedak begitu mendengarnya. "_EOMMA_!"

"Tidak ada penolakan Sehunnie. Dan Kris. Aku juga tidak menerima penolakan darimu atau aku akan meyita semua fasilitasmu dan tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan _namja_ manis itu."

Sehun berusaha meminta pertolongan dari _appa_-nya namun _namja_ paruh baya itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak ingin lagi ribut dengan istrinya itu. Sehun juga berusaha meminta pertolongan dari _hyung-_nya namun yang ia dapati adalah sang _hyung_ yang hanya terdiam di tempat. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Baiklah karena tidak ada penolakan sebaiknya kalian segera ke kamar dan berganti paKaian." Ucap nyonya Oh.

Ia bahkan belum bertanya pada Jongin apa ia menyetujuinya atau tidak dan sekarang ia sudah menyuruhnya dan Sehun untuk segera masuk ke kamar. Jongin merasa seperti seorang menantu yang harus menghadapi ibu mertuanya yang perintahnya adalah _absolute_.

.

.

.

Sudah banyak kejadian-kejadian mengejutkan yang terjadi beberapa hari ini. Dan sepertinya inilah yang paling mengejutkan bagi Sehun. Ia dan Jongin harus tidur di satu ranjang. Tentu saja mereka tidak melakukan apaun selain membaringkan tubuh mereka. Namun tetap saja hal ini sangat tidak baik bagi kerja jantungnya.

Kejadian ini terjadi setelah mereka berdua mandi dan memakai pakaian. Jongin memakai pakaian _hyung-_nya karena pakaiannya terlalu sempit bagi Jongin terutama di bagian pinggang. Ditambah _hyung-_nya itu yang tidak ingin Jongin memakai pakaiannya. Jongin yang berstatus sebagai tamunya itu tentu tidak mungkin ia suruh tidur di sofa atau lantai jadi ia menyuruh _namja_ _tan_ itu tidur di kasurnya dan ia akan tidur di sofa saja –sebenarnya ia bisa saja tidur di kamar tamu tapi _eomma_nya yang sangat _extreme _itu mengunci semua kamar tamu di rumahnya. Namun sepertinya sang _namja_ _tan_ yang merasa tidak enak hati memaksa Sehun untuk tidur di kasurnya dan ia yang akan tidur di sofa.

Mereka saling adu argumen, mempedebatkan siapa yang akan tidur di sofa dan siapa yang akan tidur di karus. Setelah cukup lama mereka beradu argumen yang tidak juga menemukan titik temu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur di ranjang bersama. Sehun di sisi kanan dan Jongin di sisi kiri. Sangat berjauhan mengingat kasur Sehun yang berukuran besar itu.

Jongin yang seperti kata Taemin memiliki kemampuan untuk tidur dengan cepat dimanapun langsung dapat masuk ke alam mimpi begitu kepalanya jatuh di atas bantal. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia masih belum mampu memejamkan matanya.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang wajah tenang Jongin. Sangat tenang dan sangat... tampan. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Ia senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya. Ditambah ia bisa sedekat ini dengannya, walaupun sepertinya Jongin tidak mengenalinya.

Perlahan suara dengkuran halus Jongin menjadi _lulaby_ tersendiri bagi Sehun. Membuat kesadarannya semakin menipis hingga ia membiarkan alam bawah sadarnya untuk membawanya ke dunia mimpi. Dan ia pun tertidur dengan harapan bahwa yang ia alami ini bukanlah mimpi atau halusinasinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**AFNKJASDFSHFUI! SAYA OVERDOSEEE...! #teriak-teriak**

**KAI –NYA SUPER SEXY. SEHUN TETEP LUCU *di mata saya* DAN ITUUUU DIA SENYUM PAS DI MV! XD**

**Sumpah pas liat itu MV saya langsung teriak-teriak dan hasilnya saya dimarahi XD**

**Dan karena mv itu juga saya jadi tambah semangat ngerjain fic ini XDDD**

***oya sedikit curhat ini. pas bagian Kai sama Tao di zoom berdua, itu perasaan saya aja atau emang mereka berdua itu keliatan kayak ikan *digeplak Kai sama Tao*. Aduh dasar bias saya itu yaaa... walaupun kayak ikan tetep bisa bikin saya klepek-klepek***

**Oya, ini dia Kaihun momentnya. Semoga puas. ^^**

**Jeongmal mianhaeyo karena chapter-chapter kemarin tidak banyak Kaihun momentnya soalnya kemarin-kemarin masih chapter pembuka. Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae *bungkuk 180 derajat* dan untuk ke depannya saya akan perbanyak Kaihun momentnya. Yehet!**

**bagi yang penasaran dengan peran Tao sudah saya jelaskan di chapter ini. entah kenapa saya paling suka kalo udah liat Kai sama Tao memperebutkan Sehun XD *apalagi ditambah Taemin***

**Dan disini entah ini hanya perasaan saya atau memang begitu *?* tokoh Tao disini kayaknya antagonis banget ya! -_-a**

**baiklah sebelumnya mari kita balas review yang belum terbalas (?)**

**KaihunTaohun : **hohoho... kita lihat saja nanti. Maka dari terus stay tuned *emangnya radio #plak*

**Kaihun : **udah bisa dilihat kan Tao suka sama siapa XD. Ini dia Kaihun momentnya. Semoga puas dan ditunggu aja Kaihun moment untuk selanjutnya

**xxx** : hahaha... sepertinya Kai sudah ditakdirkan untuk berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk yang tidak begitu normal XD *digeplak Chanyeol, baekhyun, chen, Taemin, moonkyu yang buru-buru balik ke seoul*

**zyln** : ini udah lanjuuuuut XD

**hanya segitu saja dari saya.**

**Neomu kamsahamnida bagi yang telah membaca dan mereview FF ini. Review reaaderdeul semua memberikan semangat tersendiri bagi saya**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Is that you?**

**By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Pair : Kaihun. Taohun. Krishun brothership! Slight! Kray.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**oOo**

**Chapter 5**

**oOo**

Rasa hangat dan nyaman. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa sangat nyaman sekarang ini. Seolah ada seseorang yang tengah melindunginya. Dan perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya ini mirip dengan apa yang selalu ia rasakan begitu Kris memeluknya. Sehun menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sebuah lengan yang semakin memeluknya erat. Membuatnya semakin mendekat pada rasa hangat yang Sehun rasakan tadi. Karena rasa penasaran perlahan Sehun membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah tubuh seseorang yang tengah memakai kaos putih. Sehun semakin menurunkan pengeliha_tan_nya dan ia melihat sebuah lengan yang tengah memelukanya erat saat ini. Apa mungkin Kris tidur lagi dengannya? Pikir Sehun.

Sehun baru akan memejamkan kembali matanya ketika ia ingat suatu hal yang sangat penting. Sejak kapan _hyung_nya itu memiliki kulit _tan_ _sexy_?

Perlahan Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya. Mungkinkah... dan apa yang ia lihat saat menengadahkan kepalanya adalah wajah Jongin yang terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

"WAAAAA!" Sehun berteriak dengan sanangat keras. Dan karena rasa panik –dan mungkin rasa senang- Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin yang kebetulan berada di ujung ranjang hingga _namja_ _tan_ itu terjatuh degan keras.

Jongin yang tiba-tiba harus terbangun dengan lebih kejam dari cara _eomma_nya membangunkannya itu mengelus-elus bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terasa berdenyut karena harus membentur lantai dengan sangat keras. Baru saja ia akan berteriak pada orang yang telah dengan teganya mendorongnya hingga jatuh, Kris masuk ke kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?!" tanyanya begitu ia masuk ke kamar. _Namja_ jangkung itu segera menghampiri _dongsaeng_nya dan mulai memeriksa tubuh kecil Sehun. Mungkin saja _dongsaeng_nya itu terluka atau... "Apa kau terluka? Apa kau mimpi buruk? Apa _namja_ tidak jelas itu melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kris beruntun. Baiklah dua pertanyaan awal itu memang selalu dilontarkan Kris jika Sehun bertiak saat tidur seperti tadi. Tapi pertanyaan terakhir itu?

Jongin ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki Kris karena ia dengan seenaknya menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Namun sebelum Jongin menyuarakan protesnya Kris sudah menatapnya tajam seolah ingin sekali memotong-motong _namja_ _tan_ yang masih terduduk di lantai itu.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehunnie-ku?" tanya Kris geram. Tangannya sudah mengepal siap melayangkan kepalan tersebut pada wajah tampan Jongin.

"_Hyung_! Sudah hentikan. Kai tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Aku hanya kaget saja tadi!" Sehun memegangi tubuh Kris yang sudah seperti predator yang siap menyerang mangsanya. "Kai. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan _hyung_, sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang." Sehun menarik tubuh tinggi Kris dengan susah payah karena sepertinya ia masih belum mau melepaskan mangsanya. Sedangkan Jongin yang mendapat perintah Sehun –sekaligus cara menyelamatkan diri paling ampuh- tanpa basa basi segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun akhirnya dapat membawa Kris keluar kamarnya dengan susah payah. Sehun menatap malas _hyung_nya yang masih menatap pintu kamarnya –atau mungkin orang yang berada di dalamnya- dengan geram. "Sudahlah _hyung_. Sekarang aku ingin mandi jadi aku ikut mandi di kamar _hyung_ _ne_?" pinta Sehun. Kris menghela napasnya kasar begitu mendengar permintaan Sehun. Ia rasa percuma saja menatap geram ke arah pintu tak berdosa itu toh hal itu tidak akan membantunya membunuh _namja_ yang ada di dalamnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil bajuku dulu." Baru saja Sehun akan masuk lengannya sudah di tahan oleh Kris.

"Tidak usah! Aku akan mengambilkan bajumu. Kau cepat mandi sana." Kris pun segera memasuki kamar Sehun. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menahan Sehun untuk mengambil pakaiannya, ia tidak ingin _dongsaeng_ manisnya itu berada dalam jarak tidak aman bersama _namja_ tidak jelas itu.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia heran dengan sikap _hyung_nya itu yang terlalu _overprotective_ terhadapnya. Apa mungkin _hyung_nya itu seorang _brother complex_?

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu. Jika memang _hyung_nya itu _brother complex_ ia tidak akan pernah memarahi Sehun atau bahkan membahayakan nyawa Sehun dengan hobi konyolnya yang suka kebut-kebutan.

.

.

.

Begitu masuk ke kamar mandi Jongin segera mengunci pintunya. Takut-takut Kris akan mengikutinya dan membunuhnya di dalam. Oh ayolah, Walaupun ia masih dikelilingi orang-orang yang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri ia masih ingin menikmati hidupnya.

Setelah Jongin selesai dengan kegiatan privatnya yaitu mandi, ia keluar hanya dengan handuk di pinggangnya. Ia lupa tidak membawa baju ganti saat masuk ke kamar mandi saking takutnya dengan tatapan membunuh Kris.

Jongin memakai kembali seragam sekolahnya yang tentunya sudah dicuci terlebih dahulu, ia tidak mau jika harus meminjam lagi baju Kris –karena _namja_ jangkung itu tidak ingin dia memakai baju Sehun. Ia baru selesai memakai celananya dan baru akan memakai kemejanya ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Disana berdiri Nyonya Oh yang terlihat sangat ceria tengah memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Oh! Ternyata kau punya tubuh yang bagus Jongin-ah." Nyonya Oh terlihat begitu senang layaknya sorang _fans_ yang senang melihat idolanya. Jongin yang mendengar Nyonya mengungkit-ungkit tentang tubuhnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tubuhnya sendiri.

_Damn_! Dia lupa kalau ia masih belum memakai baju. Itu artinya ia tengah _topless_ dihadapan Nyonya Oh.

Buru-buru Jongin menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kemeja seragamnya. Nyonya Oh yang melihat tingkah Jongin hanya terkikik geli karena sikap Jongin –yang menurutnya- sungguh manis.

"Sudahlah jangan malu-malu begitu Jongin-ah. Aku sudah sering melihat Yifan dan Sehunnie telanjang jadi kau jangan khawatir." Nyonya Oh kemudian menyodorkan sebuah baju yang telihat begitu mahal –dimata Jongin- padanya. Jongin menatap bingung pada Nyonya Oh. "Sekarang kau pakai ini _ne_? Aku tidak mau melihat tamuku memakai baju kemarin."

Jongin mengangguk saja karena ia merasa daripada sebuah tawaran, itu terdengar lebih seperti sebuah perintah. Apakah semua keluarga Oh selalu menakutkan seperti Kris dan Nyonya Oh? Pikir Jongin. Tapi Sehun tidak terlihat menakutkan sama sekali, ia justru terlihat sangat manis. Dan Tuan Oh... Jongin masih belum tahu dengan perangai _Appa_ Sehun itu.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum semakin senang. Ia kemudian berpamitan pada Jongin yang hanya bisa mengangguk, kemudian _yeoja_ itu keluar.

Baiklah Jongin rasa ia harus kembali mengganti pakaiannya. Lagipula kapan lagi Jongin akan memakai baju yang terlihat sangat mahal ini. Menangis darah pada _eomma_nya pun ia tidak yakin akan dibelikan yang seperti ini.

Dan benar saja begitu Jongin memakai pakaian tersebut rasanya benar-benar nyaman. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang sering ia pakai. Kemeja hitam dan celana jeans yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Oh itu terasa begitu pas di tubuhnya, seolah baju tersebut memang sengaja dirancang untuknya. Dan sepertinya Nyonya Oh juga telah menyiapkan sepatunya. Terlihat di dekat pintu sepasang sepatu hitam yang terlihat begitu menggoda untuk dipakai olehnya.

Tunggu dulu? Bukankah itu sepatu yang semenjak beberapa bulan lalu ia impi impikan. Oh tuhan, betapa beruntungnya ia saat ini.

Jongin menatap ke arah cermin di kamar Sehun. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya yang terlihat... _well, perfect_. "Kau benar-benar terlihat luar biasa Kim Jongin." Bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Setelah membereskan semua barangnya dan memasukan seragamnya ke dalam tasnya. Jongin segera keluar dan lagi-lagi ia harus terkejut karena rupanya Nyonya Oh tengah berdiri di depan kamar Sehun. _Yeoja_ itu memperhatikan Jongin dari atas hingga bawah. "Kyaaa! Sudah kuduga pakaian itu akan cocok sekali denganmu." Pujinya. _Yeoja_ itu pun menarik tangan Jongin dan membawanya entah kemana –bahkan tanpa meminta izin dulu pada Jongin.

Jongin menghela napasnya pasrah. Sepertinya sesuatu yang bagus itu tidak akan dengan mudahnya di dapat tanpa ada sebuah perjuangan. Dan sepertinya disinilah perjuangan Jongin.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam lebih berlalu. Sehun sudah menghabiskan tiga _pancake_ dan segelas susu sarapannya dan Jongin belum juga turun dari kamarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah dilakukan _namja_ _tan_ tersebut?

"Kenapa Kai lama sekali ya?" tanya Sehun. Kris mengendikan bahunya tidak tahu. _Hyung_nya itu terlihat begitu rapi hari ini. Tumben sekali padahal biasanya jika akhir pekan seperti ini _hyung_nya itu masih berpenampilan acak-acakan. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun curiga. "_Hyung_ tumben sudah rapi. Memangnya _hyung_ mau kemana?" tanya Sehun curiga.

Kris terlihat selalu bertingkah mencurigakan semenjak bertemu dengan Lay waktu itu. Contohnya saja kemarin, ia langsung setuju tidak menjemput Sehun padahal biasanya ia selalu menolak mentah-mentah dan beralasan bahwa jika ia tidak menjemputnya _eomma_nya itu akan membunuhnya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Sudahlah _hyung_ berangkat dulu. Bye!" Ucapnya kemudian _namja_ jangkung itu mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Sehun.

Tuh kan! _Hyung_nya itu sangat mencurigakan. Sejak kapan Kris mencium kepalanya jika akan pergi. Sehun baru akan mengikuti Kris ketika ia ingat kalau Jongin belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada _namja_ _tan_ itu?

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu. Ia harus berpikir positif, daripada ia terus-terusan cemas seperti ini lebih baik ia segera mengeceknya saja. Lagipula _hyung_nya itu sudah pergi jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir Kris akan menghentikannya mengecek keadaan Jongin.

Sehun sedikit berlari ke arah kamarnya namun betapa terkejutnya ia karena ia tidak menemukan sosok Jongin dimanapun. Kamar mandinya sudah kering dan tempat tidurnya sudah sangat rapi. Itu artinya _maid-maid_nya sudah membereskan kamarnya dan itu artinya Jongin juga sudah keluar dari kamar. Tapi kemana _namja_ _tan_ itu pergi?

Kebetulan sekali ada seorang _maid_ yang lewat kamar Sehun. "Apa kau lihat Jongin kemana?" tanya Sehun begitu ia menghampiri _maid_ tersebut.

"Tadi Nyonya Oh membawanya ke butik." Jawabnya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia berjalan ke arah butik pribadi _eomma_nya. Sehun merasa benar-benar khawatir saat ini. Bagaimana kalau _eomma_nya itu melakukan sesuatu pada Jongin? Mengingat sifat _eomma_nya yang sangat _extreme_ itu bisa saja _yeoja_ tersebut menyuruh Jongin memakai sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk dipakai oleh _namja_ _tan_ itu. Seperti apa yang selama ini telah ia lakukan pada Sehun.

Sehun kini berdiri di depan pintu butik _eomma_nya yang berada di belakang rumah mereka. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia harus siap melihat apapun tindakan extreme yang dilakukan _eomma_nya pada Jongin. Dan ia tahu jika sampai _eomma_nya melakukan itu Sehun harus segera menyelamatkan _namja_ _tan_ tersebut.

_Ceklek_.

Sehun membuka perlahan pintu berbahan jati tersebut. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah banyaknya orang yang ada di dalam dan beberapa perala_tan_ pemotre_tan_, jangan lupakan seorang fotografer handal yang biasa _eomma_nya sewa juga ada. Dan... apakah Jongin sedang berpose layaknya seorang model saat ini?

_Well_, jika memang iya harus Sehun akui saat ini Jongin terlihat sangat... _hot_. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Bagaimana ini, niatnya ia ingin menyelamatkan Jongin dari tangan _eomma_nya tapi sekarang? Justru ia hanya terdiam di tempat memperhatikan Jongin yang masih asyik berpose.

"Sehunnie! Kebetulan sekali kau ada disini. Kemarilah!" panggilan _eomma_nya itu mengangetkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Jongin yang mendengar nama Sehun pun menghentikan aktivitas berposenya dan menatap Sehun kaget.

"_Eomma_, ige mwoya?" tanya Sehun saat _eomma_nya itu menariknya ke dalam butik pribadinya –yang disulap menjadi tempat pemotretan secara mendadak.

"Tentu saja ini pemotretan chagiya. Dan harus _eomma_ akui temanmu ini sangat hebat dalam berpose. Tidak jauh dari _hyung_mu." Ujar _eomma_ Sehun dengan senyum yang tidak pudar dari wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar hebat Jongin-ah!"

Jongin tersenyum canggung. "_Kamsahamnida_." Ucap Jongin pelan.

Sehun menatap kedua orang yang saat ini terlihat seperti seorang _director_ dan artisnya dengan tatapan datar. "Baiklah. Kuarasa pemotretan ini selesai. _Kajja_ Kai! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin membuat Jongin tersentak kaget karena _namja_ manis itu melakukannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sehunnie _Jamkkaman_! Masih ada 5 baju lagi yang harus Jongin coba. Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini pada _eomma_~" rengek sang _eomma_. _Yeoja_ itu juga menarik-narik lengan Jongin. Dan terjadilah pertandingan meperebutkan Jongin antara anak dan _eomma_nya itu.

"_Andwae_! Kai akan pulang denganku!" Sehun semakin menarik tangan Jongin kuat. Membuat Jongin merasa _kesakitan_ karena dua orang itu semakin menariknya dengan kuat, namun tiba-tiba _eomma_ Sehun melepaskan tarikannya. Membuat Sehun sedikit terjungkal.

Hampir saja _namja_ manis itu terjatuh kalau saja Jongin tidak segera menarik Sehun. Beruntung refleksnya bagus jadi ia tidak harus ikut tertarik Sehun.

"_Eomma_ dapat ide!" seru sang _eomma_. Ia menatap Sehun penuh arti. Mungkin jika ini dalam sebuah cerita kartun, di mata sang _eomma_ pasti sudat terlihat banyak sekali bintang berkilauan.

Oh! Sehun rasa _eomma_ itu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau-" belum sempat _eomma_ Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya Sehun sudah lebih dahulu berteriak. Sehun sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan _eomma_nya akan berjalan.

"_ANDWAE_!" dan Sehun pun berlari sembari menarik Jongin keluar dari butik _eomma_nya itu.

_Eomma_nya itu sudah benar-benar gila! Apa mungkin ia bermaksud untuk membuat Sehun memakai pakaian _yeoja_ lagi dan menyuruhnya berpose bersama Jongin. Ia sama sekali tidak mau. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika Jongin tahu kalau dia memakai pakaian _yeoja_.

Baiklah sebenarnya itu tidak masalah bagi Sehun. Hanya saja bagaimana kalau nantinya Jongin tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya karena ia akan berpikir Sehun itu _namja_ yang aneh. Dan bagaimana kalau teman-teman yang lainnya tahu dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Sehun. Terlebih bagaimana kalau Taemin meninggalkannya. Ia sudah menganggap _namja_ manis itu saudaranya sendiri sekarang.

"-hun! Sehun!" panggilan Jongin dan tarikan tangan Jongin sontak membuat Sehun yang masih berlari terhenti seketika. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin yang kini menatapnya aneh. "Kau kenapa eoh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari begitu?"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "_Aniyo_." Ujarnya tak kalah cepat. "Sebaiknya kau segera pulang sekarang sebelum _eomma_ku berbuat aneh-aneh lagi."

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan baju ini?" tunjuk Jongin pada baju yang saat ini sedang ia kenakan. Rasanya ia merasa tidak enak jika harus pulang dengan baju super mahal ini –Jongin sudah bertanya pada salah satu maid tadi. Bisa-bisa _eomma_nya akan bertanya-tanya darimana Jongin mendapatkan baju ini dan pasti akan berujung pada sang _eomma_ yang akan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

"Sudahlah pakai saja! Anggap saja sebagai _tan_da minta maaf atas kelakuan _eomma_ dan _hyung_ku."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan ia pun mengikuti Sehun yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan di depannya.

.

.

.

Selama perjalan menuju rumah Jongin hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kedua _namja_ tersebut. Yoon _ahjussi_ –sopir pribadi Sehun- hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan majikannya ini. Pasalnya walaupun hanya diam, sesekali pria tua itu melihat Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih asyik memperhatikan jalanan lewat kaca spion dalamnya *mian saya gak tahu itu namanya apa*.

Jongin yang sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa mereka tidak lagi ada di jalur menuju rumahnya menatap _namja_ tua itu heran. Yoon _ahjussi_ yang melihat ekpresi Jongin tersebut langsung berkata. "Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua sedikit berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu. Wajah kalian itu terlihat kacau sekali. Dan aku rasa kalian butuh _refreshing_." Tuturnya.

Dan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh _namja_ tua itu, ia membawa mereka ke sebuah mall yang sangat berdekatan dengan sebuah taman. "_Ahjussi_~ kenapa kau membawa kami ke mall?" tanya Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa kalian ke taman bermain tapi sayangnya taman bermain yang dekat masih tutup." jawabnya santai.

"Bilang saja _ahjussi_ malas kalau harus pergi jauh." Ujar Sehun dan _namja_ tua itu tertawa mendengarnya.

Setelah kedua _namja_ itu turun dari mobil dan _namja_ tua itu berpesan kalau mereka ingin pulang tinggal telpon saja, mobilnya pun pergi. Meninggalkan kedua _namja_ yang saat ini tengah merasakan kecanggungan luar biasa.

"Bisa kita ke restoran terlebih dahulu? Aku rasa aku masih lapar." Ajak Jongin.

"Apa jangan-jangan _eomma_ku tadi tidak membiarkanmu sarapan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sehun cemas. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya masih lapar saja. _Kajja_!" tanpa sadar Jongin menarik tangan Sehun. Ia menautkan kedua tangan mereka.

Sehun tertunduk malu dan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Jantungnya juga berdetak cepat. Ugh... ia merasa seperti sedang kencan dengan Jongin saat ini. Terlebih dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

.

.

.

Jongin memakan wafflenya lahap. Selain menghilangkan rasa lapar karena sebenarnya ia berbohong pada Sehun kalau ia sudah sarapan padahal sebenarnya ia belum menyentuh makanan sedikitpun, ia juga berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang ia rasakan.

Jongin merasa sangat malu sekali. Kenapa juga ia menggenggam tangan Sehun seperti tadi? Dan anehnya kenapa juga ia malah menyukainya dan ingin melakukannya lagi? Haa~ mungkinkah sudah saatnya ia menyerah dengan egonya dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai _namja_ manis yang tengah duduk di hadapannya sambil meminum _milkshake_ coklatnya ini?

"Jongin?" suara lembut seorang _yeoja_ menghentikan Jongin dari aktivitas makannya. Ketika ia menengokan kepalanya ia mendapati seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang tengah menatapnya.

"Krystal?"

_Yeoja_ tersebut terlihat langsung sumringah begitu ia tahu kalau itu benar-benar Jongin. "Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi Jongin." Ucapnya senang. _Yeoja_ cantik itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang terlihat gugup saat ini. "Um... boleh aku ikut duduk?" pintanya. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan _yeoja_ tersebut mendudukan dirinya di dekat Jongin. "Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Apa kau temannya Jongin?" tanyanya lagi dan Sehun hanya mengangguk lagi sebagai jawabannya.

"Krystal, kapan kau pulang dari America? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Jongin pada sang _yeoja_ cantik yang masih memperhatikan Sehun. _Yeoja_ itu kembali mengalihkan pada Jongin dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku baru pulang beberapa hari yang lalu. _Mianhae_ aku tidak memberitahumu. Kau tahu kan aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini." tuturnya sembari memasang wajah ala _puppy_ pada Jongin.

Jongin tertawa geli melihat ekspresi lucu Krystal, ia kemudian mengusak rambut panjang yoja cantik tersebut. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Krystal." Ujarnya sembari tertawa geli.

Sehun yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat sakit begitu Jongin mengobrol sangat akrab dengan Krystal. Terlebih Jongin terlihat lebih senang begitu bersama dengannya. Lihatlah ia yang tertawa bebas begitu melihat ekpresi lucu yang dibuat oleh Krystal.

Oh dan jangan lupakan bahwa _yeoja_ itu memanggil Jongin dengan nama aslinya. Padahal Taemin yang sepupunya saja memanggilnya Kai.

"Kai, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ujar Sehun pelan. Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan mengobrolnya dengan Krystal begitu Sehun telah berjalan menjauh.

Rasanya Sehun begitu iri melihat kedua orang tersebut. Yang satu sangat tampan dan yang satu sangat cantik. Benar-benar serasi. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa mereka itu _namja_ dan _yeoja_. Berbeda dengannya.

Sehun merasa bersalah pada Jongin karena bukannya pergi ke toilet seperti yang ia katakan, justru ia malah keluar dari restoran tersebut. Salahkan hatinya yang tidak ingin melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan tersebut.

Begitu Sehun bersandar di penyangga tiba-tiba pandangan Sehun menjadi gelap. Ada sepasang lengan yang kini menutupi kedua mata indahnya. "Coba tebak siapa?" tanya sang pelaku. Sehun mengenal betul siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Um... hantu panda?" candanya.

"Ayolah~ jangan bercanda Sehunnie. Kalaupun aku panda, aku ini pasti jadi kungfu panda bukan hantu panda." Sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Tao menatap sebal pada Sehun, tapi seketika ekspresinya melembut begitu melihat Sehun tertawa. "Sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya.

Kini Sehun menatap sahabat kecilnya itu bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Tao mencubit kedua pipi Sehun gemas. "Wajahmu ini kusut sekali, kau tahu. Makanya aku berusaha merapikan wajah kusutmu ini."

"Appo~" protes Sehun begitu Tao melepaskan cubitannya. "Kenapa kau ada disini Tao?" tanya Sehun penasaran, bukankah Tao mengatakan bahwa ia adalah latihan wushu hari ini.

"Hmm... takdir?"

"Jangan bercanda! Bukankah kau bilang ada latihan wushu hari ini?" Sehun menatap sahabat kecilnya itu menyelidik. Yang ditatap hanya terkekeh geli karena ekspresi Sehun itu sudah terlihat seperti seorang polisi yang menyelidiki penjahatnya.

"Latihan hari ini dibatalkan. Jadi aku kesini saja karena memang tempat latihanku dekat dari sini. Dan... sepertinya takdir mempertemukan kita Sehun."

Sehun hanya menatap datar Tao yang penyakit puitisnya itu mulai keluar. Sedangkan yang ditatap kembali terkekeh geli kemudian ia menarik tangan Sehun agar mengikutinya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Sudahlah. Ikut saja kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam dengan Tao yang kini menggenggam tangannya. Sehun beberapa kali melontarkan pertanyaan 'kemana kita akan pergi' dan 'apa yang akan kita lakukan' namun jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah Tao yang tersenyum penuh arti. Ada apa dengannya?

Mereka akhirnya tiba di game center. Tao menarik Sehun menuju arena melempar bola basket. Ia melepaskan tautannya dan mengambil bola yang ada di sana. Tao menyeringai dan melemparkan bola tersebut pada Sehun. "Kita tanding!" tantangnya.

Sehun yang pada dasarnya suka tantangan menerimanya tanpa ragu. Dan mereka pun memulai pertandingan kecil mereka. Siapa yang berhasil mencetak angka paling banyak sampai waktu habis dia yang menang. _Simple_ namun selalu menyenangkan.

Tidak ada yang mengalah dalam permainan ini. Sehun harus berusaha keras agar dapat menang dari _namja_ _china_ disampingnya ini. Entah mengapa _namja_ _china_ ini sudah lebih ahli dalam bermain basket daripada dia. Padahal Sehun yang mengajarkan Tao bermain basket.

Pertandingan pun berakhir dengan Tao yang memenangkannya dengan angka 25 – 20. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya meggembungkan pipinya sebal. Sejak kapan permainan basketnya jadi lebih buruk dari Tao? Padahal bukankah ia selalu bermain basket dengan _hyung_nya.

"Sudahlah jangan cemberut begitu. Kita beli _ice cream_. Aku yang traktir deh!" ucapan Tao tadi sukses membuat Sehun yang asalnya cemberut menjadi terseyum senang.

Setelah membeli _ice cream_ mereka memutuskan untuk memakannya di taman saja. Lebih tepatnya Tao yang memaksanya untuk makan disana dan Sehun hanya menurut saja. Katanya sih supaya lebih romantis dan Sehun hanya memutar matanya begitu mendengar penuturan konyol Tao.

"Kau masih suka coklat?" tanya Tao begitu mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Begitulah. Dan kau masih suka _strawberry_."

Mereka berdua bercengkrama dan mengoborol dengan asyiknya. Mereka berdua mengobrolkan masa lalu mereka dan hobi yang mereka sukai. Semuanya berjalan dengan santai sampai pada akhirnya Tao berkata.

"Kenapa kau tidak jauhi saja _namja_ bernama Jongin itu?"

Sehun kembali menatap Tao bingung. Semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu _namja_ _china_ itu banyak berubah. Seperti saat ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab Tao malah menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun. Ia mengecupi setiap jemari lentik Sehun lalu menatap Sehun dalam. "Jauhi dia. _Jebal_!"

Sehun semakin kebingungan sekarang. Mengapa tiba-tiba Tao memohon padanya untuk mejauhi Jongin seperti ini? Apa yang salah dengan Jongin? Mengapa ia harus menajuhinya? "Aku tidak mengerti."

Tao menghela napasnya panjang. Ia kembali menatap Sehun lekat. "Kau ingat kata-kataku saat di kantin kemarin?" tanyanya.

Barulah Sehun mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka ini. "Maksudmu... kau serius dengan perkataanmu saat itu?" tanya Sehun mencoba memastikan. Tao mengangguk mantap.

"Aku selalu serius padamu Shixun."

Sehun sangat kebingungan sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka setiap ucapan suka dan klaim Tao atas dirinya semasa kecil itu adalah serius. Sehun selalu menganggapnya sebagai candaan seeorang teman dan sekarang?

Sehun sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri. Disisi lain ia masih masih bingung dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan pada orang –yang selalu ia anggap- cinta pertamanya. Dan disisi lain ia juga bingung dengan perasaanya terhadap sahabat kecilnya yang kini menatapnya sangat dalam. Membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh itu saat ia juga bersama dengan Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa tubuhnya seperti ditarik kebelakang. Membuatnya menubruk orang yang menariknya itu. Sehun melirik ke arah orang yang telah menariknya dan menemukan Jongin yang kini menatap Tao dingin.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa pembicaraan Jongin dengan Krystal berlangsung sangat lama. Rasanya menyenangkan saat kau bertemu lagi dengan teman sekaligus cinta keduamu. Namun ada perasaan tak nyaman begitu ia menyadari Sehun belum juga kembali dari toilet.

"Ada apa Jongin?" tanya krytal penasaran karena sekarang Jongin mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh ruangan dengan cemas.

"_Aniyo_." Jawab Jongin masih mencari-cari sosok _namja_ manis yang masih juga belum kembali.

Krystal menghela napasnya. Jongin itu bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudahnya berbohong. Ia sangat tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaanya. "Sebaiknya kau cari saja Sehun. Kau mengkhawatirkannya kan?"

Jongin menatap Krystal yang kini tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Ia sebenarnya ragu meninggalkan _yeoja_ cantik ini sendirian karena walau bagaimana pun dia adalah seorang _gentleman_. Menyadari dengan keraguan Jongin Krystal mendorong tubuh Jongin agar _namja_ _tan_ itu segera pergi mencari sang _namja_ manis.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri. Lagipula Myungsoo _oppa_ juga sebentar lagi datang." Yakinnya. Jongin akhirnnya mengangguk dan meminta maaf pada Krystal sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke toilet restoran dengan terburu-buru.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Sehun disana. Apa mungkin _namja_ manis itu sudah keluar dari restoran?

Jongin pun segera berlari keluar restoran dengan gelisah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap penjuru mall yang dapat ia lihat. Ia benar-benar menghkawatirkan Sehun. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu hal buruk padanya?

Sedetik kemudian Jongin baru ingat, kenapa tidak ia telpon saja _namja_ manis itu? Dengan pemikiran itu Jongin segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil benda tipis tersebut. Ia mencoba mencari kontak _namja_ manis itu di handphonenya. Namun setelah melihat-lihat ia baru ingat kalau ia sama sekali tidak memiliki nomor _namja_ manis itu.

Oh! Taemin pasti memiliki nomornya! Pikir Jongin.

Awalnya ia ragu untuk menelpon sepupunya tersebut namun karena rasa khawatirnya yang terlalu besar ia menyingkirkan segala gengsi dan egonya. Cukup lama ia menunggu sepupu manisnya itu mengangkat telponya sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara Taemin yang terdengar melenguh. "_Yeoboseo_."

"Taemin. Cepat kirimkan nomor ponsel Sehun padaku sekarang!" perintah Jongin tak sabaran.

"Jongin? Kenapa kau meminta nomor Sehun?"

"Sudahlah, cepat kirimkan saja!" Jongin sudah merasa berada di ujung kesabarannya sekarang. Oh ayolah, tidak bisakah sepupunya itu mengerti bahwa Jongin tengah terburu-buru sekarang ini.

"_Arasseo arasseo._ Aku akan mengirimkannya sekarang." Dengan itu Taemin pun memutuskan sambungannya. Tak lama handpone Jongin bergetar dan ia mendapat pesan Taemin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin segera menelpon nomor yang tertera di pesan yang dikirim Taemin. Jongin menunggu sambungannya dengan tidak sabar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, ia juga tidak henti-hentinya berputar di tempat. "Ayolah angkat. Ayo-"

"_Yeoboseo_?"

Tunggu dulu, kenapa suara seorang _yeoja_ yang mengangkat telpon Sehun? Apa mugkin _namja_ manis itu diculik seorang _yeoja_ karena ia terlalu manis? "Apa benar ini nomor Oh Sehun?" tanya Jongin mencoba memastikan bahwa setiap pikiran negatifnya itu salah.

"_Ne. Nuguseo_?" jawab suara di seberag sana.

"Jongin. Temannya Sehun. Apa Sehun ada disana?"

"Ah! Jongin-ssi. _Jwosohamnida_ tapi sepertinya tuan muda lupa tidak memabawa handphonenya."

_Oh great_! Disaat ini cara yang paling cepat untuk menemukan _namja_ manis itu justru handphonenya itu harus ketinggalan. "_Kurae_? Baiklah kalau begitu. _Kamsahamnida_." Jongin pun segera menutup telponya.

Ia benar-benat merasa bingung sekarang ini. Bagaimana caranya menemukan seseorang diantara ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan orang di tempat sebesar ini? Kau benar-benar hebat Oh Sehun. Dapat membuat Jongin mejadi kalang kabut dan kehilangan akalnya hanya karena ia mengkhawatirkanmu.

Sepertinya karena tuhan sudah sangat kasihan melihat keadaan kacau Jongin akhirnya Jongin melihat sosok Sehun yang keluar dari mall. Dan ia bersama dengan seseorang. Jongin tidak begitu yakin siapa orang tersebut karena posisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melihat wajah _namja_ yang tengah bersama Sehun tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin pun berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Ia sebenarnya suduah bisa menerka-nerka siapa _namja_ yang tengah bersama Sehun itu. Surai malam dan tindikan di telinga itu tidaklah asing bagi Jongin.

Huang Zitao.

Dan benar saja _namja_ sialan itu tengah membawa Sehun. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Ingin sekali Jongin menghampiri mereka dan menarik Sehun dan menjauhkannya dari _namja_ _china_ tersebut namun karena rasa penasarannya sangat besar, Jongin memutuskan untuk memata-matai mereka saja.

Semuanya berjalan seperti saat Tao berbincang dengan Sehun di kantin. Tak ada yang istimewa, mereka hanya saling mengobrol layaknya teman walaupun Jongin dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan sampai tiba-tiba Tao menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mengecupi jemari lentik Sehun. Membuat Jongin megepalkan tangannya sampai buku buku jariya memutih.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghampiri kedua _namja_ tersebut. Ia menarik lengan Sehun kuat hingga membuat tubuh _namja_ manis itu bertubrukan dengannya. Jongin menatap Tao dingin. Keinginannya untuk membunuh _namja_ _china_ dihadapannya ini semakin membesar saja.

"Kai?" suara lembut Sehun membuat Jongin menatap _namja_ manis tersebut. Lalu Jongin pun menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya menjauh dari Tao yang masih terduduk di tempatnya. Menatap kepergian kedua _namja_ tersebut dengan tatapan yang tidak terartikan.

"Kai! Kita mau kemana?" pertanyaan itu terus Sehun lontarkan namun Jongin tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Ia terus menarik Sehun, membawanya entah kemana.

Sehun benar-benar merasa kebingungan sekarang. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin menariknya seperti ini terlebih ia juga terlihat sangat kesal. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah tadi ia terlihat baik-baik saja saat bersama Krystal?

Oh. Sehun baru ingat alasan ia meninggalkan Jongin di restoran adalah karena adanya _yeoja_ cantik tersebut. Sehun merasakan hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri begitu ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Dan pertanyaan 'apa hubungan keduanya?' yang sempat ia lupakan saat bersama Tao tadi kembali meyelimutinya.

"Kai! Kemana Krystal? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun. Membuat _namja_ manis yang tengah ditatap itu merasa gugup karena tatapan Jongin yang terlihat begitu serius.

Sehun sangat terkejut ketika Jongin menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia menatap tangan Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat Sehun artikan. Dan kembali Sehun harus dikejutkan kembali oleh Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengecupi jemari lentiknya. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Tao tadi. Dan hal itu membuatnya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Entahlah Jongin sendiri merasa bingung mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan jejak ciuman Tao di jemari indah Sehun. Tak ada maksud lain.

Apakah ini rasa cemburu? Cemburu karena Sehun dicium oleh orang lain –walaupun hanya tangannya saja.

Jongin ingin mengetahui setiap perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap _namja_ manis ini. seorang _namja_ yang sanggup membuatnya tidak dapat mengontrol tindakannya sendiri.

Jongin pun memeluk tubuh kecil Sehun dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluknya erat seolah tidak ingin _namja_ manis itu jauh darinya. Tidak ingin _namja_ manis itu menghilang darinya.

Jongin menikmati setiap getaran aneh di kulitnya begitu ia bersetuhan dengan Sehun. Jongin menikmati debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan saat ia dekat dengan Sehun. Jongin menikmati rasa menggelitik di perutnya saat Sehun bebicara dengannya. Ia menikmati setiap keganjilan yang tubuhnya lakukan jika itu berhubungan dengan Sehun.

Terlebih ia juga menyukai senyum manis Sehun yang selalu ia tunjukan. Ia menyukai suara lucu Sehun. Dan ia juga menyukai aroma khas Sehun yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan rileks.

Jongin kembali mempererat pelukannya. Sehun yang tengah dipeluk hanya bisa terdiam. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak mungkin mendorong tubuh Jongin karena entah mengapa ia menyukai pelukan ini. Membuatnya merasa sangat aman dan nyaman. Melebihi pelukan _hyung_nya.

Walaupun hanya sekilas, Jongin mendengar perkataan Tao pada Sehun saat ia mengecupi jemari lentik Sehun. "Jangan jauhi aku."

.

.

.

Suara deru mobil dan musik yang mengalun lewat radio menyelimuti keempat _namja_ yang kini tengah duduk di dalam mobil. Kris menyetir mobilya dengan fokus. Disampingnya Lay yang tengah memperhatikan jalan, sesekali ia melihat ke arah jok belakang mobil melalui kaca spion dalam. Di jok belakang terlihat Sehun dan Jongin yang duduk saling berjauhan dan masing-masih melihat ke arah yang berbeda.

Kenapa kedua _namja_ itu berada di dalam mobil Kris?

Alasannya adalah karena disaat keduanya tengah berpelukan dengan mesranya –setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Kris begitu melihat adegan tersebut-. _Namja_ tinggi yang bestatus sebagai _hyung_ Sehun itu segera menarik tubuh Jongin agar segera menjauh dari _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. _Namja_ tinggi itu menatap Jongin geram sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat di kediaman Oh tadi pagi. Hanya saja sekarang tingkat keseramannya semakin meningkat.

Karena sepertinya dewi _fortuna_ sedang berbaik hati pada Jongin, tiba-tiba sosok Lay muncul dari belakang Kris. Ia memanggil-manggil nama Kris, membuat _namja_ tinggi yang baru saja akan melayangkan pukulannya itu menghentikannya secara tiba-tiba.

Lay yang sepertinya tidak tahu menahu dengan keadaan di sekitarnya ini hanya menatap tiga _namja_ yang keadaanya –bisa dibilang- kacau ini heran. Jongin yang terlihat baru saja akan dicabut nyawanya. Sehun yang terlihat kaget dan wajahnya yang sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan Kris... entahlah _namja_ itu terlihat terdiam di tempat.

"Apa yang tengah kalian lakukan disini, Kai Sehun?" tanya Lay.

Sehun yang sepertinya berkeadaan cukup normal menjawab pertanyaan Lay sedikit terbata. "A-aku sedang..." Sehun berusaha mencari alasan yang cukup logis karena jika ia salah bicara mungkin _hyung_nya yang masih teridam di tempat itu akan membunuh Jongin nantinya. "Aku sedang ingin mencari buku bersama Kai. Iya! Itu. _Hyung_ sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Aku juga tadi habis mencari buku yang bagus untuk referensi belajar. Dan kebetulan sekali _hyung_mu ini membantuku mencarinya. Lihatlah! Banyak buku bagus yang kami dapat!" Lay menunjukan beberapa buku dalam kantung plastiknya pada Sehun dengan senang. "Apa kalian sudah mendapat buku yang bagus?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat. "_Ne_! Kami sudah menemukannya."

Kris yang sepertinnya sudah berhasil keluar dari _mode_ terdiamnya itu angkat bicara. "Karena kalian sudah selesai mencarinya bagaimana kalau kalian pulang bersama kami?" Mendengar nada ancaman dalam intonasi Kris tersebut Jongin langsung mengangguk saja.

Dan seperti itulah kurang lebih alasan mengapa kedua _namja_ itu kini berada di dalam mobil Kris.

Setelah cukup lama mobil melaju dalam keheningan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Jongin. _Namja_ _tan_ itu segera turun karena tidak ingin lagi menghadapi tatapan mengerikan Kris.

Lay mengucapkan salam perpisahannya pada Jongin dengan tersenyum sedangkan Kris dengan senyum yang dipaksakan –karena ada Lay, jika tidak mana mungkin ia akan tersenyum pada _namja_ _tan_ itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam.

Setelah mobil mewah itu melaju meninggalkan rumahnya, Jongin menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Babo!"

Jongin benar-benar frustasi, kenapa juga ia memeluk Sehun seperti tadi. Dan lagi mengapa ia memohon seperti itu pada Sehun. Bagaimana nantinya tanggapan Sehun terhadap dirinya?

Jongin menghela napasnya. "Aku harap tindakanku tadi tidak membuatnya takut padaku." Dan Jongin pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Berharap saat esok tiba semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Walaupun ia tidak begitu yakin.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**oOo**

**Kaihun dan Taohun XD**

**Aduh saya jadi overdose sendiri ngebayanginnya.**

**Semoga readerdeul semua merasa puas membacanya. Walaupun ff ini sangat absurd.**

**Mian karena saya gak bisa balas satu persatu reviewnya. Tapi saya baca kok! Dan saya benar-benar merasa terharu membacanya *lebay deh!***

**Untuk kesekian kalinya neomu kamsahamnida bagi yang telah membaca FF saya ini.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Is that you?**

**By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini bukan milik saya. Saya ****c****uma numpang pinjam nama.**

**Pair : Kaihun. Taohun. Slight! Kray.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi**

**oOo**

**Chapter 6**

**oOo**

Harus Sehun akui, ia tengah benar-benar terpesona saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tarian indah yang di tunjukan teman-teman satu _club_nya benar-benar membuatnya tidak berkutik. Setiap tarian yang di tunjukan teman-temannya itu memiliki ciri mereka tersendiri sehingga membuat tarian mereka begitu indah dengan cara mereka sendiri. Namun satu dari semua tarian yang benar-benar membuat Sehun terpesona adalah tarian dari namja yang telah membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya jika ia berdekatan dengan namja tersebut.

Tarian Jongin.

Tariannya begitu indah. Caranya meliuk-liukan tubuhnya mengikuti irama. Semuanya sangat indah dan _breath taking._

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh istirahat sepuluh menit! Setelah itu aku akan mengumumkan hasilnya." Ujar Kikwang setelah anggota terakhir menunjukan bakat tarinya.

Hari ini di _club_ mereka melakukan tes untuk anak kelas satu. Dan bagi yang mendapat nilai paling tinggi maka ialah yang akan menjadi perwakilan anak kelas satu untuk mengikuti lomba yang akan di adakan sekitar dua minggu lagi.

Jika boleh jujur, Sehun sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin akan lolos apalagi setelah melihat tarian teman-temannya. Terutama tarian Jongin. Tapi setidaknya ia harus mencoba untuk tetap optimis kan? Yaaa... walaupun ia sendiri tidak begitu berharap akan lolos.

Tanpa terasa waktu sepuluh menit yang diberikan Kikwang berakhir sudah. Semua anggota _club _sudah berkumpul dan duduk dengan manis. Kikwang menatap semua anggota _clu__bnya_ satu per satu. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan ikut dalam lomba. Bagi yang namanya dipanggil setelah _club_ berakhir segera menghadapku." Ujarnya lalu ia pun melihat kertas yang tengah ia pegang.

Jantung Sehun berpacu dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa deg-degan sekarang ini.

"Yang pertama adalah..." jeda Kikwang. _Apakah ia sedang mencoba membuat suasana semakin tegang?_ Pikir Sehun. "Kim Jongin."

Aaah... Jongin. Tentu saja, namja tan itu pasti akan lulus. Lihat saja tariannya yang begitu _flawless _itu. Benar-benar indah.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah..."

Tunggu dulu? Jadi yang akan ikut serta dalam lomba kali ini hanya dua orang? Pikir Sehun. Sebelumnya ia berfikir mungkin setidaknya tiga orang yang akan ikut serta. Itu artinya...

"Oh Sehun."

Huh? Apakah Sehun tidak salah dengar. Bukan dirinya yang dipanggil kan?

"Setelah ini kalian berdua segera temui aku. Baiklah, untuk hari ini hanya sampai disini. Terima kasih banyak." Dan setelah itu semua anggota club pun meninggalkan tempat mereka. Terkecuali Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dan Taemin yang berada disampingnya itu melihatnya dengan aneh.

"Sehunnie, gwaenchana?" tanya namja manis itu khawatir.

"Gwaenchana."jawab Sehun mencoba meyakinkan temannya tersebut.

Sebenarnya jawaban Sehun tadi tidak begitu Taemin percayai terlebih keadaan Sehun yang seperti sedang panas dingin itu. Tapi ia membiarkannya saja, mungkin temannya itu sedang ada masalah atau... entahlah Taemin sendiri tidak tahu. "Kurae."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Kikwang sunbae dulu."dan setelah itu Sehun pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke tempat Kikwang dan beberapa senior lainnya berada.

Kini Sehun dan Jongin -yang terlihat kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya itu sudah berdiri di hadapan Kikwang. Ketua club itu menjelaskan peraturan dan teknis dalam lomba yang akan mereka ikuti nantinya.

"Kalian mengerti?" tanya Kikwang dan baik Sehun maupun Jongin hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan 'iya'. Setelah itu Kikwang mempersilahkan Sehun dan Jongin untuk meninggalkan ruang club.

Di sepanjang perjalanan dari meninggalkan ruang club sampai ia pulang ke rumah, Sehun hanya terdiam. Di dalam pikirannya terus berputar '_Aku akan menari duet dengan Kai?' _dan juga '_Ba__gaimana ini? aku tidak siap.'_

.

.

.

Tatapan tajam. Geraman pada satu sama lain. Hal-hal berbau negatif yang terus di lakukan kedua namja berkulit tan tersebut membuat tiga namja –yang kembali- tidak tahu menahu dengan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi itu harus merasa tak nyaman. Dua orang yang seharusnya ada dan membuat suasana mengerikan ini menghilang entah berada dimana.

"Um... kalau aku boleh bertanya, kalian berdua ini sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada dua namja yang terlihat saling ingin membunuh itu. Terlebih dengan garpu yang mereka pegang dengan erat, membuat tiga namja itu harus menelan ludahnya keras.

Tak lama sosok namja manis bersurai coklat pun datang dengan langkah lemas. Wajahnya terlihat lesu. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak melihat sosok namja manis yang selalu ia seret-seret bersamanya.

Kemanakah perginya namja manis bernama Oh Sehun itu pergi?

Taemin mendudukan dirinya di dekat Jongin dan menatap kedua namja yang masih belum mau menghentikan acara tatap menatap geram itu. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. "Bisakah kalian hentikan itu."

Namun ucapan Taemin tadi sama sekali tidak membuat mereka berhenti. Dan kembali Taemin menghela nafasnya panjang dan mulai memakan roti isi miliknya dengan lemas.

"Kau kenapa Taemin-ah? Lalu... kemana Sehun-ah? Apa dia tidak ikut makan dengan kita?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menengokan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari-cari sosok tinggi kurus Sehun.

Kembali Taemin menghela nafasnya. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedihnya yang terlihat seperti anak anjing yang bersedih, sangat manis. Dalam hati tiga namja berstatus seniorya itu berteriak 'Aigoo.. manisnya. Ingin aku bawa pulang saja!'

"Hari ini Sehunnie tidak masuk sekolah... huee~" Taemin pun memeluk tubuh Jongin yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengotori bajuku!" protes Jongin yang tidak terima seragamnya harus basah gara-gara tingkah kekanakan sepupunya itu.

Taemin yang terlihat cemberut diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak berprikesaudaraan seperti itu oleh Jongin pun beralih memeluk Chen yang juga ada di sebelahnya. Chen hanya bisa kalang kabut karena banyak murid yang melirik ke arahnya sekarang.

"Um... memangnya Sehun kenapa?" Baekhyun yang memang memiliki sifat mudah penasaran bertanya pada Taemin yang masih menangis sembari memeluk Chen.

"Sehunnie sakit..." ucap Taemin masih sembari sesenggukan.

Tao yang sedari tadi diam mendecih kesal mendengar penuturan Taemin. "Tentu saja dia sakit kalau harus hujan-hujanan hanya karena seorang namja sok tampan yang membuatnya berlari menerobos hujan." Ujarnya ketus sembari menatap Jongin dengan sangat tajam.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT NAMJA SOK TAMPAN EOH?!"bentak Jongin. Tao yang merasa tidak rela di bentak seperti itu oleh Jongin balik membentaknya sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah Jongin.

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA LAGI EOH?"

Mungkin mereka akan melakukan aksi saling memukul jika saja tidak ada Chanyeol yang memegangi tubuh Tao dan Taemin yang memegangi tubuh Jongin. Walaupun begitu kedua namja itu masih tetap menggeram pada satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" tanya Baekhyun semakin bingung.

.

.

.

Dokter bernama Lee Donghae kini tengah memeriksa keadaan seorang namja berkulit pucat yang terlihat enggan-engganan saat dokter tampan itu mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat masam dan juga tatapan tidak senang yang ia tunjukan pada eomma dan hyungnya itu membuat ekspresinya semakin kacau –walaupun di mata kedua orang yang ia tatap itu ia justru terlihat manis.

"Kenapa eomma dan hyung sampai memanggil Donghae hyung sih? Dan lagi, kenapa hyung juga mau saja dipanggil oleh dua orang itu?" tanya Sehun masih dengan nada kesalnya. Donghae hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Sehun, ia telah selesai mengecek keadaan namja manis itu.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai dokter pribadimu saja." Tutur Donghae. Ia pun mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. "Nah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Istirahatlah yang cukup, mungkin besok panasmu akan turun dan kau bisa bersekolah kembali." Dan setelah itu sang dokter tampan pun berpamitan pada Nyonya Oh dan juga Kris.

"Sehunnie~ eomma hanya mengkhawatirkanmu chagi." Tutur sang eomma begitu melihat ekspresi Sehun yang masih masam itu. Yeoja itu terlihat mulai mengeluarkan air matanya karena putra bungsunya itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan penjelasannya. "Yifaaan~" rengeknya pada sang putra sulung.

Kris menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum pada eomma tercintanya. "Biar aku yang bicara pada Sehunnie, eomma turun saja dulu ne? Bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada Fashion week yang akan eomma ikuti?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan keluar dari kamar putra bungsunya itu dengan sedih. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat ekspresi yeoja yang paling ia cintai itu. "Sehunnie, jangan terus cemberut seperti itu. Nanti kau tidak akan manis lagi loh?" bujuk Kris pada sang dongsaeng tercinta, namun Sehun masih terlihat cemberut. "Baiklah baiklah... aku menyerah. Katakan apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin di traktir terus selama seminggu penuh!" baru saja Kris akan protes karena tidak terima jika uangnya akan habis sia-sia karena permintaan konyol dongsaengnya itu, Sehun sudah lebih dahulu memotongnya. "Kalau tidak aku akan terus marah pada hyung dan juga eomma!"

Bang. Kris tidak dapat berkutik mendengar penuturan Sehun. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah jika dongsaengnya itu marah padanya, toh pada akhirnya ia juga akan bosan dan kembali lagi bersikap manja terhadapnya. Tapi eommanya?

Sehari saja Kris sudah sangat kewalahan karena yeoja paruh baya itu terus saja merengek padanya. Sekarang Sehun mengatakan ia akan terus marah pada eommanya. Itu berarti Kris akan terus menjadi pelampiasan rengekan eommanya disaat sang appa tengah berada di luar kota entah untuk berapa lama. _Hell no!_

"Baiklah baiklah. Hyung mengerti, tapi hanya satu minggu ne?"

Sehun pun mengangguk penuh semangat dan Kris harus meratapi nasib dompetnya yang akan tipis untuk setidaknya seminggu kedepan.

Setelah hyungnya itu keluar dari kamarnya, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam di ranjangnya sembari memperhatikan langin-langit kamarnya. Ia teringat kejadian kemarin saat ia dan Jongin melakukan latihan menari untuk kolaborasi menghadapi lomba nanti.

**~FLASHBACK**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun akan latihan menari bersama Jongin. Latihan pertama mereka dilakukan di rumah Jongin. Sebenarnya di rumahnya ada sebuah studio menari yang sengaja ia buat kalau-kalau ia ingin latihan namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi lebih baik mereka latihan di rumah Jongin saja. Jika mereka latihan di rumahnya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh eommanya pada Jongin nantinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Karena itulah, mereka sekarang tengah berada di gudang kediaman Kim dengan nafas tersenggal karena sudah dua jam lamanya mereka berlatih. Menyesuaikan gerakan tari yang sudah mereka buat kemarin. Dan juga mengetesnya apakah gerakan itu bagus atau tidak.

"Kai, kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang." Ujar Sehun saat ia rasa nafasnya sudah berjalan seperti semula.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar Sehun sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya. Taemin pernah mengatakan padanya jika Jongin sudah menatap seseorang seperti itu, itu artinya ia tidak menerima penolakan atau apapun itu. Dan Taemin juga pernah mengatakan padanya agar menurut saja apa yang Jongin katakan saat ia menatapmu seperti itu, karena kalau tidak... entahlah, Taemin tidak pernah mengatakan konsekuensi jika Sehun tidak menuruti Jongin. Tapi ia yakin itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya dan menurut saja. Dan setelah Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dan berpamitan pada Nyonya Kim akhirnya mereka berjalan berdua ke halte yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Sehun sebenarnya tidak mengerti saat tiba-tiba saja Jongin memegang tangannya. Tapi ia hanya terdiam saja karena Jongin masih memasang wajah datarnya dan ia masih ingat pesan Taemin padanya.

Jantung Sehun sudah berdetak cepat sekali semenjak Jongin memegang tangannya. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Ditambah dengan tatapan orang-orang ke arah mereka, ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Kai." Ujar Sehun pelan sekali namun masih dapat Jongin dengar.

"Jongin..."

Huh? Apa yang tadi dikatakannya? Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Jongin tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan kini menatap Sehun dalam.

"Mulai saat ini kau harus memanggilku Jongin." Ultimatumnya. Dan reaksi yang dapat Sehun berikan hanyalah terdiam dengan wajah terkejutnya yang –menurut Jongin *dan saya* sangatlah manis.

Dan setelah itu Jongin kembali berjalan dengan sedikit menyeret Sehun. Persis seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan sepupunya. Sedangkan Sehun masih bengong. Dalam pikirannya terus berputar 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?'

Sehun hanya bisa bengong sampai tiba-tiba saja ia melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenali berada di ujung jalan berduaan. Pikirannya mulai kembali dan dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dari Jongin.

"Um... baiklah, kurasa aku bisa pergi ke halte sendiri sekarang. Kamsahamnida." Ujar Sehun dengan cepat sembari membungkukan tubuhnya. Lalu ia pun berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Sehun, itu-" Jongin terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Sehun sudah berbelok. "Jalan yang salah. Aish... jinjja!"

Sehun terus saja berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Jongin tadi. Ia panik. Benar-benar panik. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir saja hyungnya dan Lay hyung melihatnya berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongin berdua, terlebih dengan Jongin yang memegang tangannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan hyungnya tunjukan saat melihatnya.

_Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa mereka berjalan berduaan seperti itu?_

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa juga ia harus berlari seperti itu dan tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan Jongin seperti itu. Pasti dia marah. Bagaimana ini?

Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan tangannya basah. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat langit yang berwarna gelap. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Dan sepertinya tuhan sedang membencinya karena tiba-tiba saja hujan lebat turun. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup karena ia sama sekali tidak membawa payung. Dan bodohnya bukannya berlari, ia malah terdiam di tempat. Entahlah Sehun juga tidak mengerti.

Lebih baik ia segera ke halte. Sehun berjalan kembali. Ia melihat ke sekitar namun ia sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat ini. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia salah berbelok tadi dan sekarang ia tersesat dan... basah. Benar-benar nasib buruk.

"Sepertinya kau tersesat." Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasakan ada seseorang yang melindunginya dari hujan. Sehun membalikan badannya dan melihat namja yang ia kenal tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Tao?" Sehun benar-benar merasa bingung. Kenapa namja ini selalu ada dimana pun ia tersesat seperti ini? "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku kebetulan sedang mencari peralatan wushu baru dan sayang sekali aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bagus jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja." Jelas Tao.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja teringat kejadian saat di taman waktu itu. Sehun pun segera menjauh dari lindungan payung Tao dan menatap namja china itu dengan tatapan bingungnya. Sehun sebenarnya masih bingung dengan perkataan Tao atas dirinya saat itu.

Tao menghela nafasnya mengerti keadaan Sehun yang menjadi kebingungan atas dirinya semenjak kejadian saat itu. Ia pun menarik tangan kecil namja manis di hadapanya ini dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya, tidak peduli kalau bajunya akan basah karena namja manis yang ia peluk ini sudah sangat basah kuyup. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin kau berubah membenciku." Ujarnya pelan. "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu." Dan setelah itu Tao pun menuntunnya berjalan menuju ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

**~END ****OF ****FLASHBACK**

Sehun kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Pertama Jongin, namja yang selalu ingin ia lihat kembali setelah sekian lama yang membuatnya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan sekarang sahabat kecilnya juga membuatnya sama frustasinya.

"Aku bisa gila jika terus-terusan seperti ini."

Tok tok tok

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Apa hyungnya kembali lagi untuk mengeceknya atau eommanya yang kembali untuk merengek padanya?

"Tuan muda, ada teman-teman anda yang ingin menjenguk." Ujar suara seorang maid dan setelah itu pun pintu kamarnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan teman-teman sekolahnya yang datang menjenguknya. Walaupun dalam hatinya ini adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia karena mugkin besok ia sudah bisa bersekolah kembali.

"Sehunnie~" Taemin lah yang pertama kali berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Aku merindukanmu." Rengeknya. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar penuturan temannya itu.

Di belakang Taemin terlihat Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan ... Jongin dan Tao?

Sebenarnya yang membuat Sehun bingung adalah kenapa kedua namja itu terlihat seperti ingin membunuh satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba saja berubah ekspresinya saat melihat dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya dan empat orang temannya ini berada di dalam mobil namja yang paling ia benci saat ini. Padahal ia berniat menjenguk Sehun seorang diri. Ya, hanya seorang diri.

Kalau saja Taemin tidak memaksa untuk ikut Tao dan kalau saja namja china itu tidak mengetahui rumah Sehun mungkin saat ini ia sedang berduaan dengan namja manis itu. Ah... ia lupa mengatakan bahwa sekarang sudah menerima keadaannya yang menyukai namja manis itu. Toh percuma saja terus-terusan menyangkal kalau tubuhnya terus saja menunjukan reaksi aneh itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan muda." Ujar sopir pribadi namja china itu. Dengan segera kelima namja yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut berterima kasih pada sang sopir lalu keluar dengan tidak sabaran.

Keempat namja yang baru pertama kali datang ke rumah keluarga Oh hanya mampu terbengong saat masuk ke dalam rumah megah nan mewah tersebut. Mereka disambut oleh maid-maid yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui kedatangan mereka. Sepertinya si namja china yang memberitahu para maid itu.

Salah satu maid pun mempersilahkan kelima namja itu untuk mengikutinya menuju ke kamar Sehun begitu Tao selesai berbicara dengannya. Keempat namja itu mengangguk –masih dengan keadaan terbengong- terkecuali Jongin yang memang pernah kemari sebelumnya. Dan sepertinya beberapa maid masih mengingatnya jika dilihat dari sikap mereka yang –agak- berbeda terhadapnya.

Begitu sampai di kamar Sehun, maid tersebut mengetuknya dan meminta izin pada sang tuan untuk memasukinya. Maid tersebut membuka pintunya perlahan dan dapat Jongin lihat Sehun yang tengah terduduk di ranjangnya. Taemin langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk namja manis itu erat.

"Sehunnie~ aku merindukanmu."

Jongin memutar matanya mendengar rengekan sepupunya itu. Jongin pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taemin yang tengah memeluk Sehun erat pada sang namja china, mencoba melihat ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukan namja itu. Dan entah ini kebetulan atau apa, pandangan mereka bertemu dan itu membuat Jongin merasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Tatapan namja itu seolah berkata 'Lihatlah-perbuatanmu-ini-namja-kepedean!'

Cih, dia pikir ini salahnya. Bukan salahnya kalau namja manis itu sakit. Salahkan cuaca yang tidak menentu dan sikap sang namja manis yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa namja manis itu salah berbelok hingga ia tersesat dan membuat Jongin harus mencarinya dengan susah payah karena ternyata namja itu berlari sangat cepat. Jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya kan?

Tapi tentu saja bukan hanya itu alasan yang membuat Jongin sangat kesal pada sang namja china.

**~FLASHBACK**

Saat itu Jongin berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia berniat menyusul Sehun yang salah berbelok dan pastinya akan tersesat. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa lari namja manis itu akan sangat cepat. Jadilah ia kehilangan jejaknya.

Jongin melihat ke arah langit yang sudah sangat gelap. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Dan seingatnya Sehun sama sekali tidak membawa payung. Dengan perasaan sedikit panik Jongin terus mencarinya. Entah mengapa hari ini banyak sekali orang berkeliaran.

Rintik hujan mulai turun dengan sangat cepat. Jongin semakin panik saja karena hujan lebat tiba-tiba saja turun. Ia semakin menggencarkan pencariannya hingga akhirya ia dapat melihat baju biru sang namja manis yang ia cari-cari. Namun ada hal yang membuatnya terkejut.

Kehadiran seorang namja china yang saat ini tengah memeluk Sehun. Jongin menatap kedua namja itu dengan terkejut. Sang namja china yang bernama Tao itu melihat ke arah Jongin. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin namun Jongin tahu benar apa maksud dari tatapan itu.

Itu adalah tatapan deklarasi perang.

Jadi namja itu bermaksud mendeklarasikan perang dengannya untuk memperebutkan Sehun? Ia pikir dia takut apa.

Baru saja Jongin akan menghampiri kedua namja itu namun sang namja china sudah membawa Sehun menjauh.

**~END OF FLASHBACK**

Sepertinya itu menjelaskan kenapa mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Dan saat mereka menatap Sehun ekspresi mereka akan langsung berubah 180 derajat.

Setelah sekitar satu jam mereka berada di rumah Sehun akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Walaupun dalam hati Taemin masih ingin tetap disini untuk menemani temannya itu.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sehun." Ucap Jongin saat Taemin mengajaknya pulang. Ketiga namja –yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun itu menatap Jongin dengan terkejut. Pasalnya seingat mereka Jongin terlihat selalu menghindar untuk berduaan saja dengan Sehun. Dan sekarang?

Taemin hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Ia mengangguk mengerti dan menyeret trio beagle line itu untuk ikut dengannya.

"Aku juga akan tetap disini." Kini giliran Tao yang angkat bicara, ia sepertinya tidak ingin membiarkan Jongin berduaan saja dengan Sehun. Terlihat dari tatapan dinginnya pada sang namja tan yang juga menatapnya dingin.

"Kau harus mengantarkan kami!" ujar Taemin saat mendengar penuturan Tao. Ia dengan susah payah menyeret Tao pergi dari kamar Sehun yang tentu saja mendapat protes tidak ingin dari Tao.

"Kalian bisa pulang sendiri! Ada sopirku yang akan mengantar kalian!" Tao masih terlihat meronta diseret oleh Taemin, sebenarnya ia terkejut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki namja manis yang jauh lebih kecil darinya ini. "YA! LEE TAEMIN LEPASKAN AKU!"

Akhirnya setelah Taemin berhasil menyeret Tao yang terlihat masih meronta akhirnya ia berdua juga dengan Sehun. Sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua, sepupunya itu mengedipkan matanya dahulu pada Jongin. Dan Jongin terlihat menyeringai mendapatkan kedipan itu. Sepertinya ia dapat pendukung dalam perangnya dengan Tao.

Jongin pun menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingungnya. Jongin mengambil kursi yang berada di dekat meja belajar Sehun dan mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang Sehun. Ia memegang tangan Sehun dalam genggamannya dengan erat. Ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi jika perasaannya tidak salah.

Jongin menatap Sehun dalam dan kembali ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat namun ia menyukainya. "Sehun."

"N-ne?"

Jongin masih tetap menatapnya, kali ini ia tersenyum pada sang namja manis yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Ia mendekatkan tangan Sehun pada jantungnya. "Kau merasakannya?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau tahu artinya?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi namun kali ini Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin pun melepaskan genggamannya.

Ia kini berdiri di hadapan Sehun dan kembali tersenyum pada sang namja manis. Ia mendekat ke arah ranjang sang namja manis itu dan mendekatkan kepalnya pada Sehun.

Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat saat Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya. Ia menutup matanya dengan kuat, takut-takut Jongin berniat menciumnya –walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin. Namun ia tidak merasakan apapun, ia hanya mendengar suara berat Jongin yang berada tepat di telinganya.

"Kurasa... aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun." Dan setelah itu Jongin pun mengecup Sehun di keningnya. Lalu berjalan pergi keluar kamarnya. Namun sebelum pergi ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah memegangi keningnya yang tadi di cium Jongin. "Dan akan aku pastikan kau menjadi milikku."

Jongin pun keluar dari kamar Sehun, meninggalkan pemiliknya yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Bagaimana ini?"

.

TBC

**oOo**

**Sorry for the late update -_-**

**Gak tahu kenapa tiap mau ngerjain fic ini, mood saya selalu ilang. Dan ujung-ujungnya saya cuma bisa diem di depan laptop tanpa bisa ngetik sepatah katapun.**

**Mian, kalo misalnya chapter yang ini tidak memuaskan.**

**Saya ngerasa kalo chapter yang ini itu... a bit jumbled *you know what i mean right?*. idenya kacau balau kalo menurut saya -_-**

**Mianhae karena lagi-lagi saya gak bisa bales review. Entahlah, pikiran saya sedang kacau saat ini dan saya malas –lagi-. Tapi saya baca kok setiap reviewnya dan saya merasa terharu membacanya karena saya masih gak nyangka ada yang bakal review FF yang idenya kacau kayak gini.**

**Sekali lagi kamsahamnida bagi yang telah membaca dan mereview FF ini**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Is that you?**

**By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma numpang pinjam nama.**

**Pair : Kaihun. Taohun. Slight! Kray.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**oOo**

**Chapter 7**

**oOo**

Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Perasaan gugup dan takut semakin lama semakin membesar. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia telah menggenggam erat tangan besar partnernya dan dapat Sehun rasakan partnernya itu juga menggenggam erat tangannya. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun dan berkata "Tenanglah." Dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar sangat lembut dan seperti apa kata partnernya itu, ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

Semuanya terasa begitu hening, hanya suara musik pengiring yang menegangkan yang terus terdengar. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan besar itu pun hanya dapat menahan nafasnya begitu sang pembawa acara perlahan membuka kertas amplop berwarna hitam di tangannya. Tak terkecuali Sehun dan juga partnernya –Jongin- yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan terus berdoa dalam hati.

"Dan pemenangnya adalaaah..." sang pembawa acara menjeda ucapannya dan semakin menambah ketegangan yang semua orang rasakan. "XXX HIGH SCHOOL*sorry, mohon reader pikir sendiri nama sekolahnya*"

Sehun dan Jongin menghela nafasnya kecewa. Sekolah mereka harus menelan pahitnya kekalahan dalam kategori double dance. Sehun merasa sangat kecewa, ia terus berfikir jika kekalahan mereka adalah salahnya. Harus ia akui beberapa kali ia melakukan kesalahan saat performnya tadi, masih beruntung Jongin dapat menyesuaikannya.

Sehun merasa matanya terasa panas dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Oh ayolaah... ia bukanlah seorang namja cengeng. Ia tidak seperti sahabat kecilnya Tao. Ia harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Jongin.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Setidaknya masih ada lomba lainnya dan masih ada tahun depan kan?" lagi-lagi suara berat Jongin yang menyemangatinya membuat hatinya lebih lega. Tapi walau bagaimana pun ia merasa tidak berguna karena bukannya ikut menyemangati Jongin, malah ia yang terus diberi semangat oleh namja tan itu.

Setelah penyerahan trofi untuk juara pertama, kedua dan ketiga akhirnya semua peserta turun dari atas panggung dan meninggalkan sang pembawa acara untuk menutupnya. Semua teman-teman Jongin dan Sehun telah menunggunya dengan sabar di bawah panggung, termasuk kakak Sehun. Dan kembali Sehun rasanya ingin kembali menangis begitu melihat wajah seniornya, ia merasa telah mengecewakan salah satu senior kesukaannya itu.

Di lain pihak Jongin harus menelan ludahnya keras karena Kris terus menatapnya tajam semenjak ia dan Sehun turun dari panggung tadi. Oh ayolah, apa salahnya? Ia hanya menurut saja pada pujaan hatinya saat namja manis itu terus menggenggam tangannya, bahkan saat setelah mereka turun dari panggung.

"Hyung... mianhae." Ucap Sehun lemas saat ia dan Jongin telah berdiri di hadapan teman-temannya itu.

Lay tersenyum padanya dan mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan Sehun lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah berjuang keras. Lagipula masih ada lomba lainnya, dan masih ada tahun depan kan?"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada senior kesukaannya itu. Jongin sendiri masih belum dapat berkutik dari tempatnya, terlebih dengan dua tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah dengan tatapan tajam namja panda di samping sepupunya itu, yang menjadi masalah adalah tatapan tajam dari *ehem* calon kakaknya. Tidak bisakah namja tinggi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu menerimanya sebagai calon adiknya karena ia yakin Sehun pasti akan menjadi miliknya.

Sehun yang sepertinya mulai menyadari tatapan tajam hyungnya dan gerak tidak nyaman Jongin pun mulai mengikuti arah kemana tatapan Kris tertuju. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena tanpa ia sadari ia terus saja menggenggam tangan Jongin semenjak di panggung tadi. Dengan cepat Sehun melepas genggamannya dan wajahnya berubah merah padam. Ia benar-benar malu.

"Tapi Sehunnie, kalian berdua tadi sangat keren! Benar-benar kompak. Kupikir kalian cocok." Ucap Taemin yang diikuti oleh senyum jahilnya.

Wajah Sehun semakin memerah saja mendengar perkataan Taemin yang terkesan sangat blak-balakan tersebut. Jongin sendiri menyeringai –lebih tepatnya pada rivalnya-, sepupunya itu benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Tapi di lain pihak Tao dan Kris menatap tajam pada Taemin. Kekesalan Tao pada namja manis bersurai coklat itu semakin besar saja, dan bagi Kris... dalam hatinya ia memasukan nama Lee Taemin dalam daftar 'blacklist'nya setelah Jongin dan sederet nama lainnya.

"Baiklah, karena ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita pulang. Yixing, apa kau akan ikut denganku dan Sehun?" tawar Kris pada Lay yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari seluruh namja yang berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Yifan hyung, aku akan pulang bersama Chen saja. Lagipula rumah kami dekat." Tolak Lay

Sehun sedikit bingung, sejak kapan Hyungnya itu memanggil Lay dengan nama aslinya? Dan kenapa juga Lay memanggil Kris dengan nama chinanya? Sejauh apa sebenarnya hubungan kedua namja itu? teriak Sehun dalam hati. Sedangkan namja sisanya merasa bingung karena mereka belum pernah mendengar nama asli Lay dan nama China Kris –selain Tao dan Sehun tentunya.

Dan setelah itu kedua bersaudara itu pun berpamitan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelima namja yang masih terbengong di tempatnya –terkecuali Lay yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah kedua bersaudara itu. Setelah Sehun dan Kris pergi, Chen yang merupakan orang yang cukup dekat dengan Lay bertaya pada namja manis dengan satu lesung pipi itu.

"Hubungan hyung dengan hyungnya Sehun itu sebenarnya apa sih? Kelihatannya dekat sekali."

Lay tersenyum malu, terlihat jelas rona merah di kedua pipinya. "Um... kurasa kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai... my boyfriend?"

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Sehun terus saja cemberut. Kali ini bukan karena sedih akan hasil pertandingannya tadi, namun ia kesal karena sepertinya hyungnya itu telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Kau kenapa Sehunnie?" tanya Kris tanpa mengalihkan fokus pandangannya dari jalanan. Ia tentunya tidak ingin mengalami kecelakaan, terlebih ia tengah memakai mobil barunya yang telah menjadi salah satu mobil kesukaannya. Bugatti veyron keluaran terbaru dengan cat merah *mobil impian*

Sehun masih terlihat cemberut. Ia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu Sehunnie." Jawab Kris santai.

"Lalu, kenapa kau dan Lay hyung terlihat akrab begitu? Padahal kan dulu tidak seperti itu. Dan lagi aku juga sering melihat hyung bersama dengan Lay hyung." Tutur Sehun.

Kris diam seketika, ia terlihat gugup dalam kursi kemudinya. Sepertinya ia melupakan fakta bahwa dongsaeng manisnya ini paling tidak suka jika ia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku baru akan mengatakannya padamu Sehunnie." Jelas Kris walaupun sebenarnya ia berniat menyembunyikan fakta ini dari dongsaenya itu.

"Kalau begitu katakan!" tuntut Sehun.

Kris menghela nafasnya, percuma saja melawan Sehun yang sedang bad mood saat ini. "Arrasseo arrasseo. Um... kurasa kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai... my boyfirend?"

Huh? Boyfriend katanya? Sehun terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna informasi yang rasa-rasanya janggal disini. Tadi yang hyungnya itu katakan itu my boyfriend kan? Seingatnya boyfriend itu artinya bisa menjadi... tunggu dulu, itu berarti-

"KALIAN BERPACARAN!?"

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun benar-benar merasa sangat lemas. Selain karena hasil pertandingannya yang cukup mengecewakan itu, ia juga harus di kejutkan dengan informasi bahwa hyungnya itu telah berpacaran dengan senior favoritnya. Walaupun sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan dimulai, tetap saja Sehun merasa lemas. Terlebih ia memang tidak pernah begitu menyukai musim panas yang akhir-akhir ini selalu sangat panas.

Sepulang sekolah Tao mengajaknya pergi berjalan-jalan ke mall. Namja panda itu mengatakan ia menemukan sebuah jaket dan topi yang bagus tempo hari. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, ia langsung menyeret namja manis itu ke dalam mobilnya –walaupun sebelumnya Taemin sudah berteriak dan tidak mengizinkan Tao membawa Sehunnienya-.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Tao sembari memperlihatkan jaket putih berstip hitam dan bercorakan kepala serigala pada Sehun.

"Bagus." Harus Sehun akui jaket itu terlihat bagus dan memang selera sahabatnya itu bisa di bilang sangat bagus, dan ia menyukainya.

Mendengar pendapat Sehun, tanpa ragu Tao pun segera berjalan ke mesin kasir dan membeli jaket tersebut. Dan ia pun tersenyum pada Sehun. "Karena kau sudah mau mengantarku, akan aku traktir bubbletea."

Mendengar kata bubbletea, Sehun pun langsung sumringah dan ia pun dengan cepat menyeret Tao ke kedai bubbletea terdekat. Sehun memesan chocolate bubbletea kesukaannya dan Tao membeli taro bubbletea. Mereka duduk di kedai itu untuk mengistirahatkan kaki mereka yang terasa pegal karena pelajaran jasmani di sekolah tadi.

"Sehunnie!" Panggil Tao.

Sehun menatap sahabat kecilnya itu. "Ne?"

"Minggu depan aku akan mengikuti pertandingan wushu." Tutur Tao, entah mengapa Sehun merasa bahwa namja china itu terdengar ragu saat mengucapkannya.

"Kurae? Kalau begitu semangat lah!" ucap Sehun berusaha menyemangati sahabat kecilnya itu. Ia tersenyum manis pada Tao dan namja itu pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu... kau mau kan melihat pertandinganku nanti?" tanya Tao. Sehun mengangguk semangat dan Tao pun merogoh kantung kemejanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah tiket dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Itu tiket khusus untukmu, kau harus datang ya!"

Sehun kembali mengangguk dan mengambil tiket bertuliskan V.I.P tersebut. Mereka pun kembali manikmati bubbletea mereka dan berbincang tentang kegiatan mereka di kelas tadi.

.

.

.

Sehun rasa ini adalah akhir pekan terburuknya setelah sekian lama ia tidak mengalami kejadian mengerikan ini. Mengapa ia mengatakan kejadian mengerikan? Tentu saja karena hari ini ia harus terdiam dan menurut di saat stylish eommanya itu mengaplikasikan make-up pada wajahnya. Ia tidak keberatan jika yang di aplikasikan adalah make-up untuk namja, tapi tidak jika yang kini tengah di aplikasikan pada wajah tampan *walaupun sebenarnya manis* miliknya itu adalah make-up yeoja.

Tapi mengapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi? Mari kita flashback terlebih dahulu

**~FLASHBACK**

Seperti kebanyakan hari-hari di musim panas lainnya, hari ini pun cuaca begitu panas. Dan parahnya pendingin ruangan di kamarya harus rusak di saat cuaca benar-benar panas seperti ini. Karena itulah ia lebih memilih untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya di ruang televisi dengan hanya berbalutkan kaus pendek tanpa lengan dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Lagipula kapan lagi ia dapat berpakaian bebas seperti ini di luar kamarnya selain hari ini?

Biasanya jika ada eomma atau hyungnya, kedua orang itu akan langsung memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera berganti pakaian. Dan sekarang kedua orang itu tengah pergi dan ia bebas. Eommanya mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Fashion week dan hyungnya sedang pergi berkencan dengan pacarnya –atau dalam kasus ini adalah senior favoritnya-.

Namun kebahagiaan dan kebebasan Sehun hanya berjalan sebentar karena tak lama, sosok eommanya yang terlihat kacau itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tergesa. Ia terlihat panik dan... mengerikan. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang tidak tertata rapi dan make-upnya yang terlihat tidak begitu rapi itu membuatnya seperti seseorang yang baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Sehun pun bertanya.

"Eomma kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, yeoja paruh baya itu justru menangis di hadapan putra bungsunya itu. "Hueeee... Sehunnie~" rengeknya pada Sehun.

Sontak hal itu membuat Sehun benar-benar keheranan. Ia memang terbiasa melihat eomma nya merengek seperti ini pada appa atau hyungnya, tapi tidak padanya. Sepertinya eomma tengah dalam masalah besar kali ini. "Ada apa? Kenapa eomma menangis seperti ini?" tanya Sehun sembari memeluk tubuh kecil eommanya.

"Hiks... bantu eomma Sehunnie... eomma benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana lagi..." rengekan eommanya semakin menjadi saja dan karena pada dasarnya Sehun tidak terbiasa di rengeki *?* oleh eommanya itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyetujui permintaan eommanya itu.

"Tentu saja eomma, Sehunnie akan membantu eomma sebisa Sehunnie!" ucap Sehun mantap tanpa melihat kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Jinjja?" tanya eomma Sehun mencoba memastikan dan Sehun pun mengangguk mantap.

**~END OF FLASHBACK**

Dan setelah itu Sehun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kejadian ini akan terjadi. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa juga ia tidak dapat melihat motif kotor dari eommanya ini. Tahu begini Sehun lebih baik mengurung diri di kamarnya yang panas itu daripada harus terdiam di tempat yang sesak di penuhi oleh model-model yang juga tengah bermake-up dan mempersiapkan pakaian yang akan mereka pakai nanti. Ia lebih baik mati dehidrasi daripada harus mati karena rasa malu karena saat ini ia tengah di pakaikan baju yeoja oleh eomma kejamnya. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mengenalnya?

'_Oh Sehun. Positif. Kau harus berfikir posisif. Ini adalah event papan atas, tidak mungkin ada teman-temanmu yang akan mau masuk ke dalam acara konyol ini hanya untuk melihat sekumpulan yeoja dan namja yang berlenggak-lenggok di atas panggung hanya untuk menunjukan pakaian yang mereka pakai.'_ Pikir Sehun.

Namun seketika bayangan Tao muncul dalam pikirannya. Walau bagaimana pun sahabat kecilnya itu adalah seorang fashion holic dan orang yang berkelas. Ia pasti rela masuk ke tempat konyol ini hanya untuk melihat model-model itu. Terlebih dengan fakta bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak pernah sekali pun melihat Sehun memakai pakaian yeoja akan membuatnya semakin merasa malu.

'_Oh Sehun. Positif. Kau harus berpikir positif. Ingat! Tao akan ada pertandingan minggu depan. Itu berarti ia akan sibuk latihan. Tidak perlu panik.'_ Pikir Sehun kembali mencoba untuk positif.

Tapi walaupun begitu perasaan panik itu sama sekali tidak menghilang dari dalam pikirannya. _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Kenapa eommanya itu begitu kejam?_

"Sehunnie~ sebentar lagi giliranmu turun." Panggilan eomma itu semakin membuat Sehun panik saja.

Dengan langkah lemas Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu masuk panggung, sebelumnya ia menatap gerang pada yeoja bersatus eommanya itu. "Aku benci eomma."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sweetty~"

Beberapa saat setelah model di depannya menaiki panggung, giliran Sehun untuk masuk dan berjalan di atas panggung.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap tiket masuk bertuliskan V.I.P di tangannya dengan heran. Eomma Sehun pagi-pagi sekali tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan memberinya dua tiket bertuliskan 'International Fashion Week' tersebut padanya. Yeoja paruh baya itu –dengan nada yang jelas adalah nada mengancamnya- mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia harus datang dan setelah itu pun ia pergi dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke dalam mobil audi hitamnya.

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa senang karena sepertinya eomma Sehun itu menyukainya, tapi apa yang membuatnya heran adalah 'Darimana ia tahu alamat rumah Jongin?' Seingatnya, yang mengetahui rumahnya hanya Sehun, Kris dan supir pribadi Sehun, Yoon ahjussi. Dan yang mengantar nyonya Oh tadi jelas bukan Yoon ahjussi ataupun Kris dan tidak mungkin itu Sehun.

Tapi Jongin dengan cepat menepis semua pemikiran negatif tentang eomma Sehun tersebut. Ia harus berpikir positif. Walau bagaimana pun itu adalah calon mertuanya. Ia harus selalu berpikir positif.

Kini Jongin menatap dua tiket itu bingung. Harus dengan siapa ia pergi ke tempat itu? Seketika pikirannya melayang pada Sehun. Baru saja ia akan menelpon namja manis pujaan hatinya itu, sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal masuk. Dalam pesan itu tertulis

_Jangan ajak Sehunnie. Ajaklah temanmu yang lain, hari ini Sehunnie pasti akan sibuk._

_Oh Minri *_maaf saya rada ngasal ngasih namanya_*_

Baiklah, Jongin benar-benar merasa bingung saat ini. Sekarang darimana yeoja paruh baya itu mengetahui nomor handphonenya? Tapi Jongin segera menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu. Mungkin Sehun yang memberitahunya.

Jongin kembali menatap dua tiket di tangannya. Sekarang dengan siapa ia harus pergi? Dan tidak lama nama sepupunya melintas dalam pikirannya. Seingatnya Taemin menyukai acara-acara seperti ini dan ia juga pernah mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia ingin pergi ke festifal fashion seperti ini. Dengan cepat ia menelpon sepupunya itu dan tak lama kemudian Taemin pun mengangkatnya.

Sepupunya itu terdengar sangat senang dan mengatakan bahwa ingin ikut dengannya. Dan setelah mereka menentukan akan memakai pakaian apa karena Taemin terus saja bersikeras bahwa mereka harus terlihat luar biasa akhirnya telpon pun di tutup.

Setelah cukup lama Jongin berdandan dan berdebat dengan noonanya tentang pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan karena noonanya itu melihat tiket yang ia bawa, akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada kemeja biru dan celana jeans abu-abu miliknya. Ia pun memakai sepatu hitam yang diberikan eomma Sehun padanya saat itu. Dan ia benar-benar terlihat perfect.

Tak lama Taemin pun datang menjemputnya. Dan tanpa Jongin kira sepupunya itu akan meminta appanya yang tengah berlibur itu untuk mengantar mereka.

"Maaf merepotkan ahjussi." ucap Jongin pada pamannya itu.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku justru senang dapat mengantar kalian berdua."

Begitu sampai di mall yang terbilang sangat besar itu, Jongin dan Taemin berjalan dengan gugup beriringan dengan orang-orang yang terlihat sangat berkelas itu. Appa Taemin telah pulang sesaat setelah ia mengantar Jongin dan Taemin, padahal Jongin berharap ia dapat mengantar mereka sampai ruangan dimana acara itu berlangsung.

"Aku benar-benar gugup Kai." Tutur Taemin. Jongin disampingnya terlihat tak jauh gugup dari Taemin.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di bangku paling depan yang telah di tunjukan oleh staff disana. Mereka memandang orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang seolah berteriak 'aku-adalah-orang-berkelas' dengan setiap gaya pakaian mereka. Jongin juga dapat melihat designer-designer ternama duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Oh... Jongin benar-benar gugup dan pesimis sekarang. Kenapa juga ia datang ke tempat yang berteriak 'kelas atas' ini?

Tak lama setelah semua orang berkumpul, pertunjukan pun di mulai. Para model mulai berjalan di atas panggung, melenggak-lenggok dengan cantik dengan setiap pakaian elegan yang mereka kenakan. Dan harus Jongin akui semua model yeojanya sangat cantik, tapi tak ada yang secantik dan semenarik Sehunnya.

Semuanya terlihat asing dan membosankan bagi Jongin, berbeda dengan Taemin yang terlihat sangat ceria dan bersemangat. Sangat membosankan sampai muncul satu model yang mampu membuat Jongin terus memperhatikan model yeoja itu dari awal ia muncul sampai ia masuk kembali ke belakang panggung. Entah mengapa yeoja itu terlihat sangat manis walaupun ekspresiya sangat datar dan terkesan kaku. Dan entah mengapa yeoja itu terlihat sangat menarik, seolah Jongin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Sangat menarik, hampir semenarik Sehunnya.

Riuh pikuk tepuk tangan penonton pun terdengar sesaat setelah acara itu selesai. Dengan terburu-buru Jongin berjalan keluar dari ruangan mewah itu, tak lupa ia juga menyeret sepupunya yang terlihat enggan keluar dari sana. Di sepanjang perjalanan Taemin terus mengoceh tentang bagaimana kerennya semua pakaian yang dikenakan para model itu. Jongin sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengarkan saja.

Tiba-tiba langkah Jongin terhenti tat kala ia melihat seseorang yang rasa-rasanya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dimana ya? Seketika ingatannya tentang model yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya itu terbersit dalam otaknya.

Itu adalah model yeoja itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin segera berjalan ke arah yeoja yang terlihat sangat manis itu. "Hei!" panggil Jongin.

Yeoja itu terlihat panik saat melihat Jongin. Ia terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kerah bajunya yang cukup tinggi. Begitu Jongin sudah sangat dekat dengan sang yeoja, entah mengapa ia merasa pernah melihat wajah manis itu. Tapi dimana?

"Kau yang tadi menjadi model itu ya?" tanya Jongin mencoba berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. Yeoja itu mengangguk.

Karena penasaran, Jongin semakin melihat dengan dekat wajah yeoja manis itu. Dan perasaan familiar itu muncul. Entah mengapa Jongin merasaka jantungnya berpacu cepat saat matanya sekilas menatap iris hazel sang yeoja, seperti yang ia rasakan saat ia melihat Sehun.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Jongin. Yeoja itu semakin menundukan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar hari sial Sehun. Selain karena ia harus kembali berpakaian seperti yeoja, ia juga harus lupa melepaskannya disaat ia akan pergi ke toilet tadi. Jadilah ia terpaksa masuk ke toilet yeoja karena tidak mungkin ia masuk ke toilet namja kan?

Sepertinya sang dewa tengah membencinya hari ini karena tanpa ia duga Jongin dan Taemin datang ke festifal itu. Ia harus bersusah payah bersikap biasa di saat ia benar-benar ingin berlari kabur saja. Dan sekarang... ia harus bertemu dengan Jongin dan Taemin dalam keadaan seperti ini? Hell no!

"Kau yang tadi menjadi model itu ya?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk sembari terus berusaha menutupi wajahnya di balik kerah bajunya yang lumayan tinggi itu. Jangan sampai Jongin mengenalinya. Tapi sepertinya doanya tidak terkabulkan karena namja tan itu justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan semakin memperhatikannya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

_Damn! Pertanyaan itu! _Apakah ini akhirnya? Apakah ini akhir dari seorang Oh Sehun?

"Sweety, kau ada disini rupanya! Aku mencari-carimu kemana-mana."

Bagai seruan penyelamatan, seruan dari suara seseorang yang begitu ia kenal membuat Sehun bersyukur dalam hatinya. Tak lama setelah itu seorang namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu merangkulnya mesra, tapi Sehun tidak keberatan karena tentu saja ia tahu bahwa itu hanya akting untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Maaf, jika tidak keberatan aku akan membawa kekasihku pergi. Permisi." Dan setelah itu namja yang lebih pendek dari Sehun itu menuntunya kembali ke ruangan fashion week itu tadi berlangsung. Begitu sampai di dalam ruangan pribadinya itu, Sehun pun langsung memeluk namja manis yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"LULU HYUUUNG! GOMAWOOO!"

Namja manis itu hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan namja yang ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu. "Tentu. Lagipula sebagai hyung yang baik, aku akan selalu menolongmu Sehunnie."

Sehun tersenyum manis pada namja yang ia sebut sebagai Lulu hyung itu. "Ngomong-ngomong Luhan-hyung kapan kemari? Kok tidak memberi tahuku?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku baru sampai tadi pagi. Mianhae ne? Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Dan lagi...kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini lagi?"

Sehun merasa ingin menangis saja mengingat kejadian mengerikan tadi. "Eommaku~"

Luhan pun kembali tertawa bahkan sebelum Sehun menjelaskannya secara detail. Ia sudah paham betul dengan tingkah laku bibinya itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sudah seminggu lamanya semenjak kejadian dirinya yang kembali di dandani seperti yeoja oleh eommanya sendiri. Dan sudah seminggu lamanya ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Taemin terutama Jongin. Ia butuh waktu agar kedua namja itu melupakan kejadian itu.

Dan Sehun rasa hari senin nanti ia akan mulai bersikap seperti biasa lagi. Lagipula jika terus-terusan seperti itu bisa-bisa kedua sepupu itu akan semakin mencurigainya

Hari ini ia berniat pergi ke tempat pertandingan sahabat kecilnya itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada Tao bahwa ia akan mendukung Tao dengan semangat di barisan paling depan –karena memang tempat itulah yang Tao berikan padanya. Sehun sudah rapi dengan kaus putih dan jaket biru miliknya. Baru saja Sehun akan mengatakan pada Yoon ahjussi untuk mengantarnya ke tempat pertandingan Tao tiba-tiba telponya berdering. Nama Taemin tertera disana.

"Yeoboseo?"

"SEHUN-AH! JONGIN KECELAKAAN!"

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**Sorry fot the late upadate -_-**

**Dan saya juga minta maaf karena gak banyak moment kaihunnya karena well... feel kaihun saya akhir-akhir ini menghilang entah kemana. Soo... my other kaihun fic is abandoned too**

**Saya gak tahu kapan update lagi, berharap saja feel kaihun saya cepet baliknya.**

**Saya udah baca setiap reviewnya. Dan saya sangat menghargainya. Saya benar-benar senang membacanya. Semua review itu selalu memotivasi saya. So please... untuk meningkatkan semangat saya, mohon reviewnya.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
